Antes que anochezca
by OldBearSoul
Summary: Despues de que Voldemort murio todos pensaron que vivirian en paz, pero no fue asi. Harry Potter desaparecio, y tanto la orden como el Ministerio lo buscan, el problema esta en que su vida depende de quien lo encuentre primero. Y el fin del mundo depende de Harry Potter. Es un snarry
1. El reflejo

Capitulo 1. El reflejo.

12 de marzo del 2005. 5:00 pm. Zona Horaria Rusa.

"Aun sigo esperando al salvador de los desvalido, de los malditos, de los desolados."

Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos antes de pedir el deseo. Inhaló profundamente y buscó entre sus más grandes anhelos cual sería el afortunado en ser elegido para esa gran ocasión. Terminó escogiendo el mismo de siempre, tenía ya un par de años pidiendo la misma cosa, y jamás se cumplía, pero tenía esperanzas de que algún día se hiciera realidad. Sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones al tiempo que apagaba las velas; aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados cuando soplo la última.

Era el día doce de marzo, su cumpleaños número once.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que las cosas seguían igual. Misma casa; mismo frio; misma desgracia.

Antes, teniendo poca noción de las cosas, se imaginaba que los deseos de cumpleaños se realizaban al instante.

Pero año tras año se había dado cuenta que a veces ni siquiera llegaban a cumplirse. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió ligeramente. Tenía un pequeño presentimiento, algo tan insignificante que no podría alcanzar a ser ni una corazonada, pero confiaba en que a su deseo no le faltaba mucho para cumplirse.

Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera soplaba un viento helado que azotaba el cristal llevando consigo unos cuantos copos de nieve, se acercó y al abrirla sintió el frío calándole los huesos inmediatamente. Respiró profundamente y se estremeció por las bajas temperaturas. Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por un manto blanco que parecía purificar todo cuanto tocara.

"Odio la nieve" pensó mientras volvía a cerrar la ventana. La nieve era sufrimiento y soledad. Todo lo malo que había ocurrido en su vida había ido acompañado de nieve. Y ahora él solo la veía como un lienzo en blanco en el cual dibujar las desgracias.

Su rostro se reflejó por un momento en el cristal de la ventana. Sus ojos apagados, su espíritu quebrado.

Sintió como alguien se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, agradeció el gesto y correspondió el abrazo que vino después. Se olvidó de la nieve por un segundo, del frio, de sus problemas y sus desagracias, y prefirió envolver a aquella persona con todas sus fuerzas.

La nieve había sido la responsable de quitarle todo a la persona que le aferraba, y por eso la aborrecía tanto. Su deseo siempre era para su salvador, aquel a quien tanto amaba y por el que lucharía con uñas y dientes. Y esperaba pacientemente que algún día se cumpliera.

_-0O0O0O0O0O0_-

Noviembre.

"Aun caminando a la horca pienso en un final feliz

¿Cuanto tiempo he de esperar por el?

El tiempo se acaba, suena el reloj.

El fin ya viene. ¿Sera triste o feliz?"

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 1:00 am. Zona horaria de Rusia.

Se sentía asqueado. Esa era una sensación que no le abandonaba desde algunos años atrás. Se preguntaba si algún día ese sentimiento desaparecería; mientras tanto parecía acompañarle a cada momento.

Sintió que el hombre se separaba de él, no le gustaba ver a la cara a ninguno de sus clientes, tenía miedo de encontrar en sus ojos su reflejo de prostituto.

—Estuviste delicioso hoy muñequito—escuchó hablar al sujeto mientras el ruido de telas indicaba que se colocaba la ropa. —Siempre has sido mi favorito.

No le contestó, no tenía nada bueno para decirle, de su boca, sin que tuviese la necesidad por el apremio de su cliente, no había salido ni saldría ningún comentario al estilo "puta sexy" como decían la mayoría de las personas del lugar. Él simplemente intentaba vaciar su mente para tomar valor y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se quedó acostado en la cama totalmente desnudo mientras miraba el techo.

Paredes pintadas de morado claro. Una cama matrimonial con sabanas negras y un gran espejo en la pared lateral, además de un sillón cuyo color no hacia juego con nada eran lo único que había en la habitación. Eso y un nauseabundo olor a cigarrillo. El olor parecía haber penetrado en las paredes de todo el lugar pues no sabía de una sola habitación que no oliera a eso; además de sexo, sudor y vomito.

Aun no podía evitar que todo aquello le produjera nauseas y un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero muy bien sabia que en su situación nada podía hacer.

El sujeto, con toda su ropa ya colocada, se le acercó y Harry le vio de reojo. Volvió a sentir el olor de su colonia barata. Usaba demasiada. Y la pestilencia del cigarrillo mezclado con aquel aroma hizo que de nueva cuenta sintiera ganas de vomitar. Debía medir un metro sesenta y cinco, era robusto y el frio y el Alcohol hacían que sus mejillas siempre estuvieran sonrosadas. Erwan Erzon le recordaba horriblemente a su tío Vernon, exceptuando que Erwan no le decía fenómeno, solo…

—Muñeca de Porcelana—giró su rostro ante el tan odiado apelativo—nos vemos mañana.

Erzon se le acercó y con su lengua dibujó una línea por toda su mandíbula, era espantoso el afán de aquel hombre por dejar su saliva alrededor de todo su cuerpo, como queriendo marcarle. Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y al saberse solo, comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

Regla número dos de Lujuria: Nadie se viste hasta que el cliente no salga de la habitación.

Se acomodó los ajustados pantalones y la camisa casi traslucida antes de salir de la habitación. Erzon suponía su último cliente así que se dirigió a la parte trasera del prostíbulo. Caminó por un pasillo de color naranja fosforescente, tratando de ignorar los gemidos y ruidos bestiales que se oían a través de las puertas que dejaba atrás. Antes de llegar se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta pintada del mismo tono que la pared, la abrió y tomo su abrigo y bufanda. Se los colocó y lamentó no tener otros pantalones para cambiarse los que llevaba puestos, con el frío que hacia fuera la delgada tela no le ayudaría mucho. También deseo un par de guantes, pero por lo menos los bolsillos de su abrigo le servirían de algo.

Siguió su camino entre los pasillos y abrió la gran puerta de metal que lo separaba del patio trasero. Ya había algunos reunidos ahí, ajustándose más los abrigos para que el frio no les consumiera. Otros fumaban y soplaban el humo entre sus manos desnudas para luego frotarlas, parecían absortos en su trabajo, como si nada mas ocupara su realidad, y tal vez nada más lo hacía.

En un rincón más alejado algunos se suministraban, con la misma inyectadora de siempre, la dosis diaria de narcóticos. Recorrió con la vista todo el lugar y fue a sentarse solo cerca de la pared de escape.

Con más de dos metros de alto era treparse por ella o caer en manos de la policía, un lujo que la gran mayoría no podía darse.

Si se saltaba al otro lado se encontraba con la parte posterior de una perrera, y solo quedaba el suficiente espacio entre los dos para que una persona pasara. Sabía que tan solo hacía falta correr hasta llegar a un callejón y atravesarlo a riesgo de ser mordido por unos perros que más que custodiar, acechaban ansiosamente a alguna victima potencial.

La puerta se abrió para darle paso a Ludwig, uno de los cantineros de la noche. Vio como el hombre se acercaba a una de las prostitutas y esta le entregaba un cigarrillo. El frío se hacía más intenso y la nieve debajo de él le estaba calando los huesos, pero no iba a levantarse, estaba exhausto y el camino a casa era largo para no descansar antes.

Esa noche dos de sus clientes habían estado más salvajes de lo normal, el no podía quejarse, mientras no le hicieran heridas en el rostro o le ocasionaran alguna desfiguración en su piel, todo estaba bien.

Claro que no para él.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Luciana asomó su alborotada cabellera de rizos cobrizos, caminó hasta Harry y sin sentarse a su lado le tendió un cigarrillo como era su costumbre. Harry negó con sus acostumbradas gracias, tosió un poco y la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo ofrezco por si algún día aceptas—le dijo encendiendo el cigarrillo y llevándolo a su boca. Apagó el fosforo con dos de sus dedos y guardó la cajita en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Luciana tenía algunos veintiocho años, era mexicana y parecía haber perdido el acento hacia un tiempo. Cuando tenía quince, diciéndole que podía reunir dinero para su familia la metieron en un camión lleno de chicas de su edad. Ella tenía la esperanza de ir a un sitio donde el trabajo fuera más fácil de conseguir, y por consiguiente, el dinero también. Cuando se dieron cuenta que las harían prostituirse ya estaban muy lejos del hogar. Perdió contacto con las otras chicas cada vez que la hacían subirse a un camión o a un bote y viajar a otro lugar. Cuando cruzó el mar Atlántico había estado sedada, así que no se enteró que la habían llevado a Europa hasta que vio por primera vez la nieve.

"Los blancos las buscan indias, los indios las buscan blancas" le había dicho una vez ella "todos pagan por acostarse con alguien de cultura diferente. Los primeros hombre con los que estuve, tres franceses, un ingles, dos holandeses y un chino… o era japonés…" siempre se reía al agregar la ultima parte "viaje por el mundo, y ni cuenta me di" En su último traslado la habían tenido en Finlandia, y no se entero a que país había llegado hasta que alguien que hablaba ingles se digno a decírselo, ya para entonces tenía veintidós. Ahora sin dinero y sin papeles se había unido a la gran familia de Lujuria.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan tenernos esperando?—preguntó en su pobre ingles, tiritando de frio mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y lo fumaba con desesperación.

Harry no le contestó, aquella consistía en la rutina de siempre. Tan pronto era la hora de cerrar todos tenían que dirigirse a aquel lugar a esperar su pago del día. Siempre les hacían esperar más de la cuenta y siempre había menos de lo que correspondía. Pero nadie podía quejarse, la mayoría tenía una gran cola que le pisaran para estarse quejando con la policía.

Otro más pasó por la puerta y fue a reunirse con los que se drogaban en busca de algo.

"Ese tiene que tener quince años" pensó Harry y cerró los ojos un momento.

Muchos de los que estaban en Lujuria eran desamparados sociales, ni familia ni amigos a los cuales acudir. Varios vivían en el prostíbulo por que no podían pagar ningún otro lugar, y para no dormir en la calle compartían cama con sus compañeros en la misma habitación en la que se atendían a los clientes. Esto era porque tenían que mandar dinero a familiares lejanos que solo dependían de su trabajo.

En otros casos habían adquirido una gran adicción por los narcóticos y estos consumían todo lo que llegaba a sus bolsillos.

Luciana ocupaba una de las habitaciones junto con una chica de diecisiete, todo lo que reunía se lo daba a un aprovechado que se lo gastaba en alcohol y le decía que la amaba. Harry intentaba decirle que él solo la usaba como cajero automático, pero ella ni caso hacia. Se había obsesionado, hacia mucho que había perdido las esperanzas en su vida, y ahora creía que aquel hombre se las devolvería.

Cuando las personas llegan a cierto punto en su vida ya nadie puede hacerlas retroceder. Y, lamentablemente, Luciana había llegado a ese punto el mismo día en que la subieron a aquel camión cuando tenía quince años.

Él era uno de los que vivían en su propio departamento, era pequeño y no estaba en excelentes condiciones, pero por lo menos no tenía que quedarse en aquel lugar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas, de unos cuarenta años y ataviado en un grueso abrigo, apareció seguido de un flacucho con lentes e igualmente bien abrigado. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron alerta: el dinero había llegado.

El hombre alto echó un vistazo a su alrededor y sonrió al ver la mirada de todos puestas en su persona. En sus ojos se veía el gusto que le daba el saberse superior a todos los que estaban ahí afuera, esperando bajo la nieve.

Le hizo una seña a quien cargaba una caja que contenía los sobres con el dinero de todos. El alto la abrió y tomando uno de los sobres comenzó a leer los nombres que traían inscritos. Nunca se había preocupado por aprenderse el nombre de nadie, para él todos los que estaban ahí eran inferiores; cuerpos en venta; mercancía barata.

Como era su costumbre, dejó a Harry para el último, le dijo al que lo acompañaba que podía retirarse y le hizo una seña al otro para que se acercara.

Harry metió las manos en el bolsillo y se acerco al que tenía su dinero. El hombre apestaba a Vodka, como si se hubiera echado una botella entera en la cabeza, arrugo la nariz ante el fuerte olor.

— ¿Cómo estas muñeca de porcelana?—aun después de tantos años se le escapaban una que otra palabra de aquel idioma, pero esa pregunta se la hacían tantas veces que jamás la confundiría.

Harry no contestó.

— ¿Es que no piensas decir nada? —el hombre alto alargó su mano para acariciarle los labios, luego deslizó su brazo hasta llegar a la cintura de Harry.

—Solo dame mi dinero por favor—pidió Harry en el mismo idioma que el hombre.

El alto unió sus labios en un furioso beso no correspondido que a Harry solo le supo a alcohol. Sintió como sus labios eran succionados sin ninguna delicadeza y le fue imposible no sentir nauseas cuando una mano buscó su sexo. En ese momento Harry entendió que su noche no había acabado.

_0o0o0o0_

Caminó por las oscuras calles de Samara en silencio, viendo uno que otro transeúnte y algún auto pasar a su lado. Respiraba hondo para que el helado aire penetrara en sus pulmones y le purificara cuanto pudiera. Era algo que siempre hacia al momento de volver a casa, con aquella acción podía olvidarse por unos pocos segundos de todas esas manos que le tocaban y que lo perseguían hasta en sueño. Un par de borrachos dormían en el piso y casi se tropieza con ellos. Estaba agotado, su departamento quedaba a varias calles al oeste y los pies le dolían, además de que no había comido nada desde medio día. Como era su costumbre caminó diez minutos sin dirección aparente, era algo que hacía para despistar cualquier posible observador.

Cuando llegó a su edificio sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, se giró rápidamente y no alcanzó a ver a nadie. Con el corazón en la boca abrió la puerta y entró, casi todas las noches su imaginación le daba un susto. Subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso y tomó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo. El calor que había en el apartamento le dio una agradable bienvenida, la calefacción no funcionaba del todo bien pero al menos no los dejaba congelarse. El lugar era por demás pequeño, no que tuviese muchas cosas en cualquier caso. Se dio cuenta que su pijama estaba doblada en el sofá, sonrió por ese detalle y se acercó a sentarse.

Sin levantarse se deshizo de sus ajustados pantalones y luego deslizó sus piernas en los holgados de poliestireno. Quitándose el abrigo y la camisa se puso una camiseta verde remendada por su propia mano, y luego se colocó nuevamente su desgastado abrigo.

Revisó el sobre con el dinero y se dio cuenta, que como siempre, faltaba algo de su dinero, suspiró con resignación. En otros tiempos habría exigido su parte correspondiente, era injusto que además de recibir una miseria tuvieran que aguantar que les robaran día con día, pero sabía que de hacer eso terminaría en la calle, y a veces el hambre pesaba más que la dignidad.

Llevó el sobre junto con las llaves hasta la mesa de la cocina. Tosió un par de veces más y sin los zapatos se dirigió al pequeño baño, se miro en el espejo por unos segundos y luego abrió el botiquín en busca de una botella de medicina para la tos. Después de beber un poco se quitó los lentes de contacto y los guardó en un pequeño frasco de plástico, arrastró los pies hasta llegar al cuarto, en la cama Hugo ya dormía profundamente. Colocó sus gafas junto a la cama, se hizo un espacio en el lecho y abrazándose al cuerpo junto a él se durmió profundamente. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada.

_0OO0O00OO0O0O0_

Silencio, sombras, espíritus que van y vienen.

¿Ha llegado ya la hora de mi muerte?

La calma, un susurro, un reflejo que se muestra lejos.

¿Sera que el día menos pensado ha llegado?

—Síguenos—le habían dicho. Y las dos niñas habían tomado sus manos y tirado de él.

Corría a toda velocidad intentando seguirles el paso, no sabía cómo podían correr tan rápido, pero estaba seguro que si ellas lo soltaban las perdería de vista.

—Mi nombre es Hu. — mencionó la que estaba vestida completamente de rojo, a su izquierda. Y extrañamente le pareció que se lo había susurrado en el oído.

Tuvo la misma sensación cuando la otra, vestida de blanco, dijo:

—Y yo soy Mu.

Miró a su alrededor mientras corría. El cielo, el suelo y todo lo que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos era gris, sombrío y totalmente lúgubre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

No supo nunca cual de las dos se lo preguntó.

— ¡Harry!—dijo en un grito y las dos niñas se rieron de él. Su propia voz sonó diferente a sus oídos.

Intentó respirar profundo y sintió que había algo extraño en la atmosfera. Era como si en aquel lugar no hubiese aire. Cada vez que inspiraba no lograba conseguir nada, y sus pulmones se sentían… ¿vacios?

Extrañamente no parecía necesitar el aire.

Se percató de que corrían hacia el único árbol que parecía tener vida. No era gris ni lúgubre, y era tan alto que sus ojos no lograban mirar la punta.

—Monumental—exclamó Mu.

— ¿Verdad que es hermoso? ¡Es como el reflejo de la vida!—Hu habló mientras soltaba su mano y terminaba de llegar sola al árbol, acelerando increíblemente aún más su paso.

—Le tengo envidia a Hu. —la pequeña Mu terminó de conducirlo sola a su destino—ella puede alejarse todo lo que quiera, porque casi siempre vuelve. Pero yo no. Porque si me pierdo, jamás regreso.

Así tan cerca del árbol como estaba le pareció que era imposiblemente enorme. Sus ramas, que adquirían formas increíbles, se expandían hasta donde la vista ya no alcanzaba.

—Sube. — le ordenó Mu y comenzó a escalar, con sorprendente facilidad, por una parte del tronco.

Las dos niñas iban detrás de él, y le indicaron que se sentara sobre la rama que él quisiera, y así lo hizo; escogiendo una que estaba a 130 metros del suelo.

Hu y Mu se sentaron cada una a un lado. Mu a su derecha y Hu a su izquierda.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó, esta vez controlando su tono.

— ¿No lo reconoces?—le cuestionó Mu.

— ¿Por qué debería?— dijo girándose hacia ella— ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

—Porque ya llegó el tiempo. —Hu ensortijó su pelo con el dedo índice y sonrió de medio lado—El final está muy cerca.

— ¿El final?— pregunto al tiempo que las hojas del árbol se mecían.

El no sintió la brisa.

—El final. —Confirmó Hu—y el final está cambiando.

—No comprendo lo que dicen

—Se acabó el tiempo—exclamó Hu de repente, al tiempo que se levantaba sobre la rama y le hacía señas a Harry. — Debes irte. Perdimos mucho tiempo buscándote y es demasiado tarde ya. Mu y yo debemos partir. Y tú también.

—Pero es que…

Mu, girándose un poco colocó una mano sobre la cara de Harry. Su pequeña y delicada palma apenas si lo cubría.

—Luego. —susurró en su oído, y sin decirle más palabra, lo empujó hacia atrás y el cayó.

Cuando sintió el impacto del suelo contra su espalda abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración irregular fijó su vista en el techo de su apartamento, y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Y se había caído de la cama.

Se incorporó despacio y vio la cama vacía. Se sentó, tardó unos minutos en recuperar la calma, tomó un hondo suspiro y agarrando sus lentes salió de la habitación.

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0_-

"Me sonríes, caigo en tus brazos. Pierdo la razón; soy todo tuyo."

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 10:05 am. Zona horaria Rusa.

— ¿Has tenido la sensación de que caes por un profundo agujero, sin poder tocar fondo, y con ganas de hacerlo pronto para que todo acabe?

La voz de Hugo le llegó cuando entró en la pequeña sala. Estaba sentado sobre el respaldo del sofá, con el dedo índice de la mano derecha delineando 5 centímetros del marco de la ventana. Y su vista clavada en aquel punto.

— ¿Te sientes de esa forma?—preguntó Harry.

El otro frunció el ceño. Parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para responder. Entre tanto Harry entró a la cocina para buscar algo que comer. Por experiencia sabía que Hugo siempre quería utilizar las palabras correctas, hacerse entender sin dar muchas explicaciones. Y era capaz de tardarse hasta quince minutos si así el caso lo requería.

Se encontró con que el otro había hecho café. Ya casi estaba frío, pero se sirvió una taza de todos modos. Le gustaba bastante dulce. Miró el reloj de la cocina y se dio cuenta que había dormido más que nunca. Cuando volvió a la sala tomó asiento en la silla de madera junto al sofá, y se dispuso esperar que el otro contestara.

—No lo sé.

Tomó un sorbo del frio café.

— ¿Alguien te ha molestado?—su voz era suave y baja, casi pareciera que no había hablado.

Hugo movió la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado.

—Aquí no he hablado con nadie. En el edificio solo hay niños estúpidos. —hizo una pausa y se señaló el pecho— es que tengo una opresión aquí. Y a veces no me deja respirar. En esos casos pienso en el profundo agujero.

El silencio en la habitación se hizo profundo, pero duró poco. Afuera nevaba. En aquel lugar parecía no parar de hacerlo. Los copos de nieve golpeaban constantemente la ventana, como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso para entrar. El pequeño departamento —Hugo llegaba a compararlo con una pobre casa de muñecas— no estaba en las mejores condiciones y permitía que el frio se colase hacia el interior. Pensó en que ya era hora de que se marcharan de allí. Demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio no les convenía.

Su mente volvió a colocarse en la conversación con Hugo. Se imaginó la sensación de caída y opresión que le había descrito. Ambas habían sido incansables compañeras en muchas etapas de su vida. Pero, desde el ultimo día que había hecho magia, habían decidido no volver a separase de su persona.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué tienes esa sensación?

Hugo volvió a negar con la cabeza. Entonces se detuvo y dudó un momento.

—Puede que te parezca extraño—comenzó a decir alejando su vista de la ventana y fijándose en el otro—pero existe algo, dentro de mi cabeza, como un pequeño, muy pequeño pajarito, rodeado de mucho ruido, que susurra que el fin está llegando.

La taza de café quedó a centímetros de sus labios. Se quedó estático, con la mente volando a mil por hora. Reacomodó su cuerpo en la silla y frunciendo la frente miro con suspicacia a Hugo.

— ¿Soñaste con algo extraño?

Harry se levantó de la silla para acercarse al sofá y poder mirar por la ventana.

—Es solo que tuve un sueño donde me hablaban del fin.

— ¿Te hablaban?

Asintió despacio.

— ¿Has oído hablar de Hu y Mu?

Hugo tardó un momento en responder. Su hijo había leído infinidad de libros, y tenía la sensación que sabría quienes eran aquellas niñas.

—Me da la sensación de que si. Pero no logro recordar. ¿Qué más había en tu sueño?

—Un gran árbol. Con ramas que no tenían fin.

En el apartamento junto al de ellos se escuchó, de repente, música clásica con el volumen bastante alto. Era el señor Jarinovi; un viejo malhumorado que siempre ponía su radio a un volumen molesto a las 10:15 am y a las 3:45 pm. Era casi siempre más puntual que el reloj.

Hugo se levantó rápidamente del sillón.

—Espérame aquí— dijo, y desapareció hacia las habitaciones.

Lo último que Harry sintió luego de que su hijo se marchara, fue un pequeño dolor detrás de su ojo izquierdo. De repente, para él, la música cesó. Luego dejo de sentir.


	2. Dosis de Sangre

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

CUATRO DIAS ANTES

_0o0o0o0o0o0_-

Capitulo 2. Dosis de sangre.

"Oye un susurro y a la muerte cantar.

Oye a las almas que gritan por paz.

Abre los ojos, tienes que escapar.

Toma mi mano en la oscuridad."

Jueves 29 de octubre del 2005, 7:40 pm. Zona horaria de Escocia.

Sensus Descendit.

La sangre podía considerarse como el ingrediente más difícil con el cual trabajar en una poción. Además del hecho de que muchas veces se conseguía matando a algún ser vivo había que ser bastante cuidadoso al momento de usarla.

Podía variar por tipo, especie o género de la víctima. Se alteraba con las temperaturas o el contacto con cualquier cosa. Además de que era muy diferente la sangre extraída de un ser muerto a una extraída de un ser con vida. Aunque en algunas pociones este detalle no fuera de importancia.

Lo único que no le gustaba tratar en una poción era la sangre. No solo era un ingrediente bastante inestable, sino que además sentía que podía llegar a ensuciar el alma si uno no era cuidadoso.

Como cualquier pocionista que se respetara sabía muy bien que existían dos formas principales de clasificar los ingredientes necesarios para la realización de cualquier poción. Estaban aquellos de Primer Grado, en los cuales se basaba fundamentalmente toda la elaboración y que, de no utilizarlos, afectarían drásticamente el resultado.

Luego estaban los de Segundo o Tercer Grado —dependiendo de la importancia— los cuales podían ser sustituidos por algo que tuviera las propiedades que se buscaban en un principio. Aunque no era nunca lo más recomendable, existían ingredientes que por extinción o verdadera dificultad —tanto física como moral— para conseguirlos hacia que fuera necesario su sustitución.

Lamentablemente el ingrediente principal de aquella poción era sangre envenenada de cuervo.

Requería de once gotas, a intervalos de cinco minutos entre cada una después de agregada la primera. Lo verdaderamente difícil de todo era que la sangre debía ser drenada del animal antes de que este muriera. El método para conseguirla era haciéndole una herida al cuervo con una daga envenenada y conseguir toda la sangre posible antes de su último aliento. Si tan solo una gota llegaba a ser drenada luego de muerto el animal, la poción se tornaría rosa pálido, y cualquiera que la tomara moriría en tres minutos.

Agregó la décima gota y sonrió al ver un rosa oscuro: todo había salido a la perfección. La última gota debía ser echada justo antes de que la poción fuera embotellada en viales individuales. Para eso había que esperar a que la misma se enfriara sin ninguna intervención. Dos horas, por lo menos.

Esperó mientras limpiaba el desastre que había hecho. Aquella podía considerarse como una de las pociones más difíciles que tenía que hacer —no la más difícil, había otras más complicadas— pero el hecho de que la sangre de cuervo no fuera la única necesaria no la hacía una poción sencilla. Por lo menos el perro y la rata no tenían que permanecer vivos mientras se les drenaba.

Pasadas las dos horas agregó la última gota y llenó 30 viales con el contenido del caldero.

Para cuando terminó, la hora de la cena había pasado. Por el aspecto físico no tenía hambre; y por el aspecto social… sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que a nadie le importaría que el "Amable y amado" Profesor de Pociones faltara a la cena. Tal vez la mayoría se alegrara de su ausencia. De todas formas no podía importarle menos.

Decidió que lo mejor sería terminar de corregir los exámenes que debía entregar al día siguiente. Jamás les daría el gusto a sus alumnos de poder decir que Severus Snape se había atrasado en su trabajo.

Caminó pensativo y directamente con unos exámenes hacia su escritorio en el aula de pociones. Hacía más de dos años y medio que había dejado de usar su oficina o sus habitaciones privadas para trabajar.

Si alguien se hubiera tomado la libertad de poner la duda de todos en palabras, y le hubieran preguntado el motivo de su cambio, increíblemente él, Severus Snape, hubiese estado dispuesto a responder: "Porque desde aquí me lo imagino a él sentado en su lugar". Y señalaría con el dedo justo el lugar del que hablaba. Lamentablemente nadie tenía ni tanto valor ni tanto interés en ese tema.

Llevaba dos horas intentando corregir los exámenes sin dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran por otros temas.

"Odio a los Hufflepuff" suspiró con frustración al comprobar que dos tercios de las respuestas estaban equivocadas. A veces no lograba comprender la magnitud de la ignorancia de algunos de sus alumnos.

Dejó el examen sobre los demás y se masajeó los ojos por el cansancio, tenia días sin dormir y esperaba poder conciliar el sueño por un par de horas seguidas, por lo menos.

Durante los últimos cinco años sus noches habían estado plagadas de pesadillas que le hacían estremecer hasta el alma. Siempre soñaba con la misma persona, y en todas las ocasiones era testigo de su trágica y despiadada muerte y de sus agónicos gritos de auxilio. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada, aunque luchara incansablemente por hacerlo.

Tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar como la puerta se abría, pero logró recomponerse rápidamente sin hacerle ver a su visitante el efecto de su inesperada entrada.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que te encontraría aquí. — la voz del director llego a sus oídos.

— Deberé aprender a esconderme mejor.

Albus cerró la puerta tras de sí y recorrió con la vista todo el salón de clases. Aquel lugar se veía tétrico con Severus como la única presencia humana. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos y ocupó la silla que quedaba más cerca del profesor de pociones. Saludó a Severus con la mano y sus ojos azules se entrecerraron al tiempo que una sonrisa cruzaba su cara. El otro sabía que se trataba de su ridículo juego de simular ser un estudiante. Como si alguno de sus estudiantes le sonriera….

Severus clavó en el otro su mirada inquisitiva, y Albus se la sostuvo por un largo momento. Sus ojos azules se inundaron en una tristeza tan grande, que el otro no necesitó ver cuando negó con la cabeza para entender su mensaje.

Aun no había señales de él.

Apretó los puños por debajo del escritorio para controlar su furia, giró el rostro para que Dumbledore no pudiera ver sus labios fruncidos e intentó tranquilizarse y no empezar a romper todo a su alrededor. No era algo suyo perder el control delante de otro ser humano, ya era demasiado el hecho de que frente al viejo director se le escaparan algunas emociones.

—Si no tienes nada que informar no veo por qué sigues aquí—exclamó con todo el control que pudo, pero aun así de forma mordaz. Lo que más deseaba era quedarse solo y poder destrozar cuanto tuviera a su alcance.

Albus captó el tono en la voz del profesor, pero no se sintió ofendido por ese detalle. Tanto así porque ya estaba acostumbrado a lo ponzoñoso que llegaban a resultar unos cuantos de sus comentarios, como porque comprendía el por qué de esa reacción.

Esperó hasta que la rabia inicial en Severus disminuyera, o por lo menos él la supiera controlar. Severus era un maestro en el arte de controlar las emociones, y aunque por su condición de humano podía flaquear y perder su máscara por unos segundos, no le tomaba más que ese tiempo para volverlo a recuperar.

Dumbledore aprovechó entonces para mirarle con detenimiento. Se atrevería a decir, sin ninguna duda ni contrariedad, que en el último lustro aquel hombre tras el escritorio había sufrido más que durante todo el tiempo que tuvo que servir de espía contra el señor oscuro.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Severus.

—Qué extraño, las reuniones siempre son en tu despacho. Acompañados de un té y unas deliciosas galletas. —dijo mordaz mientras revisaba nuevamente el último examen. Sabía que estaba bien corregido, pero quería algo que le evitara tener que mirar al otro a la cara.

—Si quieres pido un poco de té. ¿De qué se te apetece?—preguntó sin ningún rastro de maldad. Ahora que lo pensaba bien si tenía ganas de beber un poco de té.

Severus levantó la vista de los papeles —aunque se había dado cuenta que se había saltado una pregunta incorrecta— y suspiró con resignación.

— ¿Qué quieres Albus?

— ¿Sabes qué se celebra en seis días?

Severus sí lo sabía, y lanzó un bufido de exasperación ante la pregunta del otro. ¿Qué ganas tenía el viejo metiche de amargarle la existencia todavía más?

— ¿Quién en el mundo mágico no lo sabe, Albus?

—Y supongo yo que eso no es de tu agrado.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar—dijo mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Sentía que la falta de descanso comenzaba a pasarle factura con un dolor de cabeza— sabes muy bien, luego de cinco celebraciones iguales, que por mi todos los del ministerio se pueden meter su celebración por donde mejor les parezca.

Se levantó, dispuesto a acomodar todo para retirarse a su habitación. Había sido un largo día y solo quería llegar a su cama y dormir, eso si las pesadillas se lo permitían.

—Severus—le llamó calmadamente—tan solo intenta tener algo de fe.

El aludido se giró rápidamente y con sus ojos refulgiendo en llamas lanzó una mirada de incredulidad al otro. Después de un momento cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Antes de hablar pensó en que últimamente suspiraba demasiado.

— ¿Te digo algo, Albus? Tengo más fe de lo que tú puede creer. —Sonrió sardónicamente y agregó — puede que sea lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo y vivo todos estos años.

Albus lo miró durante unos instantes, como si quisiera penetrar en su mente y corroborar esa información. Luego asintió. Apoyó los codos encima de la mesa de trabajo y descanso la barbilla en sus manos juntas. Entonces se sumió en un completo silencio. Sin decir nada clavó los ojos en el piso y de cuando en cuando los elevaba para observar la figura parada frente a él.

¿Qué significado tenía esa acción para Severus Snape? Fácil. Que el director quería decirle algo importante y aun no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo que se resumía en que aun no podría irse a descansar.

Se quejó varias veces en su interior y volvió a tomar asiento. Tuvo que esperar alrededor de siete minutos para poder escuchar la voz del director. Contó segundo por segundo.

—Decidí revelar el secreto de Hope Land.

Jamás pensó que siete palabras le afectarían tanto. Rápidamente se puso en alerta, revisando la oración escuchada intentando encontrarle la trampa, algún rastro de sarcasmo o algún tono que denotara una broma de mal gusto.

No encontró nada.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Quería decir más, quería preguntar muchas cosas. Deseaba que Dumbledore dejara de mirar al suelo y comenzara a contarle todo lo que quería saber. Pero simplemente estaba atónito.

— Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

"Cinco años" pensó Severus. "Pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que es más antiguo"

—Estuve guardando el secreto por seguridad.

"Por lo que tú pensaste que era seguridad. Recuerda que al parecer eras tú el único que lo sabía."

—Pero ahora me parece que ya no es necesario. —después de pensar un momento agregó: —Por lo menos no entre algunos de los miembros de la orden.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

Hubo momentos en la vida de Severus en donde se sintió impaciente al punto de cometer l0curas. Pero tal vez ninguno como ese. En que lo único que deseaba hacer era tomar la silla en la que estaba sentado y lanzársela al director por decirle aquello e irse sin siquiera considerarlo.

—Lo hare el lunes. —Dijo girándose Albus y sonrió tan dulcemente como le fue posible—Los lunes son excelentes para hacer cosas que no deseamos, así el resto de los días prometen no ser tan malo. —hizo un breve silencio— Ven mañana a mi oficina temprano, me gustaría que tu lo supieras primero.

El otro solo llego a asentir antes de que el director desapareciera tras la puerta.

Se quedó por espacio de una hora pensando, y mientras más pensaba más le dolía la cabeza. Lamentablemente sabía muy bien que la dosis exagerada de pociones contra jaqueca le traería malas consecuencias. Terminó de recoger sus cosas cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse a sus espaladas y se supo a solas.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras caminaba a sus habitaciones, notaba como con cada día que pasaba se le hacía muy pesado realizar un simple movimiento como poner un pie frente al otro, y ese era uno de esos días. Le dolía enormemente cuando al final de la tarde seguían sin tener noticias de su paradero, de la persona que siempre reinaba sus sueños, o mejor dicho, sus pesadillas.

Le parecía un acto de masoquismo el irse a dormir cuando sabía que a su mente acudirían imágenes que le aterrarían hasta el alma, pero ya había perdido demasiadas horas de sueño y necesitaba descansar, y tal vez lo lograra, aunque después llegaran a él las temibles escenas de terror.

_0OOOO0O0O0O0O_

"He perdido la fe en las cosas buenas.

Y aun así sigo esperando tu regreso cada vez que miro el cielo"

Jueves 29 de octubre del 2005. 11:34 pm.

Cuando Dumbledore salió del aula de pociones pensó que sería agradable pasear un rato por los jardines. La mayoría del personal ya debía de estar durmiendo, así que su última opción sería ir y hacer lo mismo. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, dormir era lo último que deseaba.

Caminó por los pasillos desiertos sin encontrarse a nadie. Sin hacer ruido. No era que tuviese miedo de encontrase a alguien; el director debía de ser la última persona en meterse en problemas por dar un paseo nocturno. Simplemente era algo bastante típico de él: no emitía ningún sonido al caminar. O casi ninguno.

Minerva siempre le preguntaba qué tipo de hechizo usaba y por qué lo hacía. El solo se encogía de hombros y negando con la cabeza le decía que directamente el nada tenía que ver.

—Deben de ser los zapatos que uso— comentaba mientras desestimaba el asunto con un movimiento de mano.

En todo caso, aquello era un misterio demasiado interesante para descubrirlo.

Se detuvo en el tramo quinto luego de la trigésima sexta escalera. Los cuadros en la pared dormían profundamente; excepto Silencio Dorado.

Una hermosa dama, que seguía al pie de la letra la descripción física de Ricitos de Oro, enmarcada simplemente en un cuadro cuyo marco era de caoba sin ninguna marca que lo hiciera especial; y aun así podría ser uno de los cuadros más mágicos en todo el mundo.

Había sido encerrada hacia ya muchos siglos, de los cuales ella llevaba la cuenta en su mente.

Nació con un don especial. Podía ver claramente el interior de una persona con tan solo hacer contacto con sus ojos. Lo había utilizado para entretenerse mirando las diferentes personalidades y para descubrir a aquellos que gozaban de practicar la hipocresía.

¿Su problema? Era muda. Nunca emitió sonido alguno desde el día que nació. Y era una lástima, porque quedaba relegada. No era competencia contra su hermana y su hermosa voz cuando cantaba. Ni contra su mejor amiga cuando se disponía a conquistar a todos con su ingenio a la hora de hablar. No llamaba la atención. No era nadie.

¿Su crimen? Cambiarle su hermoso don a un traicionero demonio que le obsequio la voz. Lo que al principio ella considero el mejor regalo del mundo. Pero después lo aborreció profundamente, cuando la quemaron al tercer día. Bajo el pretexto de practicar la hechicería. Porque solo con magia involucrada se le podía dar voz a quien nació sin ella.

Lo que más le entristeció antes de morir, fue que lo primero que dijo, —lo mismo que la condeno— había sido un "Te amo" susurrado al mejor amigo de su hermana. Triste. El mismo fue quien la expuso ante todos.

Cuando comenzó a sentir su cuerpo arder tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquel dolor insoportable que la estaba envolviendo no la iba a matar; sino que simplemente estaba siendo transportada. Y fue así. Su alma torturada por las llamas fue a parar a aquel sitio, negándole el descanso deseado, dándose cuenta que aquel demonio no solo se había llevado su don aquel día, sino que también un pequeño trozo de su alma. El cual coloco dentro de aquel cuadro, para que ella viviera eternamente en silencio.

A menos, que alguien viera en sus ojos. En ese momento a aquella dama se le otorgaba la voz para revelar los secretos del alma que observaba.

Silencio Dorado buscó desesperadamente los ojos del director. El ensordecedor silencio de su estancia la enloquecía. No era mucho el ruido que llegaba a ese pasillo, y el sonido de su propia voz la consolaba de vez en cuando. Pero casi nadie sabía de su existencia, y llegar a escucharse a sí misma resultaba casi un milagro. Pero Dumbledore no permitió que sus miradas se cruzaran. Conservaba el pensamiento de que a veces no siempre es bueno conocer en todo el alma propia, principalmente porque tenía... miedo, de encontrarse con que no estaba tan alejado de la oscuridad como le gustaría.

Decidió seguir su camino dejando atrás a la hermosa mujer del cuadro en su silencio. Siempre se había preguntado cómo había llegado el cuadro hasta Hogwarts. Un total misterio para él. Se había enterado cuando el antiguo director se lo comento casi sin pensarlo, pero nunca se había animado a comprobar los poderes de Silencio Dorado por sí mismo.

_-0o0o0o0o0o0o00_-

"El color de mi sombrío mundo es negro

El principio y el cambio final, en blanco y negro

La gente es astuta, en algún momento se vuelven delirantes

Realmente ¿por qué estoy así? ¿Por qué?"

Black-GDragon.

Viernes 30 de octubre del 2005. 3:00 am.

¿Cuánto dinero necesitaba una persona para sentirse feliz? No lo sabía. ¿Cuánto poder necesitaba una persona para sentirse importante? ¿Mucho o demasiado?

Los romanos definían la justicia como: Iustitia est constans et perpetua voluntas ius suum cuique tribuendi; que significaba: La justicia es la constante y perpetua voluntad de dar (conceder) a cada uno su derecho".

Los derechos son: "honeste vivere, alterum non laedere et suum quique tribuere"... "vive honestamente, no hagas daño a nadie y da a cada uno lo suyo".

Lástima que ya pocas personas creyeran en la justicia.

Hermione se frotó los ojos con pereza, se sentía cansada. Desde su silla se estiró un poco y sintió un dolor agudo en el cuello cuando intentó girarlo. Demasiado trabajo.

En la cocina de la madriguera solo estaba ella. Todos los demás dormían. Algo bastante natural a las tres de la mañana.

El café estuvo listo y se sirvió una taza.

Inmoralidad, atropello, abuso, iniquidad.

En tiempos de guerra las personas casi no sueñan con un futuro. Entre las muertes de los aliados y los planes no se tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Pero en aquellos momentos en los que podía soñar despierta, Hermione había imaginado su vida si llegaba a sobrevivir.

Injusticia, despotismo, ilegalidad.

Había soñado con casarse, terminar su carrera, una gran casa y un montón de niños que jugaran en ella. Cualquiera pensaría que aquello era extraño viniendo de Hermione Granger. Pero su familia siempre había constado de pocos miembros, y el hecho de poder formar su propia y numerosa familia le atraía sobremanera.

Miró por la ventana de la cocina mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Afuera llovía estrepitosamente, como si el cielo se fuera a desprender pedazo a pedazo en cualquier momento.

Suspiró.

No había logrado casarse. Ron la amaba, y mucho; y en ese aspecto el sentimiento era bastante correspondido. Pero simplemente las circunstancias le impidieron la boda. Pero no el hecho de que quedara embarazada. De gemelos.

Su carrera nunca pudo comenzar. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible entrar en cualquier universidad mágica cuando todas estaban controladas, o tenían alianza, con el ministerio de magia. Y ellos luchaban contra el ministerio de magia. Incluso las universidades Muggle la habían rechazado.

¿Una casa grande? Por lo menos había tenido una casa propia. No era muy grande, pero eso dejo de importarle el mismo día que se mudó con Ron y sus bebes recién nacidos. Lástima que el gusto le duró poco. Un par de años después su casa ardía en llamas y ella y Ron apenas si habían tenido tiempo de sacar a sus hijos. Todo lo demás se quemó.

Aquel incendio fue provocado, pero jamás investigado.

Tiranía, opresión, yugo, crueldad, absolutismo, dictadura.

Por lo menos tenían a Molly. Que no esperó ni un momento para llevarse a los cuatro a su casa e instalarlos al minuto. Luego de la muerte de sus padres cuando aún seguía en Hogwarts, Molly se había convertido en una fuerte figura materna. Y eso le resultaba un alivio.

Imposición, dominio, vejación.

—Deberías estar descansando.

Molly Weasley había entrado en la cocina envuelta en una bata marrón. Se había quedado parada un rato en el marco de la puerta viendo como Hermione perdía la mirada a través de la ventana.

—No lograba dormir

Cuando la mujer se acercó a la mesa, Hermione colocó sutilmente unas anotaciones debajo de varias hojas que había sobre la mesa.

— ¿Alguna pesadilla?—le pregunto Molly.

Negó con la cabeza y tomó un pergamino, escrito de lado y lado, para luego tendérselo.

La matriarca Weasley comenzó a leer.

 _La casa de una familia de seis miembros ardió en llamas la noche pasada. No sé cuántos de ustedes habrán leído ya esta lúgubre noticia en El Quisquilloso, El Profeta o en cualquiera de esas prensas vendidas y traidoras a la moral; pero les puedo afirmar que todo esto no es más que otra forma del gobierno para joder a sus opositores._

 _Los medios—cada cual vendido con todo y reporteros— le han querido hacer creer a la crédula población que aquel incendio fue provocado por uno de los niños de forma "pendiente a investigar". Y así murieron, además del niño, cuatro adultos. (Su madre y padre, un abuelo y dos hermanas menores de edad) Extraño. ¿Y qué sería extraño? Que tres miembros de esa honrosa familia fueran opositores abiertamente declarados contra el gobierno de Mathews Shickman._

 _¿Y qué es eso de pendiente a investigar? ¿Qué rayos puede hacer un niño de cinco años, y Squib, como seguramente debió investigar el majestuoso Ministerio de Magia, que no se haya logrado conocer? Esto está podrido. No ha sido la primera casa de rebeldes que ha ardido en fuego. Ni será la última._

 _El ministerio se deshace de los indeseables, y a los débiles los convierte en fieles corderitos sacrificables._

 _Iluminando el Camino._

Iluminando el camino era una especie de pseudónimo de revolucionario. Muchos le tildaban de cobarde por no decir su nombre real ni mostrar la cara. Pero para otros era entendible. Si se atreviera a hacerlo él podría ser el siguiente en perder la casa… y la vida.

Escribía pergaminos llenos de información opuesta al gobierno. No solo el de Mathews Shickman, sino el de cada país, fuere mágico o Muggle, que estuviera aliándose con el Ministerio Británico de Magia.

Cuando Molly terminó de leer bajó el pergamino y clavó sus ojos en todos los otros sobre la mesa.

—No había oído nada de esto—dijo con voz bastante baja. — ¿Que es Iluminando el Camino?

—Es más bien un quien. —tomó la taza entre sus manos y la hizo girar en suaves círculos, haciendo que el liquido girara— escribe estos pergaminos y los distribuye lo mas clandestinamente que puede.

— ¿El Ministerio lo sabe?

Hermione asintió después de beber un sorbo.

—Pero no saben quién es. Si no, ya no habría más camino que iluminar.

La lluvia afuera se había detenido. Repentinamente, sin dar tan siquiera un pequeño aviso.

Un columpio construido en la parte trasera de la madriguera hacia unos pocos años se mecía suavemente. Oscilaba de delante hacia atrás con calma. Las cadenas con las que estaba sujeto—con intervención de la magia— a una rama de un gran árbol chirriaban como si estuvieran sujetas a un tubo de metal. El sonido era leve, pero escalofriante si se toma en cuenta que el columpio siguió meciéndose, sin razón aparente, hasta el amanecer.


	3. La pura verdad

_Capitulo 3. La Pura Verdad._

 _Fragmento Del Libro para Magos Inexpertos._

 _Capítulo VIII. Página 80. Sección 2._

 _De los embarazos masculinos. (EM)_

 _Todo hombre que posea un núcleo mágico con la suficiente fuerza, puede quedar embarazado. A diferencia de la creencia popular, para que ocurra un embarazo masculino, si el futuro gestante tiene suficiente magia, no es necesario que su pareja sea mago._

 _El 80 % de los bebés en los embarazos masculinos son niñas debido a que en el momento de la fecundación el cromosoma x, al ser la constante en el genotipo humano, es quien prevalece._

 _Preguntas frecuentes sobre los embarazos masculinos._

 _¿A qué edad un hombre puede quedar embarazado?_

 _Cuando el núcleo mágico ha alcanzado su madurez. Casi siempre esto ocurre luego de los 18 años. Aunque existen casos en que la maduración del núcleo tarda más tiempo o menos._

 _¿Es posible llevar a buen término un EM sin complicaciones?_

 _Los EM requieren más cuidados que los embarazos femeninos. Puesto que en un principio el cuerpo masculino no estaba diseñado para gestar. Lo más recomendable es que durante el embarazo el gestante cuente con un mago o bruja a su lado que pueda proporcionarle magia cuando el bebé agote sus propias reservas._

 _En caso de no tener una pareja mágica existen muchos voluntarios que se ofrecen a servir como padres de apoyo._

_0o0o0o0o0_

Me concentro en escuchar la verdad de tus labios

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dolorosa?

Latigazos sobre mi cuerpo parecen tus palabras.

Todos aman a la verdad, hasta que la encuentran.

Viernes 30 de octubre del 2005. 6:00 am. Escocia

Llevaba más de quince minutos sentado en la oficina del director. Albus estaba detrás de su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en este y la barbilla descansando en sus manos cruzadas.

Ya había rechazado las galletas y cualquier caramelo de limón que Dumbledore quiso ofrecerle. Lo único que había aceptado fue una taza de té. Había dejado que el otro eligiera el sabor; y era algo de lo que se arrepentía enormemente.

Colocó la taza llena— con un líquido demasiado dulce para su gusto— junto a las rechazadas galletas y suspiró internamente.

A su llegada se había dado cuenta que ninguno de los cuadros tenia habitante alguno. Aquello debía de ser cosa de Albus, extraño. Pero era aun más extraño que se tardara casi veinte minutos sin tan siquiera pestañear—si se tenía en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba hablar.

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo que lo principal en una guerra, es no dejar que el enemigo se entere de tus planes.

Severus asintió en silencio. Sentía los ojos del otro clavados en su rostro. Pero intentó no hacer contacto visual. Hacer contacto visual con el director resultaba peligroso.

—Bien—prosiguió—también sabes, mi muchacho, que es peligroso que alguien sepa de más. —Tomó una de las galletas del plato y jugó con ella entre sus dedos. — Es por eso que muchas veces se te omitieron ciertos detalles. O tu mente fue borrada de lo esencial.

—Eso lo tengo claro. —Dijo viendo como la galleta se desmenuzaba— Pero recuerda que siempre dejé un hilo que me hiciera pensar que algo me faltaba. Aunque leyeran mi mente nadie lo descubriría; pero yo sabría que mi memoria fue borrada por seguridad.

—En efecto.

—Pero luego de la guerra los recuerdos volvieron, y los hilos se rompieron. Ya nada me falta.

—Eso fue, Severus, porque lo que te voy a contar nunca se te fue dicho. —el director tomó un poco de su propio té — a decir verdad lo sabían muy pocos. Siete. Contándome a mí. Lamentablemente una de esas personas murió hace unos cuantos años.

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, era como si se volviera un manto que los cubriera. Severus pensaba que si estiraba la mano podría tocarlo. Ni siquiera Fawkes, que parecía dormir profundamente, hacia el menor sonido.

— ¿Y el misterio es?

—Lo pondré de esta forma. ¿Recuerdas el cuarto año de Harry?

Severus hizo memoria. Se acordaba bastante bien. Ese año Harry había actuado más extraño que nunca. Temporadas en las que no comía… viajes a la enfermería sin razón aparente… y ese año no participó en el torneo de Quidditch.

—Harry estaba embarazado.

Su cerebro tardó más de lo que acostumbraba en procesar esa información. Tuvo que filtrarla varias veces. Entre conductos de broma, de sarcasmos y humor negro. Hasta que al fin la comprendió.

— ¡Albus, el solo tenía catorce años! ¡¿Qué maldita broma es esta?!

Severus gritó. Y lo hizo tan fuerte que el golpe seco que hizo su silla al caer—al levantarse tan de repente— apenas se escucho.

Albus lo miró. Snape tenía los ojos bien abiertos, demostrando que sus palabras le habían sorprendido. Se esperaba esa reacción. A decir verdad el mismo tuvo una reacción similar cuando se enteró. En muchas ocasiones había encontrado divertido las veces en que alguno de sus comentarios sorprendía al serio e imperturbable maestro de pociones. Lamentablemente aquella no era una buena ocasión.

En aquel momento no sabía si continuar con el relato o intentar tranquilizarlo.

—El estaba embarazado Severus. —Continuó diciendo con tono calmado— Recuerda, ese año no participó en el torneo de Quidditch.

—Se metió en problemas por hacer travesuras. —Intentó buscar ideas lógicas, aunque el mismo, en aquel tiempo, sospechó que algo demasiado extraño ocurría— McGonagall lo castigó.

—Se necesitaba una excusa. Fue una excusa muy vaga en verdad, de la que creo tú también llegaste a dudar. Pero, al final era la más fácil de contar.

—Pero… ¿cómo?...

—Siéntate Severus, por favor, aun queda mucho por contar. Y en cierta medida, esto es lo más fácil de escuchar.

¡¿Qué un niño había estado embarazado con catorce años era fácil de escuchar?! ¡¿Qué el gran Harry Potter, con tan solo catorce años, y bajo su propia nariz, había estado embarazado era fácil de escuchar?!

Severus se controló. Levantó su silla del suelo e intentando evitar cualquier comentario inoportuno hizo un gesto al otro para que prosiguiera.

—Bien—suspiró Albus—Ese año Harry estuvo embarazado. Debes creerme, sabes que yo no mentiría en algo así.

— ¿Cómo? Tan solo tenía catorce años.

—Si te refieres a su núcleo mágico, déjame recordarte, mi muchacho, que nuestro Harry no era común.—empujando sus gafas de media luna por el puente de su nariz hizo una pausa— Ya para esa edad había madurado su núcleo más de lo que muchos lo harán en toda su vida.

Severus duró un momento en silencio. Internalizando las palabras que el otro decía.

— ¿Y su pareja?—preguntó— No he oído de ningún segundo "Señor Potter". Aun con todo su poder un embarazo masculino es demasiado complicado para que cualquier ignorante de su edad lo embarazara.

—No fue alguien de su edad el que lo embarazó.

Silencio ¿esta era la parte en la que todo se tornaba demasiado oscuro y escabroso? Hubo un punto en que la mirada penetrante y contradictoria de Albus parecía impedirle preguntar

— ¿Entonces quien?

—Vernon Dursley. Su tío político, el que estaba a cargo de él.

Severus había sido el testigo principal, sentado en la primera fila, de cómo todos y cada uno de sus nervios se resquebrajaban día a día en los últimos diez años. Sin duda los más duros de su vida.

Su fachada de hombre frio, duro, sin sentimientos, objetivo y calmado quedaba solo en eso. Una fachada. La guerra era cruel, y podía exterminar el alma de cualquiera. La desesperación no se le quedaba atrás.

La desesperación por no saber qué hacer, por no saber que va a suceder. La incertidumbre de si se verá el día siguiente o si será la última noche. La angustia de sentirse inútil. Todo eso podía marcar a una persona. Y Severus Snape era un hombre marcado. Había visto demasiados horrores, demasiadas muertes y traiciones. Era consiente hasta donde podía ser capaz de llegar la inmoralidad y la perversión. Algo bastante tenebroso.

En ese momento sintió como otro de sus nervios se quebraba. Mantuvo su rostro imperturbable mientras esperaba que el proceso de destrucción acabara. Lento, doloroso. Cada vez que perdía uno se traducía a ansiedad, más pesadillas y peor humor que nunca. Pero en especial—y eso era algo que jamás diría—inestabilidad emocional. Pero no aquella que ponía a llorar a las mujeres embarazadas. Para él se convertía en amargura y desesperanza.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Ya a esas alturas era algo normal. Reuniendo toda la calma posible tomó la taza de té que había abandonado— además de dulce ya estaba helada. Bebió un sorbo e intentó buscar su voz.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Vernon lo forzó.

Severus se obligó a levantar una ceja.

— ¿Al mago más fuerte de todo el mundo?

—Aunque su núcleo mágico era fuerte, el aun seguía siendo un niño, tú mismo lo has dejado claro. Además, le había drogado.

Conocía muy bien las drogas y todos sus efectos. Un amargo sabor subió por su garganta al imaginarse aquella inmunda escena.

—Sucedió poco antes de que las clases comenzaran. Madame Pomfrey y yo nos enteramos un día en que Harry se desmayó y ella le reviso.

Fawkes aleteó un poco. Severus cerró los ojos y pensó en qué hora seria. A su mente vinieron imágenes de los estudiantes bajando las escaleras, entrando al Gran Comedor. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

— ¿El niño vive?

Dumbledore asintió. Y por un momento durante aquella conversación Severus pudo ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa; y sus ojos brillar.

—Se llama Hugo. Pensamos que lo mejor sería que abortara. Aun con toda su magia, debido a su edad, Harry podría haber tenido grandes dificultades en el embarazo. —el director comenzó a buscar entre los pergaminos de su escritorio—eso sin tener en cuenta a Voldemort—hubo un minuto de silencio—pero, simplemente, no pudimos.

— ¿Cargos de conciencia?

Albus negó y por un minuto fijó sus ojos en el otro.

—Hasta el día de hoy resulta un misterio para mí y para la misma Madam Pomfrey. Lo más lógico sería decir que la magia de Harry protegió a la criatura. Aunque en ese momento el mismo Harry era uno de los que apoyaba la pérdida del bebé.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que utilizamos todas las formas existentes. —el director se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes.— Lo hacíamos con el convencimiento de que era lo correcto. Simplemente nada sucedía.

Dumbledore encontró una foto entre todos los papeles. La miró y por unos momentos sus ojos se llenaron de una nostalgia y vida que hacía mucho no tenía.

Colocó la foto sobre el escritorio y la deslizó hacia Severus. Este la tomó.

Era una fotografía mágica con los bordes desgastados. Reconoció inmediatamente a Harry; a un Harry de unos diecisiete años. Hacia una mueca de hastió con los labios, pero sus ojos mostraban una gran chispa de diversión. La acción que se repetía era sencilla: el solo miraba la cámara por un par de segundos, hacia la mueca de disgusto y después giraba su cabeza hacia la derecha, como si lo llamaran. Pero lo que mas captó su atención fue el pequeño que estaba sobre su regazo intentando alcanzar su rostro una y otra vez con su pequeña mano.

La fotografía no tenia color. Pero era más que obvio que el pequeño había sacado el negro y alborotado pelo de su padre.

—Albus…

—Son Harry y Hugo. La tomaron cuando el pequeño cumplía años. —el viejo director recorrió su oficina con la mirada— me siento muy aliviado de que él fuera más fuerte que nosotros.

Severus asintió comprendiendo y alejó sus ojos de la foto.

— ¿Quiénes mas sabían?

—Arthur y Molly Weasley, el señor Ronald, la joven Granger e Ivan Karkarov.

— ¿Ivan Karkarov?

—Llegó un año antes de todo lo que te estoy contando. Sinceramente jamás me dijo de qué país procedía; llegue a pensar que podría ser ruso, pero no me parecía importante.

"Extraño" pensó Severus. Albus siempre quería saber hasta el mínimo detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Duró un tiempo siendo una especie de informante en la Inglaterra. Se mezclaba e intentaba obtener información de cualquier movimiento de Voldemort reclutando jóvenes. Cuando Hugo nació decidí dejarlo a su cargo. Ivan en aquel tiempo tenía unos 27 años.

— ¿Por qué él?

—Por qué nadie le conocía. Había entrado al país de forma ilegal, y con mi ayuda vivía en una zona Muggle bajo un Fidelio.

En ese momento Dumbledore se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia una ventana abierta. Fuera unas densas nubes cubrían el cielo. Probablemente llovería.

—He de decir que no fui el único que dio gracias a Merlin por no haber logrado cumplir los planes de aborto. Para cuando el niño nació Harry ya lo quería.

— ¿No le guardaba rencor?

Dumbledore negó

—Al principio me pareció que lo veía como a un hermano pequeño. Algo lógico si recordamos su edad. Las vacaciones comenzó a pasarlas entre los Weasley e Iván y Hugo.

El director dejó de hablar por un segundo. Severus pensó que le estaba dando tiempo para que analizara lo que le acababa de decir. Estaba en eso, cuando cayó en la cuenta.

—Iván Karkarov vivía en Hope Land. — Susurró quedamente.

—En el numero 17 de Hope Land. —corroboró el director— Justo al final de la calle. El día que desapareció, Harry se encontraba en esa casa visitando a Hugo. Los restos humanos que se encontraron eran del joven Ivan. El ministerio nunca logró dar con su identidad, en cierta forma no había registros de el por ningún lado. Y al quemarse la casa se destruyó cualquier evidencia.

— ¿El ministerio sabe sobre Hugo?

—Por el momento, no. Solo sabían la ubicación de Harry. No el porqué estaba ahí. Y espero que no se enteren. Eso complicaría aún más las cosas.

Severus asintió, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y tendría que ir a su aula. Sabía que no podría concentrarse del todo en su lección; así que, para mala suerte de sus alumnos, hoy tocaría examen sorpresa. Eso le daría tiempo para pensar.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, y sin girarse carraspeó.

— ¿Qué hiciste con el tío de Harry?

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia su escritorio sin responder, abrió uno de los cajones y apuntó el interior con su varita. Severus no escuchó el conjuro, solo el delgado hilo rosa que salió de la punta de la varita. Albus metió la mano, sacó un trozo de pergamino y se lo extendió a Severus.

Un traslador preparado.

—Puedes encontrarlo en esa dirección. Y Severus—llamó antes de que abriera la puerta—para cualquier tercero, Vernon Dursley murió.

Se quedó un momento en silencio luego de que el maestro de pociones desapareció. Acercándose a su escritorio y rebuscando nuevamente entre los pergaminos notó que la foto de Harry no estaba. Sonrió de medio lado y suspirando ordenó a los elfos que le prepararan mas té.

_0O0O0O0_-

Tres...Dos...Uno...Caos...

1 de agosto de 1994.

Cambiaba los canales del televisor con gran dejadez. Era bastante increíble que pagara por un costoso plan de más de 545 canales y que en ninguno hubiera nada bueno que ver. Tal vez debería dejar de impresionarse con tanta facilidad de las propagandas.

Terminó apagando la televisión. Lo más seguro era que terminara encontrando algo mejor en la computadora.

Rascándose la cabeza con pereza decidió pasar antes por la cocina. La casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Petunia y su hijo habían salido tres horas antes hacia el centro comercial para comprarle ropa nueva a Dudley. Extrañamente mucha de la que tenia le estaba quedando chica. Él y Petunia acordaron cambiar el detergente que utilizaban para lavar la ropa. Había escuchado que los detergentes de mala calidad encogían las prendas, y estaba muy seguro de que aquel era el caso.

O era el detergente, o el fenómeno de su sobrino que arruinaba la ropa de su querido hijo a propósito.

Harry…

Vernon Dursley llenó una bandeja con comida y se preparó para subir a su habitación y sentarse tras su computadora por un par de horas.

Cuando subió las escaleras de detuvo un momento. Dudó por un instante, luego se dirigió a la habitación de su sobrino. Del fenómeno de su sobrino.

Al abrir la puerta la oscuridad del lugar le impidió ver, en un primer instante, el cuerpo tirado sobre la cama. Unas gruesas telas negras estaban pegadas a las ventanas, y los cristales de estas, pintados de negro. Todo con el objetivo de que el propietario de aquella habitación no pudiese ver el exterior en aquella habitación.

Dejó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa que había junto a la puerta, tomó una de las galletas que se había servido y, sin encender la luz, caminó hacia el cuerpo que permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama.

No necesitó tener luz para ver las gruesas cuerdas que amarraban las muñecas de aquel cuerpo al respaldo de la cama. Ni las que iban de sus tobillos a los postes inferiores o la que atravesaba su cuerpo horizontalmente sujetando su abdomen al lecho. Mucho menos necesitó luz para saber que estaba desnudo. Todas esas imágenes aun las tenía fresca en la memoria.

Con la mano libre acaricio la mejilla del joven y sintió una ligera humedad que delató llanto. Harry se removió bruscamente bajo su toque; pero la mordaza evitó que hiciera algo más que débiles sonidos.

Los efectos del "polvo mágico" debían de estar pasando ya. Lástima. La diversión no podía durar eternamente.

Al dia siguiente tendría que levantarse bien temprano para desamarrar al chico. Pero no esa noche.

Desajustó un poco la mordaza y pusó la galleta dentro de ella. Pensó que si el chico tenía hambre, encontraría la forma de comerla.

Se dirigió hacia la salida y tomó su bandeja. Debía esperar a que el efecto se acabara por completo. En la mañana el muchacho estaría confundido, dolido, muy dolido… y asustado. Pero más que nada, confundido.

No le importaba. Verdaderamente le encantaba ver como unos cuantos gramos podían doblegar a un mocoso de _catorce años._


	4. El Árbol de la Redención

Capitulo 4. El Árbol de la Redención.

"Para todos los fantasmas que nuca van a agárrame." MCR. The Ghost of You.

Viernes 30 de octubre del 2005. 4:46 pm. Ministerio de Magia

Mathews Shickman cruzó las piernas por encima de su escritorio de caoba mientras llevaba el cigarrillo a sus labios. Era increíble el cómo se había dejado atrapar, nunca en su vida había sido adepto a ninguno de esos "gustos comunes". Ni siquiera compartía el amor por la bebida que su difunto y amado padre había tenido. Pero al parecer la vida estaba para traer cosas nuevas. Y a él, además de muchas cosas, le había traído el cigarrillo.

Tomó una carpeta de su escritorio y sonrió con suficiencia al mirar su contenido. Jugó con sus dedos con el encendedor y prendió fuego en una esquina de la documentación. Le encantaba ver arder las cosas. Eso era algo que tenía desde pequeño, ver como el fuego consumía todo siempre había sido de su agrado.

Se emocionó cuando el fuego terminó por consumirlo todo y volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo, expulsando el humo por su boca casi con lujuria. Otra cosa que le encantaba además del fuego, era el humo.

Comenzó a reírse sin control, salirse con la suya era algo que le llenaba enormemente y siempre le hacía sentir extasiado. Su oficina hechizada le permitía reír como loco sin que nadie le oyera, así que se reía como jamás pudiera hacerlo frente a otros.

Su risa no era agradable a la audición, su risa verdadera por lo menos. No aquella farsa que hacia delante de las cámaras y de la gente, esa estaba practicada para que sonara normal. Pero en la forma en que se reía ahora, con maldad, con egocentrismo, con deseos de poder… esa risa, que salía desde el fondo de su corazón, helaba la sangre de cualquiera.

Cuando terminó de reír y se calmó, se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia una gran ventana. Había sido alterada mágicamente para mostrar la representación del árbol de Yggdrasil. No era una simple pintura; había utilizado un complejo hechizo para lograr cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo, de su más grande obsesión.

La imagen que sus ojos veían en ese momento era el árbol de Yggdrasil en una configuración del final de los tiempos. Con los mundos de sus ramas en la total destrucción, y el mismo tronco del árbol quebrándose desde las raíces.

Colocó su mano sobre la imagen y cerró los ojos… imaginándose dueño y señor de todo aquel apocalipsis… o mejor dicho, de aquel Ragnarok.

—Si sigues mirando así a ese árbol, pensare que eres dendrofilo.

Mathews Shickman se giró lentamente y vio al hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio. Lo miró detenidamente, tentado a pedirle a punta de varita que se quitara de su hermosa silla. Pero al final se contuvo. Lingo Larks, alias Azazel, no era un hombre al que se le podía amenazar y salir ileso… o vivo.

Larks tenía metro noventa y seis, y sus hombros anchos le asemejaban regularmente a un toro parado en dos patas. ¡Algo sencillamente encantador! Y no solo físicamente era atemorizador, Lingo podría decir en un minuto todas las maldiciones, hechizos y palabras soeces que pudiera existir.

Además, Mathews sabía que el otro era un sádico sin contención. Podía llegar a ser verdaderamente imparable cuando tenía un objetivo en la mira, y aquella era la razón por la que le había buscado. Lingo Larks parecía no temer morir, y mientras pudiera satisfacer sus gustos enfermizos, seguiría las órdenes de Shickman hasta el final de los días.

— ¿No te he dicho que no vengas a mi oficina?—dijo en tono serio, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

¡Aquello era absurdo! Él era el ministro de magia, no Lingo Larks. ¡Él tenía que estar sentado en la silla tras el escritorio, no Lingo Larks! Pero sabía que debía mantenerse calmado. Aun cuando lo que más le gustaba era tener el máximo poder—sobre cualquier cosa—y aun cuando sabia que Lingo le obedecería, sabía que no le tenía miedo. Todo era al revés. Mathwes tenía miedo de Lingo, era más poderoso, pero no podía eliminarlo. Por lo menos no todavía. Lingo le resultaba de mucha utilidad, y era mejor tragarse el orgullo de vez en cuando para obtener la victoria.

—Tranquilo Ministro—contestó Lingo arrastrando las palabras. Con esa extraña mueca que asemejaba a una grotesca sonrisa—nadie me vio entrar. ¡Nadie nunca lo hace!

—Y espero que nunca lo hagan.

—Sabes que no lo harán. Además—se detuvo mientras entraba la mano en su chaqueta y extraía una fotografía mágica, se la tendió a Shickman y este la tomó cauteloso. La imagen mostraba a un hombre y una mujer dando el brindis el día de su boda, sonriendo y abrazándose. —el trabajo está hecho.

El Ministro de Magia observó la foto por unos momentos sin lograr comprender.

—No conozco a ninguno.

Lingo alargó el brazo y señaló al hombre.

— ¿Le suena a algo la frase: Iluminando El Camino?

Mathews abrió los ojos en muda comprensión. Desde hacía un tiempo le había pedido a Lingo que encontrara al tal Iluminando y lo dejara imposibilitado para seguir oponiéndose al gobierno. En palabras más sencillas, debía matarlo. Le agradó en gran manera aquella noticia. Y su alegría inicial creció aun más. Uno por uno sus opositores caerían.

— ¿Y la mujer a su lado?

— ¿Su reciente esposa?

—La foto es reciente—dijo más para sí mismo.

—Se casaron hace tres días. — Sus ojos brillaron con malicia mientras parecía recordar lo siniestro de sus actos— Yo les hice una visita en su luna de miel. Ella era linda, realmente linda. El fue un tipo con suerte.

—No la suficiente—suspiró el ministro y se puso de pie. Esta vez se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas con vista a la calle.

Se quedó un rato contemplando a las personas ir y venir, decidiendo que cada una de sus vidas le pertenecía a él. Y solamente a él.

Sabía que Lingo ya se había marchado. Era lo mejor.

Se dio cuenta que aún conservaba la foto en su mano. Y sabía que tenía el encendedor en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Necesitaba ver arder.

_0o0o0o00o0_-

"Como una marioneta nacida

Fuera de su sombrío ataúd.

Tu cuerpo está cubierto de hileras de hilo rojo

Y la oscuridad acuna tu corazón."

Domingo 1 de noviembre del 2005. 8:36 am.

El nombre de aquella zona Muggle era Villa Redención; un lugar que en su época llego a ser considerado casi como tierra Santa, y para Severus Snape resultaba algo más que una simple y vaga coincidencia.

La dirección que Albus le había dado antes de salir de su oficina había sido Numero 5 de Villa Redención. Al Norte de Escocia. Una forma bastante sencilla de mandarlo de una punta a otra. Al principio llego a pensar que se trataba de una broma; o que Albus ya estaba lo suficientemente senil para olvidar ciertos detalles. Pero después se dio cuenta que Villa Redención no era tan difícil de encontrar. Resultaba ser muy conocida por esos lados de Escocia. Además de ser el único sitio, por esos lados, que llevaba ese nombre.

Desafortunadamente, resultaba que Villa Redención era, así como muchos otros lugares, uno de los atractivos turísticos menos conocidos —o preferidos— fuera del rango del norte de Escocia.

Había sido alzada entre 1913 y 1918, contando tan solo con siete familias y con el nombre de Peace Village.

El número de habitantes creció en la década de 1930, así mismo el número de creencias religiosas.

Peace Village pasó de ser una comunidad puramente católica a una de diversidad de creencias.

Obtuvo en nombre de Villa Redención cuando sus moradores empezaron a construir iglesias para sus creencias. Lo hacían a las afueras del pueblo, pues de esa forma nadie tenía una iglesia contraria a sus creencias cerca de su casa.

La palabra "Redención" le fue dada pues al parecer todos creían tener la llave de la salvación.

El pequeño pueblo terminó siendo rodeado por iglesias a la que asistían, además de los fundadores, personas de otros lugares que no tenían algún templo adepto a sus creencias.

Había iglesias de los Baptistas de White Way, la Primera Asamblea de Dios, los Adventistas del Séptimo Día, la Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días, la Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana. Protestantes como los Calvinistas, los Luteranos y los Pentecostés. A ese paso, para la década del 80, Villa Redención contaba con más de 20 templos donde se disputaban casi todas las religiones y sus variantes.

Ya durante el siglo XX, cuando la mayoría de los pobladores había decidido mudarse a lugares menos apartados, fueron colocados dos altares budistas cerca de los otros templos.

Mientras caminaba entre los templos, Severus vio a una mujer con un largo vestido blanco sentada bajo el dintel de la puerta destartalada de una de aquellas chozas. Cerca de ella, un trozo de madera carcomido por los elementos, rezaba: templo Bautista La Verdadera Salvación.

La mujer apenas si se fijo en el, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, sus ojos parecían desorbitados, y el decidió no prestarle gran atención.

Le costó algo de tiempo ubicar la casa numero 5. No estaban bien señalizadas.

Era una de las más pequeñas del lugar, en cualquier otra cosa, no destacaba en lo más mínimo. La verja que rodeaba la casa parecía no tener más de un año. El césped estaba bien cortado y un viejo terrier—a simple vista parecía tener ya más de nueve años— dormitaba sin hacer caso al recién llegado.

En las escaleras del porche, un hombre de unos 65 años fumaba. A esa distancia no podía estar muy seguro, pero aquel hombre le recordaba extrañamente a Albus. Solo que sin la barba y el largo cabello. Y mucho menos estrafalario.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el hombre mayor siguió fumando sin alterarse, lanzando sendas bocanadas de humo al aire con gran tranquilidad.

Snape decidió pasar sin ser invitado. Aquel hombre no parecía querer moverse de su lugar y el no tenía la intención de quedarse ahí parado todo el día.

Abrió la pequeña puerta de la verja y caminó hacia el hombre de mediana edad.

—Vendría usted siendo la primera visita que recibe en casi once años. —dijo el hombre tan pronto se le acercó, dejando escapar el humo de su boca— creí que me moriría sin ver este día.

Aquel individuo hablaba con gran calma. Como si tuviese toda la vida para pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

Severus no contestó. Se limitó a esperar a que el hombre continuara. Si se parecía lo suficiente a Albus sería bastante conversador, y en un pueblo como aquel haría que quisiera hablar diario con el Terrier dormido.

—Me llamo Mad—dijo el hombre mientras se incorporaba con dificultad— ¿Usted que es para el pobre Elas?

¿Elas? ¿Qué era él? ¿Qué pensaba aquel hombre? Tal vez se había confundido de dirección; esperaba que no.

—Un viejo amigo. — dijo tras analizar sus opciones.

Mad clavó sus ojos en el por un momento. Suspiró sonoramente y lanzó la colilla al suelo para luego pisarla.

—Es extraño. Uno se pone a pensar que puede hacer un hombre, para que su familia no lo quiera volver a ver.

—Se puede suponer que fue un hombre bastante malo.

—Usted está en lo cierto. Pero los hombres "malos" no consiguen buenos amigos. Y me parece que es lo único que a él le queda

Cuando decidió hacerle una visita al tío de Harry nunca pensó que podría encontrar. Así que sencillamente aquello le desconcertaba. Odiaba estar desconcertado. Odiaba no saber qué decir o qué hacer. Y sencillamente odiaba a Albus por meterlo en ese tipo de situaciones. ¿Acaso no podía haberle dicho algo? Algo sobre como presentarse, o sobre qué decir, nada más.

Mad volvió a suspirar; parecía más bien que se le hacía difícil tomar aire. Sin decir nada dio un giro y entró lentamente en la casa. Lo siguió.

El mobiliario era austero. Al parecer solo lo necesario, nada más. El comedor y la sala estaban unidos en una sola habitación, y en todo ese espacio solo había una mesa de madera—a lo sumo para tres personas—, sin sillas, y dos sillas desperdigadas por las esquinas. No había ningún jarrón, ni ningún cuadro. Ni siquiera alguna mesita con un retrato de nadie. Austeridad al más puro estilo.

Ni siquiera él era tan parco.

No creía que aquello fuese por falta de dinero.

—Espero que no le moleste ir primero a la cocina— dijo Mad sacándolo de sus pensamientos—Ha llegado a la hora de la comida.

Severus no dijo nada, el otro tampoco parecía esperar su respuesta.

La cocina le sorprendió aun más. Daba la impresión de que solo se usaba uno de los armarios. Mad se acerco, lo abrió y saco un envase lleno de galletas.

—Esto es todo tan... vacio.

— ¿Lo dice por los muebles? En todo caso, el no sale de la habitación. Y yo prefiero pasar el rato leyendo o jugando con Lany. —Hizo una pausa— además, tomo las comidas con la señora Jenkins. Ella es una grata compañía.

— ¿Lleva aquí mucho tiempo?

—Lo mismo que Elas. Once años.

Severus siguió con la vista los movimientos del otro. Vio cuando abría el envase y sacaba una galleta, para luego colocarla sobre una pequeña y raída bandeja. Después tomo una jarra, le quitó el platillo que la cubría y sirvió agua en un vaso.

—Es extraño ¿sabe? Durante este tiempo he aprendido a aceptar el precario estado de cordura de Elas, pero aun no me acostumbro al hecho de que lo único que coma sea una galleta al día.

— ¿Solo eso?—Severus se sorprendió. Si bien no había sido un fiel seguidor de la vida de aquel hombre, sabía que Vernon Dursley no era un hombre que se contentara con una sola galleta al día. Incluso para individuos menos glotones aquello sería excesivo.

Mad asintió.

—Ni siquiera yo comprendo. La primera vez que el señor Al Dumb me lo dijo pensé que había escuchado mal. Desde entonces viene alguien dos veces cada año y me trae exactamente 182 galletas. Y, simplemente, es lo único que come.

¿Al Dumb? ¿Acaso Dumbledore no podía pensar en un nombre mejor? Incluso llegaba a ser estúpido.

Vio como el hombre se dirigía hacia él.

— ¿En serio quiere verlo?

Severus resistió la tentación de preguntarle si había algún problema y se limito a asentir.

Severus Snape, a diferencia de muchos otros, sabía perfectamente que tras la fragante sonrisa de Albus Dumbledore, podía esconderse uno de los seres más aterradores y perversos. Para efectos de su tranquilidad—o eso esperaba el— aquella bestia solo despertaba cuando tenía en frente a alguien que en verdad lo merecía. Y Vernon Dursley en verdad se lo merecía.

Y vio a Vernon Dursley. O por lo menos, lo que quedaba de él.

La habitación tenía un ambiente lúgubre. Era pequeña y sofocante. Las ventanas habían sido bloqueadas con tablas de madera que no permitían la entrada ni del más pequeño haz de luz. La única luz provenía de una solitaria vela sobre una pequeña mesita de noche—la cual había tenido mejores tiempos—. Aparte de la vieja mesita solo había un colchón raido y sucio tirado en el piso sobre el cual estaba un Vernon Dursley abrazado a sí mismo. Temblando, casi como si estuviera convulsionándose. Pudo darse cuenta que los labios de Vernon se movían rápidamente sin emitir sonido alguno.

Vio como Mad se acercaba a Vernon y colocaba la galleta sobre el colchón.

—La comerá luego—dijo—cuando sienta que se ha quedado solo.

— ¿No habla?

Mad negó lentamente, dio media vuelta y camino hasta la mesita donde la vela daba señales de extinguirse. Tomo una de las que estaban al lado y encendiéndola con el fuego de su predecesora la coloco en su lugar.

— ¿No es…?

— ¿Peligroso? No hay corrientes de aire que acrecienten las llamas, y él nunca se ha levantado. Jamás. — Mad comprobó que todo estuviese listo y caminó hacia la puerta —una vez probé dejarle algo más que la simple galleta. Un tazón de sopa de la señora Jenkins. Ni siquiera lo tocó.

—Lo que sea que haya en su mente, si es que hay algo—Severus agrego lo último más para sí mismo— le está consumiendo. Lo más probable es que ya no le quede mucho.

Mad se encogió de hombros.

—Lo extraño es, que tengo la vaga sospecha de que su estado va más allá de un simple trauma.

Severus alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué cree usted?

Suspirando, Mad cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que daría todo lo que pudiera para saber cómo termino así.

_0o0o0o0o0_

"Solo me resta por decir que fue un disgusto conocernos"

2 de febrero del 2005, Rusia

—Nombre.

—Ivan.

La mujer levantó los ojos del papel en el que escribía y se fijó en Harry.

Alta, con grandes curvas y excesivo maquillaje. Tenía unos ojos grandes y azules. Opacos. Tal vez por los años que llevaba en aquel lugar de perdición.

La mujer—que decía llamarse Ylka—carraspeó un poco.

— ¿Y tienes apellido, muchacho?

Tardó más de lo que deseaba en entender. A veces se le hacía complicado seguir el hilo de las conversaciones en aquel idioma tan difícil.

—Karkarov. Ivan Karkarov.

Harry se removió algo incomodo en la silla bajo el escrutinio que recibió inmediatamente dijo aquel nombre. Sabía que utilizar aquella identidad sería peligroso. Pero tenía un acta de nacimiento con ese nombre la cual podía hacer pasar como suya. Además, no podía usar su propio nombre.

— ¿Eres de por aquí? No tienes nada de nuestro acento. Y déjame decirte que he conocido personas de cada rincón de este país.

—Mi madre es inglesa. —Dijo tratando de sonar calmado—yo nací allá. De ella tengo el acento. Mi padre solo pudo darme el apellido. El murió poco después de mi nacimiento.

Respiró cuando le pareció ver que Ylka se creía la historia. Necesitaba el trabajo, con urgencia. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran. Si aquella mujer seguía haciendo preguntas tendría que levantarse, dar media vuelta e irse de aquel prostíbulo.

Ella anotó, con letra descuidada, las palabras Ivan Karkarov en el papel que tenía delante.

Harry aprovecho para mirar más detenidamente a su alrededor.

Aquel sitio se llamaba "Lujuria", una palabra más que adecuada para un lugar como ese. Estaba casi vacío; a las diez de la mañana era normal en un prostíbulo. Las mesas individuales, la pequeña tarima, los tubos que llegaban desde el techo hasta el suelo, la barra… nada de eso era nuevo para él.

Pero jamás se había acostumbrado a estar en esos sitios. Siempre le traían malos recuerdos. Vender su cuerpo, salir herido, que lo usaran una y otra vez… ser humillado… Todo eso tenía que aguantar quien prostituyera su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente, si quería comer tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando volvió su atención a Ylka se fijo que la mujer lo miraba atentamente. Trago fuerte. Siempre con el miedo de que alguien le reconociera.

Había adelgazado más que nunca en su vida. Pero tenía cuidado de no verse huesudo. Los clientes casi siempre buscaban cuerpos "perfectos". El verse huesudo lo haría parecer enfermo. Y eso le sería un inconveniente en su trabajo. Su cabello había crecido, bastante. De ese modo podía esconder un poco su rostro. Y más su cicatriz. Ya no era el típico cabello corto, rebelde y negro del Niño que Vivió. Las circunstancias lo habían obligado a teñírselo. Seguía usando sus gafas, su mala vista era algo que no podía cambiar. Pero sus ojos ya no eran verdes. Los lentes de contacto decorativos se encargaban de ocultarlos.

Había cambiado. Mejor dicho, había sido obligado a cambiar para sobrevivir. Desde los lugares que lo hacían usar perforaciones—las cuales, debido a que distorsionaban mas su aspecto aun seguía usándolas— hasta el hombre que le pagó una fuerte suma de dinero para que se hiciese un tatuaje. Todos habían contribuido para cambiarle el aspecto. Tanto, que ya ni se reconocía a sí mismo en el espejo.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo Ylka, —existe algo en ti que me atrae mucho. Y yo tengo buen ojo para esas cosas. Por eso soy la encargada de admitir nuevos integrantes. Aquí nosotros pagamos por día. No queremos cuentas pendientes con nadie. Casi siempre el primer día es de prueba, pero te diré algo; si consigues que siete Lime sean consumidas a nombre tuyo, te pagamos hoy mismo. —Ylka hizo una pausa y agregó—es lo que menos se vende.

Harry asistió lentamente. Procesando aquella información. Comprendiendo que ya tenía trabajo.

—Solo falta ponerte un apodo. —pronuncio Ylka después de un largo silencio. El estuvo a punto de creer que ya tenía que irse.

— ¿Un apodo?

Ella asintió

—Evitamos usar el nombre real. Así las cosas son más sencillas. ¿O tú prefieres usar tu nombre?—Harry negó, y ella se giro hacia un camarero que limpiaba minuciosamente las botellas tras la barra. —Igor—dijo, y el hombre dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a Ylka. —ayúdame a ponerle un apodo.

Igor clavó sus ojos en Harry. Tenía una delgada cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, pasando por uno de sus ojos. Se notaba a primera vista que ya no podía ver de ese ojo.

—Bella—dijo lentamente. Arrastrando la lengua.

—Bella es la chica de 18 que vino desde Omyakon hace cinco días

Igor pareció meditarlo más detenidamente. Cerró los ojos por un minuto completo y luego, con su voz pastosa, dijo:

—Muñeca de Porcelana.


	5. El comienzo de fin

Capitulo 5. El Comienzo del Fin.

 _Fragmento Del Libro para Magos Inexpertos._

 _Capítulo XX. Página 545. Sección 7._

 _De las Protecciones contra Catástrofes Naturales._

 _Las Protecciones contra Catástrofes Naturales, o PCN, son muy poco usadas debido al gran esfuerzo que conlleva su funcionamiento. Son creadas a base de hechizos y rituales, y deben ser invocadas con un mínimo de 5 días antes de cierta catástrofe para poder resistir._

 _Dichas protecciones se mantienen en constante renovación. Lo que implica que siempre tienen que estar absorbiendo energía._

 _Debido a estas especificaciones es por lo que casi nadie las usa._

 _Las PCN son mayoritariamente utilizadas en entidades públicas con planteles físicos grandes. Donde la gran cantidad de miembros y/o voluntarios sean suficientes para mantenerlas activas el día con día._

 _Estas entidades tienden a dar asilo en caso de desastres a las personas que lo necesiten._

 _Existe un libro que detalla con gran exactitud cada hechizo necesario para dichas protecciones: Las catástrofes y sus Protecciones, de Nil Colmon._

 _Las protecciones tienen un límite. Y se rompen al momento de que ese límite es superado._

 _A continuación mostraremos una lista de todas las entidades Públicas Mágicas, alrededor del mundo, que poseen las mejores protecciones reconocidas, y junto a ellos, en la escala del uno al cinco betios—unidad de medida poco común de las protecciones mágicas—, las calificaciones de dichas protecciones. Nótese que el simple hecho de recibir un 1 cuenta bastante a la hora de enfrentarse a una catástrofe natural._

 _Hemos dejado de lado las propiedades privadas, como la Prestigiosa Malfoy Manor con una puntuación de 3.4, o el Club MV con 2.9, ni ninguna otra entidad privada, debido a que no se ofrecen en la lista de asilos disponibles._

 _Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Londres. 4.9 B._

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. 4.7 B._

 _Academia Beauxbaton. Francia.3.9 B._

 _Instituto Drumstrang. Escandinavia. 3.8 B._

 _Templo de los Seguidores de Merlin. Cuba. 2.4 B._

 _Iglesia de Magos con Creencias Catolicas. Estados Unidos. 2.0 B._

_'O0O0O0O0O0_-

"Miremos el cielo por última vez

¿Son acaso los dioses saludándonos?"

El Ragnarok, en la mitología nórdica, es la batalla final del mundo. Esta batalla será supuestamente emprendida entre los dioses, los Æsir, liderados por Odín y los jotuns liderados por Loki. No sólo los dioses, gigantes, y monstruos perecerán en esta conflagración apocalíptica, sino que casi todo en el universo será destruido. Cuando eso suceda el árbol de Yggdrasil será resquebrajado. Los humanos perecerán, los dioses serán vencidos, y el mundo estará a merced de los pocos que sobrevivan. Tendrá que ser creado nuevamente. La profecía está marcada. Todos sabían quién iba a morir, y de qué manera. Lo único que los dioses nunca pudieron saber era cuando empezaría. Las señales estaban dichas, pero no había un tiempo marcado.

En el Ragnarok estaban destinados a morir todos. Solo unos cuantos quedarían para ver un nuevo amanecer. Repoblar los mundos y comenzar de nuevo. No podría ser de otra manera.

O nadie nunca pensó que podía ser de otra manera.

Pero, en el momento en que Odín se sentó en su trono a esperar a sus cuervos, y escucho lo que estos habían visto, se entero que existía una forma de cambiar el final del Ragnarok. O, mejor dicho, el comienzo.

Hugin y Munin susurraron en su oído la existencia de la Canción Del Ragnarok, creada por la misma Hela, quien la recitaba una y otra vez para entretenerse.

La canción había sido formada con los lamentos del Helheim, el hogar de los muertos. Y parecía tener el poder de conseguir el comienzo del Raganrok.

Dicha por la boca de la diosa Hela, dentro del Helheim, tan solo servía para atormentar más a los malvados caídos. Pero fuera del Helheim, y en las manos de Loki o cualquier otro lograría desencadenar el Ragnarok.

Y Munin le advirtió que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Loki se enterara de su existencia.

Así que Odín decidió bajar al Helheim y le pidió a la diosa Hela que le cambiara la Canción del Ragnarok por un minuto junto a Hugin, para que pudiera preguntarle todo lo que quisiera. La diosa aceptó encantada. Sabia de la gran sabiduría que poseían aquellos cuervos. Pero, también sabía que Odín querría destruir la canción. En labios de ella nada malo podría ocurrir, pero conocía que podía pasar si la canción era recitada fuera de su morada. Así que antes de desprenderse de la canción para dársela a Odín pensó detenidamente en lo que podría hacer. Luego, sonriendo con malicia le susurró a Odin:

 _Ni tu ni ningún otro dios podrá tenerla._

 _Debes dársela a alguien._

 _Y que este se la dé a su descendencia._

 _Condenado a un solo heredero estará._

 _Y cuando muera la canción pasara._

 _La canción nunca morirá,_

 _Pero si no encuentra un dueño, cualquiera que la busque la encontrara._

Odín sabía que ella hablaba de Loki. O de cualquier alma maligna que deseara desencadenar el Ragnarok.

Debido a lo que le había dicho Hela, se vio obligado a buscar quien guardaría la Canción. Loki no comprendía el amor que sentía Odín hacia las criaturas humanas. A su parecer eran seres inferiores, despreciables e inservibles. Simples juguetes para divertirse. Y todos los dioses conocían muy bien la forma de pensar de Loki. Incluyendo a Odín. Así que, impulsado por su gran sabiduría, decidió bajar hasta el Midgard y entregársela al descendiente de Ask y Emblar.

Así pasaron los años… las décadas… los siglos… Y la canción pasaba de padre a hija, de madre a hijo… siempre siguiendo la línea de Ask y Emblar.

Justo como decía la profecía, el portador de la canción solo podía procrear un hijo. Y al morir la canción era heredada a su progenie. Cada portador conocía los misterios de aquella canción que nunca debía ser recitada en voz alta, y nunca lo hicieron, porque eran los descendientes de los elegidos por Odin.

_0o0o0o0o_

Lunes 2 de noviembre 2005. 1:00 am. Hora de Alemania.

"Nacimos de la nada.

Vivimos huyendo de la muerte.

¿No te das cuenta que ella sigue nuestros pasos?"

No recordaba exactamente cuándo comenzó, pero desde que era joven le gustaba mantenerse despierto en las madrugadas para leer, dibujar, o simplemente ver una buena película. Nunca fue un hombre de mucho dormir.

Colocó la cafetera en la estufa y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina a leer el libro que lo tenía enganchado, se dispuso a esperar el café.

Elder Niedermann cumplía ese día 69 años de edad. Se había mudado a Alemania hacia poco menos de dos años, extrañamente ya tenía más acento que los propios alemanes.

Durante toda su vida había estado viviendo en diferentes lugares, algo necesario, considerando la responsabilidad que cargaba. Pero entrada la vejez, comenzaba a extrañar su natal Finlandia; y estaba considerando seriamente que tal vez podría ir a su tierra el siguiente año y quedarse el tiempo que le restara de vida. Quizá aun le quedaran unos veinte o treinta años. ¿Pero y si no? Quería vivir la vida que le quedara, larga o corta, donde había nacido. Establecerse durante veinte años en un solo sitio no sonaba nada mal para alguien que vivió toda su vida dando tumbos. Sintió que era una excelente decisión.

Niedermann era un hombre bastante amable. Pagaba sus deudas a tiempo, ayudaba a sus vecinos en todo lo que pudiera y jamás se había peleado con nadie en toda su vida. Se había casado joven, a los 21 años. Y durante todo su matrimonio había sido feliz. Lamentablemente su esposa había muerto diez años después. Dejándole a él solo con un pequeño de unos 8 años de edad.

Había amado mucho a su esposa; tanto, que decidió nunca volverse a casar. No fue algo que decidiera en voz alta. Pero sabía muy bien, sin siquiera tener que pensarlo mucho, que no podría volver a querer a otra como a la que fue su esposa. Por su vida pasaron algunas mujeres más, pero ninguna logró llevarlo al altar. ¿Ya para qué? En todas buscaba a su difunta Katarina sin encontrarla. Además, ya tenía un hijo. No necesitaba más descendencia. Ni iba a poder tenerla.

Sabía que cuando él muriera, su bello hijo se convertiría en el guardián de la Canción Del Ragnarok, y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

Cuando Niel, su hijo, cumplió la mayoría de edad, le habló de la importancia de casarse y procrear un heredero. Lo mejor era que se juntaran tres generaciones. Así se lo había dicho su propio padre.

Niel estaba viviendo en Grecia con su esposa y su pequeña princesa: Lucy. Y Elder no podía estar más feliz. De vez en cuando recibía fotos de su pequeña nieta, estaba creciendo bastante rápido y sin que nadie se diera cuenta pronto ella se convertiría en la guardiana de la Canción del Ragnarok.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo llevaron al presente. Ya era tarde para recibir visitas. Tal vez fuese la viuda Aricia buscando a su gato—nuevamente— en la casa de sus vecinos. El Capitán Neo tendía a perderse a todas horas, y aquella señora lo buscaba sin importarle que ya fuera pasada la media noche.

Se levantó, apagó la estufa y caminó hacia la puerta.

La señora Aricia, aunque buena mujer, era un tanto histérica en ciertas ocasiones. Una de ellas era cuando su gato, el Capitán Neo, desaparecía. La señora Aricia podía hacerle escuchar durante horas las mismas historias de cómo buscaba a su gato en todas partes.

Pero, esa noche, del otro lado de la puerta, no estaba la viuda Aricia.

Sintió un dolor agudo y punzante cuando una bala le atravesó el hombro. Cayó al suelo y se agarró la herida.

—Si intentas gritar te matare—oyó que decía el agresor desde el marco de la puerta—aunque de todos modos puedes considerarte hombre muerto.

Niedermann miro con creciente pánico al hombre que le había disparado. Era alto, bastante alto. Un metro noventa ¡Tal vez mas! Su pelo era negro y su piel ligeramente oscura. Llevaba unos guantes blancos. Era Lingo Larks. Jugaba con una pistola entre sus largos dedos.

— ¿Te gusta?—le dijo Lingo enseñándole el arma, mientras entraba en la casa y cerraba la puerta— Son extraños los muggles. Nosotros lo magos siempre nos creemos superiores a ellos, pero de buenas a primeras ellos inventan las armas de fuego. Y para mí, eso es superarnos con creces.

— ¿Qui… quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Decir que Elder estaba asustado era quedarse corto. Nunca en su vida había sentido que nadie emanara tanta… ¿locura? ¿Desquicio? Tragó duro mientras intentaba calmarse.

—Me dicen Azazel. Yo no quiero nada. Pero mi jefe está desesperado por encontrar el Fin.

Lingo sonrió al decir la última palabra. Y Elder comprendió. En su interior solo podía pensar en su hijo y su familia, y rogar por qué no los pudieran encontrar.

—Ah y—Lingo pareció ser inmensamente feliz con lo que iba a decir—le mando saludos a Niel y a su linda familia. —Colocó el arma apuntando a la cara de un lloroso Elder y quitó el seguro— y dígale, que así como con usted, no es nada personal.

Elder Niedermann cerró los ojos por última vez. Y con su muerte, la canción de Ragnarok era libre.

_0o0o0o0o0_

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 1:13 am. Hora de Alemania.

Después de disparar, Niel dejó la pistola en el suelo y salió de la casa. Comenzó a caminar y sintió como a sus espaldas llegaba la policía. Antes de matar a Elder se había encargado de aprenderse toda el área cercana a la casa. Así que solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos, concentrarse un poco y desaparecerse a unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar.

Se sacó los guantes y los tiro en el primer basurero que encontró. Ya no había evidencia. ¡Por eso le encantaban las armas! Si se era inteligente no dejaban ninguna huella, a diferencia de la magia la cual dejaba rastros hasta por el más simple hechizo.

Siguió caminando durante varios minutos.

_0o0o0o0_

Domingo 1 de noviembre del 2005.

La alarma se activó.

Esa noche había decidió irse a dormir temprano. Había tenido uno de esos días que te hacen reconsiderar si de verdad es necesario levantarse de la cama. ¿Pero la fortuna no estaba sonriéndole bastante? De vez en cuando la vida mandaba sus días malos, y solo quedaban dos opciones: hacerle frente o quedarse en cama. Y para Mathews Shickman la segunda opción no era válida.

Pero, de todos modos, irse a dormir temprano no era un pecado ¿verdad? Solo era una forma de acortar un poco aquel pesado día. Porque al parecer ni por ser domingo podía dejar de trabajar. No al menos que quisiera abandonar todos sus planes y seguir durmiendo, en ese caso…

Sintió que volvía a quedarse dormido e hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama. Aunque había decidido irse a dormir temprano no pudo llegar a su cama sino hasta después de las 10:00. Era increíble como aquel fin de semana se le había ido en contra.

Sabía que haber mandado a matar a Neville Longbottom era un riesgo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? El sujeto se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una amenaza para sus planes. Estaba al tanto de los movimientos en su contra, y muy al tanto de que Neville colocaba sutiles confrontaciones al gobierno en los libros que publicaba. Sutiles, pero que lograban su objetivo.

Lástima que no logro sacarlo del camino como con Xenophilius Lovegood hacia ya cuatro años.

Además de esa decepción, aun no lograba encontrar el maldito guardián de la canción que le hacía falta para completar el rito. Y eso si era algo que le estaba poniendo nervioso. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, mas peligro corría. Ya se había leído cada libro, cada fragmento, cada página o frase que tuviese que ver algo con las creencias nórdicas. Y nada.

Pero ahora, con los ojos fijos en un trozo de pergamino que parpadeaba ligeramente y hacía un irritante sonido, se le había esfumado el sueño y el mal humor. No le importaba haber dormido menos de media hora. No le importaba que el estúpido de Neville siguiese vivo. Tampoco le importaba el hecho de que hasta ahora, parecía haber avanzado a paso de tortuga; porque sabía que de ahora en adelante el juego iba a ser suyo.

Aquel pergamino tenía dos funciones, la primera era recibir un mensaje, una canción. Desde que se creó había estado en blanco, con grandes hechizos sobre él. Nunca lo había sacado de su casa, ni siquiera de su habitación. Lo tenía sobre su mesita de noche, y si alguien, contrario a él, se hubiese atrevido a ponerle la mano se habría llevado la sorpresa de encontrarse con que estaba recubierto —por ayuda de la magia— de un potente veneno de araña. Un muy letal veneno de araña.

Muchos le decían el Preludio del Fin, porque había sido creado con un solo objetivo.

Cuando el protector de la canción del Ragnarok moría, automáticamente su legado pasaría a su descendiente. Pero en el caso de que no hubiese descendiente la canción caería en manos de quien la buscara. Y aquel pergamino cumplía con la función de buscador.

Había conseguido aquel pergamino a base de esfuerzo, mucho dinero y actos de los que nadie podía enterase. Tenía miles de años, y durante todo ese tiempo había estado preparado para cumplir su objetivo. Shickman no pudo sentirse más feliz.

La segunda función el pergamino era la de poder reproducir la canción con la magia necesaria. Ningún humano, ni siquiera mago, podía ser capaz de reproducir la canción para que esta surtiera efecto, pero con el pergamino en sus manos…

_0o0o0o00O0O0O0_

"¿Qué sera peor? ¿Las pesadillas o la realidad?

A veces pienso que las dos se complementan"

Esa noche había demasiada neblina.

Corría entre los tenebrosos arboles del bosque oscuro desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y aun no encontraba la salida. Escuchaba su nombre a los lejos, alguien le llamaba con gran desesperación, con miedo y terror. Su respiración era agitada, los pulmones le ardían. No parecía estar más cerca del linde del bosque, y todo a su alrededor estaba inundado por una espesa neblina que le dificultaba la visión.

Corría sintiendo que el tiempo pasaba y el aun no lograba avanzar nada.

"Severus" nuevamente había vuelto a escuchar la voz. Cargada de angustia y del temor que le hacían helar la sangre. Aceleró con las fuerzas que le quedaban, sus pies dolían de tanto correr y estuvo a punto de flaquear en varias ocasiones. De pronto, sintió que llegaba a su destino. Aguzó la vista y con dificultad pudo ver los últimos arboles que lo separaban a él de los terrenos del castillo.

Solo que cuando logró salir, no había nada.

Miró para todos los lados intentando encontrar a quien buscaba, tenía la respiración agitada, tanto por la carrera como por la angustia, y aun así no iba a descansar.

Su nombre fue gritado otra vez, en un tono desgarrador que cortó el aire y a la vez su respiración. Se giró y a todo lo que daban sus piernas corrió hacia las puertas del castillo.

Oscuridad. Todo lo que había a su alrededor era oscuridad. Podía darse el lujo de decir que en el bosque oscuro no había tanta oscuridad—aunque terminara siendo irónico.

No podía ver mas allá de lo que había a un metro de distancia, así que cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras, justo en la entrada del castillo, y aun con la respiración agitada, observo una figura que parecía flotar bajo el dintel de la entrada.

De repente la niebla pareció disiparse un poco, por lo menos lo suficiente para que el pudiera ver con más claridad y se percatara de la atrocidad que contemplaba.

La figura era de una persona, y no flotaba, la cuerda alrededor de su cuello y sujeta del techo le mantenía suspendido en el aire. Tenía las manos atadas y la sangre corría por su cuerpo y goteaba formando un charco bajo sus pies. Estaba lleno de heridas que no dejaban de sangrar, pero él ya estaba muerto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que las pudiera contener, y en verdad que no quería hacerlo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del que colgaba sin vida, sus piernas por fin cedieron y cayó de rodillas en los escalones. Había luchado tanto, había corrido tanto solo para salvarle; pero ahora nada podría devolverle a quien tanto amo en silencio.

Se quedo ahí, llorando, tirado en el suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más, y solo reacciono cuando un ruido le alerto.

Escuchó cuando se rompió la cuerda que agarraba su cuello, el cadáver cayó al suelo.

_0o0o0o0_

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 1:26 am. Hogwarts.

Cuando Severus despertó, lo hizo con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo empapado de sudor.

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y abrazándose a si mismo repitió una y otra vez: "Esto es una pesadilla. Esto es una pesadilla"

El miedo seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Odiaba esas sensaciones. Cada vez que despertaba recordaba vivamente como se había sentido en cada sueño. La desesperación, el miedo, el pánico a viva piel…. ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Se sentía indefenso en cada sueño! ¡Indefenso! ¡Vulnerable! ¡Debil! ¡Impotente! Y cuando despertaba… sentía que el sueño seguía al despertar. El único momento en el cual él le temía a la oscuridad era después de tener una pesadilla.

Cuando regularizó su respiración dio un largo suspiro. Tomó su varita de debajo de la almohada y convocó un hechizo para ver la hora. Una y media de la madrugada. Perfecto. Otra noche en la que no podría dormir.

Se levantó de la cama sabiendo que intentar conciliar el sueño sería imposible. No queriendo admitirlo ni a su persona, tenía miedo. Miedo de cerrar los ojos y sentir, en medio de la oscuridad… algo.

Era como un niño de 5 años que no quiere dormir solo en su habitación por temor al coco.

_-0o0o00O0O0O0O0_-

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 6:39 am. Hora de Londres.

Los Elfos Domesticos eran bastante madrugadores. Tanto, que ya a las 6 en punto, cualquiera que se sentara en una de las mesas del Gran Comedor podría recibir gratamente su desayuno.

El Director era uno de esos que llegaban ni bien entrada la mañana y se levantaba cuando casi se acercaba la hora de la primera clase.

Severus, a su lado, no entendía como podía pasar tanto tiempo sentado. Snape no acostumbraba a comer tan temprano…a menos que no tuviera pesadillas. Tenía desde antes de las dos de la mañana despierto. Ya había adelantado muchas pociones; no le quedaban trabajos por corregir ni nada que lo mantuviera ocupado y sin oportunidad de pensar demasiado. ¡Ya solo le quedaba comer! Y hasta eso se le hacía difícil. Tragar, después de tener una experiencia como la de la noche pasada, resultaba hasta incomodo. Definitivamente Dumbledore tenía razón cuando le decía que las pesadillas le estaban consumiendo.

Levantó la vista y observó una de las últimas adquisiciones del Director. Sobre las grandes puertas dobles pendía un reloj con forma de Ovalo. Era un reloj singular por que en vez de números y manecillas tenia acertijos. Al principio Snape pensó que era estúpido. Y aunque los alumnos comenzaron a llegar más temprano a sus clases después de las comidas, le seguía resultando estúpido.

El gran reloj estaba hecho de madera de Roble enmohecido y recubierto con magia. Cada que pasaba quince minutos el cambiaba el acertijo.

Tomó el último sorbo de su te y fijó su vista en el reloj; en ese momento cambiaba el acertijo.

Eran siete lugares.

-Chichen Itza  
-Coliseo romano  
-Gran Muralla China  
-Machu Pichu  
-Cristo de Rio de Janeiro  
-Taj Majal  
-Petra de Jordania

¿Eso era un acertijo? ¡Era demasiado fácil! Eran las Siete Maravillas del Mundo. Lo que significaba que eran las siete en punto.

Se dijo así mismo que debería decirle a Albus que colocara verdaderos acertijos debido a que…

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que la mesa se movía. ¿Estaba alucinando ya? Presto más atención. No, la mesa se estaba moviendo. Más bien se sacudía. Miro a su alrededor y notó que no era solo la mesa del profesorado. La mesa de las diferentes casas, los bancos en los que estaban sentados los alumnos… ¡los mismos alumnos!

¡En Hogwarts había un temblor de tierra!

Se fijó que los estudiantes estaban asustados. Algunos ya se estaban poniendo de pie. Pero antes de que comenzaran a gritar o correr, Dumbledore se levanto rápidamente.

—Mantengan la calma—dijo en ese tono autoritario que guardaba para ese tipo de casos. — dentro de Hogwarts estamos a salvo—Snape esperaba que eso fuera cierto— esperemos tranquilos hasta que esto pase.

El temblor tardó 17 segundos.

En Hogwarts no había temblado jamás. El colegio estaba diseñado para eso ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo?

Dumbledore no se detuvo a pensar mucho. En la mesa de los profesores, además de él mismo y Severus, solo estaban Sprout y Minerva. Los demás, debido al incidente, no tardarían en aparecer. Ni tampoco los estudiantes asustados.

Salió de su sitio. Minerva y Severus se pusieron de pie. El director se dirigió hacia la profesora de Herbologia.

—Mi querida Pomona, te encargo el orden, por favor.

La mujer asintió. Y vio, desde su sitio, como el director salía del Gran Comedor seguido de sus dos compañeros.

—Minerva—dijo Albus al salir—necesito que veas que los estudiantes estén bien. — Pensó detenidamente durante un segundo— Y que les digas que todo ya ha pasado y pueden estar tranquilos. Si ves a algún profesor pídeles que te ayuden—antes de dar media vuelta, agregó—y si ves a Hagrid, pídele que pregunte si en el bosque oscuro saben algo.

_-0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 7:11 am.

"Nuestro tiempo fuera se agota"

La contraseña era "Fresas con Chocolate," y al oírla, la gárgola dio el paso. El director subió, detrás de él iba Severus Snape.

Durante todo el camino, el Maestro de Pociones se mantuvo callado, siguiendo al director y observando cómo calmaba a los estudiantes que se encontraron en el camino.

Pero cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró, no se pudo contener mas.

—Albus, ¿Qué rayos paso?

—Al parecer, mi querido Severus, fue un terremoto.

Snape bufó sonoramente mientras veía que Albus se acercaba a la chimenea.

—No te burles de mí. Ambos sabemos que esas protecciones son fuertes.

El director lo miro por un momento.

—Sabes que las protecciones pueden quebrase.

— ¿Te pareció acaso que ese temblor quebraría las protecciones? ¿De cuánto pudo ser? ¿4.0, tal vez 4.3? Nuestras protecciones resisten hasta los 6.9, y eso aquí todo lo sabemos.

— ¿Y tú qué crees que pudo ser?—preguntó el director, y Severus se quedó en blanco.

Albus dio media vuelta y a través de la chimenea llamó a la casa de los Weasley.

Al otro lado fue Hermione quien contestó.

—Profesor Dumbledore. —dijo la chica mientras asomaba su rostro.

El aludido inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Han sentido el temblor?—pregunto sin más formalidades.

— ¿En Hogwarts lo sintieron?—Hermione parecía, a través de las llamas verdes, verdaderamente asombrada.

Dumbledore vio como la chica miraba por encima de su hombro y le decía—lo más seguro que a la familia Weasley—: —En Hogwarts lo han sentido.

—Pero director—Hermione volvió a mirarlo—Los gemelos y Ron dicen que fue algo destructivo, pero mirando que no dejo daños, dudo que pasara de los 5.0. Hogwarts tiene protecciones hasta los 6.9.

Albus oyó como detrás de él Severus chasqueaba la lengua.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Necesito que me hagan un favor. Llama a la orden. Quiero que averigüen exactamente en qué lugares se sintió el temblor. Lo más rápido que puedan.

La comunicación se cortó. En otros tiempos Dumbledore en persona se habría encargado de hacer esas averiguaciones. Pero con el Ministerio vigilando hasta su respiración no le era muy sencillo estar comunicándose con otras chimeneas que no fueran las de miembros de la Orden—las cuales mantenían fuertes hechizos anti intervenciones—, o cobrando los favores que le debían los pocos funcionarios que aun quedaban que estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo.

El director tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y cruzó los brazos encima de este. Miro al maestro de Pociones detenidamente.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo. Siento que desde que dejamos el Gran Comedor ha pasado una eternidad.

Snape dio un corto suspiro, dándole la razón.

—Y tan solo han pasado 15 minutos. —agregó.

En ese momento, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar.


	6. Primeras señales

Capitulo 6. Primeras señales.

"Hablemos despacio y en voz baja

La muerte nos oye y nos acecha

Ella solo espera a que seamos felices

Para hacerse presente"

Intentó abrir los ojos.

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que con cada pequeño haz de luz que entraba por sus parpados se le agudizaba el dolor.

Pensó bastante sobre quedarse allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados.

Algo en su interior luchaba por salir y decirle que se levantara, que se pusiera de pie y se enfrentara a lo que sea que hubiera. Pero otra parte, tal vez un poco más decidida, le preguntaba que de que le serviría. Estaba agotado; mental y físicamente. ¿No sería mejor descansar? De todas formas también sentía los brazos y las piernas entumecidos. ¿Qué más daba si descansaba un poco? ¿No lo merecía después de todo lo que paso?

—Si te mueres puedes descansar para siempre.

¿Morir? ¿En verdad eso era lo que deseaba? Aquella voz, que se le hacía vagamente familiar, tenía razón.

Si moría podría descansar sin ser molestado por nadie. Dejarse llevar por la nada. No tener que volverse a levantar. No tener que volver a luchar. No tener que volver a pensar…

Alcanzaría la paz que siempre había buscado; la misma que siempre se le había negado. Podría dormir todo el día. Sin ser molestado por nadie, sin que nadie le necesitara…

— ¿Y Hugo?—otra voz, también familiar, y esta le hizo reaccionar.

Hugo…

No podía dejar a Hugo solo. Eso era impensable. Su hijo lo necesitaba. Era apenas un niño y no podía dejarlo en aquel desastre de vida que le había dado.

Pensó, por un momento, en el tiempo en que tenía la misma edad que su hijo. El si se había quedado sin padres, y era uno de los peores sentimientos existentes. No le haría eso a Hugo. Aguantaría todo lo que tuviese que aguantar por su hijo; aun si eso significaba sufrir toda la eternidad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. A su alrededor no había tanta luz como le había parecido. Extrañamente, cuando termino de abrirlos, el lugar pareció oscurecerse.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que encontró y se sentó. Estaba tirado en el suelo. Y dicho suelo estaba frio, muy frio. Pero no era hielo. Era roca solida y helada. A decir verdad, en todo el lugar hacia demasiado frio.

Y había niebla. Una espesa niebla.

Intento mover los brazos y las piernas. Tenía las extremidades acalambradas y le llevo un rato poder sentirlas a la perfección.

— ¿Ya estás listo?

Aquella era una de las voces de hacía rato. De las que se le hacían familiar. Y venia desde su espalda. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo, detrás suyo había dos figuras que le hicieron retroceder por el suelo de la impresión.

Delante de él habían dos niñas. Una vestida de blanco, la otra de rojo. Las conocía. O por lo menos tenía la sensación de conocerlas. Hizo memoria.

Tenía el presentimiento de haberlas visto hacia poco. Pero de ser así, ¿no las recordaría a la perfección? Ellas no eran fáciles de olvidar.

¿No recordaría haber visto dos niñas con las pupilas, el iris y la parte anterior de la esclerótica totalmente negro? Ambas tenían el pelo bastante corto y negro y la piel amarillenta. Como si estuviesen enfermas. ¿Cómo no recordarlas?

—No nos reconoce…—dijo en voz baja la que estaba vestida de rojo. —ha pasado tan poco tiempo y no nos reconoce.

Harry cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se enfoco a recordar. Sentía que tenía que obligarse a hacerlo, pero simplemente nada llegaba a su mente.

Una de ellas se le acerco, la de blanco. La niña sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

—Luego…

Y el recordó. Mu y Hu.

—Ustedes…—solo llego a decir.

—Mu… ¿Por qué el no recuerda nada? ¿Por qué nos olvida a nosotras?

Mu pareció pensarlo. Y Harry no se sacaba de la cabeza que aunque ellas hablaban desde una cierta distancia, le seguía pareciendo que le susurraban.

—Por la misma razón que ha pasado más tiempo aquí que en su mundo—respondió Mu. —Todo está de cabeza. El fin no se acerca… ya está aquí.

— ¿D… de que están hablando?—pregunto Harry aun en el piso. Y las dos niñas le ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

—Normalmente, aquí pasa menos tiempo que de donde tu vienes. —Le explico Mu en tono suave— Mejor dicho, cada quince minutos aquí, serian ciento sesenta y ocho años en tu hogar.

— ¿Qué es aquí?

—El interior del Yggdrasil—dijo Hu con una voz más imperativa

—El árbol que vimos ayer—susurro Harry. No entendía como sabia eso. Pero estaba seguro que era lo correcto. — Pero… ¿cómo?—puede que la niebla no lo dejara ver demasiado, pero tenía la sensación de que el espacio en el que estaban, era un lugar infinito.

Las niñas solo sonrieron.

—Luego—dijo Mu, y el comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Se enfureció.

—Quiero saber que sucede aquí. —Dijo con los dientes apretados. — ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué rayos yo vengo aquí? ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren de mí?!

Ellas volvieron a sonreír. Y el ya estaba aterrado de esas sonrisas… de esos ojos… de aquel lugar.

Mu fue quien le hablo.

—Debes recordar. Hay algo que no te podemos decir. Y si tú no lo recuerdas, nosotras no podemos hablarte de más nada.

—Pero debes apresurarte—dijo Hu gesticulando con las manos— solo queda una última oportunidad. Si vuelves y aun no lo sabes, entonces todo acabara.

¿Todo acabara? ¿El fin? ¿Es que acaso ellas no sabían decir nada más?

—No comprendo. —dijo Harry

Mu se le acerco. Era rápida, apenas el vio sus movimientos. La niña se puso de puntillas y volvió a colocar una mano sobre la cara de Harry.

—Llámanos, recuerda quiénes somos y a quien le servimos—susurró, y empujándolo ligeramente hacía atrás agrego: —recuerda quien eres… recuerda cómo encontrarnos…hazlo pronto.

_ 0O0O0O0O0O0 _

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 10:26 am. Zona horaria Rusa.

"Nadie le teme a la oscuridad, solo a lo que pueda encontrar en ella"

Harry.

Estaba bajo el agua. O por lo menos eso era lo que sentía.

Quería emerger a la superficie pero le era imposible. ¿Dónde estaba la superficie? A su alrededor todo era oscuridad. Era como tener los ojos cerrados.

¡Harry!

Alguien lo estaba llamando, le escuchaba. Se concentro para poder oír de nuevo aquella voz.

¡Harry!

Ahí estaba. Solo tenía que seguirla, ella le llevaría a la superficie.

¡Papá!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Eran pocas las veces que Hugo le llamaba de esa forma, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que aquella era su voz, no había duda.

Sintió que algo le envolvía el cuerpo y poco a poco la luz comenzó a llenar sus ojos. Comenzó a percatarse de las paredes de su departamento, y de que lo que lo envolvía era un asfixiante abrazo de Hugo.

— ¡Por los dioses!—gritaba el niño— ¡parecías muerto!

Por un momento no razonaba nada de lo que oía, tampoco de lo que sentía. Era como si su cerebro estuviera en un trance, o por lo menos entumido, y se le fuera difícil procesar las informaciones.

La sangre llama a la sangre, había escuchado a alguien decir una vez. Nunca reflexiono acerca de la frase, pero aun cuando su cerebro seguía aletargado, sus brazos si supieron responder al abrazo del otro, apretándolo con toda la fuerza que podía sin hacerle daño.

Y al fin, después de varios minutos en donde el silencio solo se rompía por lo que parecía eran unos tenues sollozos de Hugo, Harry dijo:

—Siento…haberte asustado.

El otro, con su rostro escondido en el hombro de su padre solo pudo negar fuertemente.

Y luego, se separaron.

Ese había sido, tal vez, uno de los momentos más cariñosos que habían tenido.

Y más por parte de Hugo.

El niño era poco adepto a demostrar sentimientos. Se podían contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que, desde que cumplió los dos años, había llorado. No era de los que reía demasiado, incluso a veces parecía que le diera miedo sonreír. Y abrazar a alguien parecía serle un suplicio.

Lo único que parecía darle alguna emoción eran los libros. Hugo podía pasar horas y días leyendo libros sin la necesidad de comer o dormir. Siempre había que quitarle el libro de entre las manos para que pudiera comer algo.

Leía todo aquello cuanto llegaba a su mano. Extrañamente no le agradaban los libros relacionados con la "autoayuda". Pero después, y con tan solo once años, no solo sabía leer mucho mejor que alguien con el triple de su edad; sino que, podría decirse sin miedo a equivocarse, que había leído más que alguien tres veces mayor que él.

Los libros para el eran su lugar seguro, su refugio. El lugar donde parecía encontrar la paz que en su realidad no encontraba. Cualquiera habría pensado que necesitaba de algún tipo de ayuda psicológica.

Pero Harry no.

El era quien luchaba fuertemente por conseguirle algún libro cada vez que pudiera.

Hugo no podía darse el lujo de ir a una biblioteca, porque eso implicaría salir a la calle y ser conocido por las personas con las que se encuentre, y posteriormente, reconocido. Lo que significaba que lo que quisiera leer, tendría que comprárselo Harry en librerías diferentes.

Potter había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántos libros había comprado, encontrado tirados en la calle o incluso en algún basurero, y nunca se acordaría en donde habían dejado cada uno. Puesto que cada uno de ellos habían sido abandonados, si Hugo ya lo había leído—lo que ocurría casi siempre en menos de cuatro días.

No podían cargar con todos, apenas si podían con lo necesario. Pero había uno el cual Hugo nunca dejaba, y jamás le había dicho a Harry el porqué. Se titulaba "Antes que anochezca" y su autor era latino. Dado los tantos viajes y tratos la portada ya estaba en malas condiciones, pero el niño siempre cargaba con él.

Había sido lo único que se había llevado consigo el día que tuvo que abandonarlo todo, y no parecía querer deshacerse de él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—pregunto Harry. Se había vuelto a sentar en la silla de madera, y Hugo opto por volver a sentarse en el respaldo del sofá.

Esta vez tenía entre sus manos una hoja de papel algo corroída. Harry sonrió. El pequeño tendía a escribir en papeles aquellas cosas de los libros que sabia debía dejar atrás. Tal vez esa extraña característica les seria de suerte.

—No sé. — respondió Hugo. Hubo un corto silencio. —estaba seguro de poder relacionar a Hu y Mu con algo que ya había leído, y quise ver si conservaba algún libro o anotación sobre eso. Cuando volví ya estabas desmayado. Te llame varias veces—hubo otro silencio—simplemente no respondías, y tu respiración parecía débil. Yo pensé…

— ¿Encontraste algo?—pregunto Harry para que el niño no siguiera pensando en aquella escena.

El otro asintió.

—Hay grandes posibilidades de que me equivoque. Pero con todo lo que me dices puedo pensar que se relacionan con los cuervos de Odín: pensamiento y memoria, Hugin y Munin.

Por un momento Harry sintió un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte, que llegó a pensar que perdería el conocimiento. Sin embargo, fue algo que solo duro tres segundos.

—En mi sueño eran dos niñas—dijo con la voz débil.

—Se algo sobre cada dios, pero los cuervos y criaturas relacionadas son algo de los que conozco poco. Sin embargo leí en una ocasión un ensayo sobre la mitología de Odín en donde citaban que sus cuervos, al igual que él, tenían la capacidad de cambiar de forma para adaptarse a la situación.

Harry no dijo nada, no sabía que decir. ¿Qué se podía decir de todo aquello? Durante un momento miro un punto fijo en la pared, hasta que se percato que Hugo miraba el papel de su mano y se preparaba para leerlo.

—De los cuervos solo tengo unas pocas líneas: Hugin y Munin son los ojos de Odín, ellos le transfieren el conocimiento. Viajan por todo el mundo, y al final del día se posan sobre los hombros del dios para transmitirle sabiduría. Se tiene la creencia que ambos morirán en el día del juicio nórdico, y que son los responsables de recordarle constantemente a Odín sus obligaciones.

—Entonces debe ser solo una coincidencia el que yo soñara con ellas. No soy Odín, ni nada que se le parezca.

Hugo iba a decir algo, pero en eso tocaron a la puerta.

Como ya estaba planeado Harry le hizo una seña y el niño se escondió detrás del mueble. El primero se levanto despacio y tomando rápidamente una pequeña navaja debajo del cojín del sofá la escondió en su pantalón, luego se acerco a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunto sin abrirla.

—Jannabela—respondió una estridente voz, y el, aun con desconfianza, abrió.

No se acordó que no se había puesto los lentes de contacto de colores.

Jannabela era una joven de no más de veintisiete años que vivía con su novio en el piso de abajo. Era bastante simpática, pero tal vez demasiado entrometida para el gusto de muchas de las personas que vivían en el edificio.

—Espero no molestarte—dijo, luego de mirarlo más tiempo del que debería. Su voz algo chillona parecía concordar muy bien con su angulosa cara. —solo quería saber que estuvieran bien.

Dijo, remarcando el plural, haciéndole comprender a Harry que ella y todos sabían de la existencia de un niño que vivía con él.

No le prestó atención a eso.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella pensó un momento, aun seguía oyéndose la música del vecino de al lado.

—Al parecer no te enteraste. Pero es lógico, nadie en este edificio sintió el temblor, pero eso es raro.

— ¿Temblor?

Janna asintió.

—No uno—se corrigió—dos. Algunos dicen que el segundo fue una réplica, pero al parecer tenían la misma intensidad. ¿Las replicas no siempre son menores?

— ¿Dos temblores?—pregunto Harry, y no pudo evitar pensar que había tenido dos sueños muy similares. ¿Pero eso no podía estar relacionado? ¿Verdad?

Jannabela asintió.

—Un primo que vive cerca de aquí me llamo para ver cómo me encontraba. Escucha las noticias. ¿No tienes radio o televisión? Se sintieron en todo el país, ¡Ambos! increíble ¿verdad? ¡En toda Rusia! Lo más impactante de todo es que fueron leves, no causaron más daño que unos buenos sustos.

Harry sintió como una pequeña opresión en el pecho le impedía caminar. La muchacha frente a él le hablaba de un terremoto de un alcanza inmenso, y que solo en su edificio parecía no haberse sentido. ¿Había alguna conexión? Quiso hacer una pregunta que tal vez le confirmaría

— ¿Sabes hace cuanto fue?

La chica cabeceó.

—Creo que entre las diez y algo y las diez y veinte. Justo quince minutos entre uno y otro, eso dice el noticiero ¿Diez y quince tal vez? ¿Tienes reloj? No hace mucho. Mmm, el segundo más o menos cuando el señor Jarinovi encendió la música.

_0o0o0o0o0_

9 DIAS ANTES:

"Te conozco tanto que podría recordarte quien eres por si lo olvidas"

Su nombre real era Wendolin Warnef, pero ella les pedía a todos sus conocidos que le llamaran solo Wendy— era más lindo, decía ella.

Su padre, Will Warnef, había sido un gran mago. Se había, incluso, graduado con honores y utilizo sus amplios conocimientos para establecer su propia tienda de pociones. La madre de Wendy se llamaba Nadja Warnef— Nadja Cant, de soltera— y si bien no había sido una de las mejores de su clase, si había sido muy habilidosa con respecto a la magia.

Por eso no era muy esperado que la única hija que tuviera el matrimonio resultara ser Squib.

De todas formas, Wendy nunca se sintió mal por su condición; no es como si se hubiera alegrado al enterarse que no podría hacer magia, simplemente sabía que no la iba a necesitar.

Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre fue su sueño el tener una pastelería, igual a la versión miniatura que su padre una vez le obsequio a los siete años para que jugara.

No solo fue el juguete que más le emociono recibir, sino también el ultimo que recibió de sus padres antes que estos murieran y pasara a vivir con su tía, por lo que se arraigó aun mas en ella el sueño de tener una pastelería.

Le costó mucho esfuerzo, pero con casi treinta años podía parase detrás del mostrador de su propia tienda y decir que se consideraba feliz.

Tenía un apartamento propio, visitaba a su anciana tía todos los domingos para tomar un té y charlar, su negocio marchaba bien y no tenía ni deudas ni problemas con nadie.

Pero hacia más de año y medio que pensaba que aun no poseyendo esas cosas, su vida sería la mejor. Después de todo, estaba tan enamorada de su novio, que si él le pidiera que dejara todo por el, ella estaba segura de hacerlo.

Por eso no fue extraño que se sonriera como una tonta cuando le vio entrar. Era ya tarde en la noche, ya no había clientes y los empleados se habían ido a casa. Pero Lingo le había dicho que la iría a buscar para llevarla a pasear, y aun si él se hubiera tardado toda la noche para llegar, Wendy lo habría esperado.

—Se que ya es muy tarde— en su rostro se veía la preocupación de haberla molestado— pero te traje algo—dijo extendiéndole una caja de finos chocolates

Wendy lo tomó

—Nunca es tarde para verte llegar

Él le dio un beso

—Tampoco para ir a bailar—dijo Lingo— ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Qué no estoy vestida para la ocasión?

—Podrías ir desnuda, y aun así estarías perfecta—él se acerco, acarició el rostro de Wendy con una mano y agregó: —pero en ese caso tendría que matar a unos cuantos mirones

Ella se carcajeo, un poco fuerte y sin garbo, pero a él realmente le gustó escucharla.

La miró por un momento mientras ella terminaba de cerrar el lugar. Wendy era realmente hermosa, y el tenia suerte de estar a su lado.

¿Suerte? ¿No era su deber matarla llegado el momento? Odiaba recordar eso.

En los planes de Shickman se necesitaba una muerte voluntaria, en donde no hubiera ningún rastro de odio o temor. Tampoco podía estar bajo la influencia de ningún hechizo o poción. Debía de ser un amor verdadero, sin ninguna señal de interés que no estuviese relacionado directamente con "el hecho de amar". ¿Y qué mejor voluntarismo que alguien que muere por amor? Así que él había tenido el trabajo de enamorar a una chica para que cuando, llegado el momento y con un buen plan armado, ella muriera por él. Y estaba seguro que había logrado enamorar a Wendy hasta ese punto.

Lamentablemente para él, también se había enamorado.

—Vamos—le dijo ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Y por esa noche el decidió volver a ignorar un destino que parecía estar cada vez más cerca. Además, iba a tener que salir de Londres, tenía un trabajo que hacer en Alemania, y si había calculado bien, llegar a su destino y hacer su trabajo le llevaría varios días, así que quería disfrutar de esa noche lo mas que pudiera.


	7. Cuando el cielo se tornó rojo

Capitulo 7. Cuando el cielo se tornó rojo.

 _Fragmento Del Libro para Magos Inexpertos._

 _Capítulo XXX. Página 715. Sección 6B._

 _De los Traladores Magico (TM)_

 _Un_ _Traslador Magico_ _es un objeto encantado creado con la finalidad de enviar a la persona que lo toca a un lugar específico._

 _Es muy común usar objetos cotidianos, de aspecto inservible, para crear un TM._

 _Al viajar por TM las personas dicen sentir un gancho que "te toma por detrás del ombligo arrastrándote hasta la destino"._

 _Los TM tienen una ventaja sobre los_ _polvos Flu_ _y la chimenea_ _, ya que pueden transportar muchas personas al mismo tiempo, pero cada traslador sólo transporta a un lugar específico. Los TM viajan a su destino con las personas que lo usan; al tocar otra vez el traslador, se transporta otra vez al lugar original de éste._

 _Los TM deben tener la aprobación del Ministerio de Magia y contar con un sello del departamento regulador de estos para, en cualquier momento, poder ser monitoreado. De no cumplir con estos requisitos es considerado ilegal._

 _Algunas preguntas frecuentes sobre los TM:_

 _¿Cuántos viajes se pueden hacer con un Traslador Magico?_

 _La vida útil de un Traslador dependerá de la cantidad de magia puesta en el. Así, un TM puede durar en tan solo una ida—destruyéndose así mismo inmediatamente—; en una vuelta completa—ida y vuelta— o por infinitos viajes._

 _¿Los Trasladores Magicos Ilegales funcionan igual que uno Legal?_

 _Si. Pero solo funcionan para el viaje de ida o la vuelta completa. Esto es debido al hecho de que no se les coloca mucha magia para que no puedan ser sentidos o rastreados._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo tarda crear un TM?_

 _D días. Todo dependerá de la cantidad y calidad de magia que se coloque en el, los viajes que se pretendan dar y a los lugares donde se pretenden entrar. Puesto que, para crear un Traslador que pase barreras mágicas de protección—además de hallarse dentro de dichas protecciones— se requiere mucha magia. Y los Trasladores Internacionales también._

_0o0o0o0_

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 10:59 am. Zona horaria Rusa.

"Busquemos un lugar donde nuestros demonios puedan jugar"

Jannabela se fue luego de 7 minutos de contarle a Harry todas las reacciones de las personas del edificio acerca del supuesto terremoto.

Y ella remarcó la palabra "supuesto" varias veces para enfatizar que nadie en ese lugar lo había sentido.

Y remarcó mucho la palabra "nadie" para enfatizarlos a todos. Y remarcar más aun el hecho de que "todos" sabían de la existencia de Hugo.

Cuando Harry al fin cerró la puerta, luego de que la muchacha diera media vuelta para alejarse, Hugo salió de su escondite. Hubo un momento de silencio, el niño tenía la vista clavada en el piso, y los ojos de su padre lo enfocaban, pero la mente de Harry estaba ocupada analizando las decisiones que debía tomar, procesando todas las informaciones que en los últimos minutos le habían llegado, y no era tarea fácil.

— ¿Crees que haya alguna relación con…?

—Empaca—termino diciendo luego de sentir que de tanto pensar había olvidado respirar—nos vamos hoy.

Hugo solo asintió. No se quejó ni intentó opinar. En aquel lugar no había nada que por lo que quisiera quedarse, además era demasiado inteligente para no saber que algo extraño estaba pasando. Demasiado extraño para un niño de once años.

Se dirigió a la habitación con rapidez, sintiendo como Harry entraba al baño y revolvía todo buscando las cosas que se llevaría.

En la habitación, además de la pequeña cama solo había una cómoda, raída y en precarias condiciones, pero que les había servido para guardar lo poco que tenían. Tomo su mochila vacía de una de las gavetas y la llenó con las ropas que tenían ambos. Todas cupieron.

Tomó la mochila de Harry y la llevó a la sala. En el sofá había botellas de medicina, un inhalador, unas cuantas latas de comida junto con un abrelatas y lo que parecía ser todo—bastante poco— el dinero con el que contaban. Tristemente todo eso también cupo en la mochila, junto con el libro de Hugo, el cual llevaba dentro unas cuantas hojas de las anotaciones del niño.

La mente de Harry seguía volando entre pensamiento y pensamiento. Hacia las cosas por instinto. Habían tenido que irse de improvisto tantas veces que su cuerpo ya sabía que hacer sin que él lo pensara demasiado.

¡Eran demasiadas cosas!

¿¡Ahora tendría que albergar el pensamiento de que él era descendiente de Odín!? Porque a decir verdad, ¿Qué más se podía pensar? ¿Acaso toda la situación no gritaba Dioses Nordicos? ¿Acaso no se veía la palabra Odín en todo aquello? Eso era ilógico… ¡Impensable!

" _¿Acaso no fuiste el elegido una vez? ¿Por qué no podrías volver a hacerlo?"_

— ¡No!—gritó, asustando a Hugo.

El niño lo miro preocupado

— ¿Estas…?

Su frase fue contestada antes de terminarla.

Harry rompió a llorar.

Y fue algo tan extraño… tan…surrealista… tan inquietante… que Hugo también sintió ganas de llorar.

Harry nunca había llorado. ¡Jamás desde que Hugo había nacido! Se había prometido que siempre seria fuerte. Que le haría saber a ese pequeño que con el siempre estaría a salvo, porque era muy fuerte. Claro que había sentido ganas de hacerlo, en demasiadas ocasiones a decir verdad. Y en otras muchas sus ojos se habían aguado tanto que parecía ahogarse desde el interior de su cuerpo; pero no había llegado a derramar una sola lágrima.

No lo hizo cuando vio por primera vez al bebé que había engendrado.

Ni cuando se entero de que Fred murió en manos de un mortifago.

Ni cuando peleando contra Voldemort y sus Mortifagos había recibido más daño físico que el que una persona normal debía aguantar.

Tampoco cuando, escondido dentro de una pequeña alacena bajo la escalera en el número 17 de Hope Land, con su hijo en brazos, vio por un pequeño agujero como asesinaban a Ivan Karkarov. A quien en verdad estaba llegando a amar profundamente.

Se había mantenido estoico frente a su hijo cada vez que este se enfermaba de gravedad y solo se podía rezar y aguardar por que mejorara.

No había mostrado debilidad cuando habían tenido que dormir en la calle, en albergues o debajo de algún puente, rodeados de vagabundos.

Nunca había flaqueado. Hasta ese momento.

No podía contener las lágrimas, tal vez ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Once años sin desahogarse, sin querer demostrar debilidad. Tragándose todas las humillaciones que tuvo que aguantar para sobrevivir; intentando olvidar todas las cosas horribles que se vio obligado a hacer solo para ver el día siguiente…

Lloraba por su suerte. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿No había sido suficiente haber perdido a sus padres? ¿Haber tenido que crecer con personas que nunca le tuvieron el más mínimo aprecio? ¿No tuvo que enfrentar al mago más homicida, fascista y poderoso de todos los tiempos? ¿No había perdido amigos, familia, amores? ¿No había sido humillado, ultrajado? ¿¡No estaba siendo acusado y perseguido a muerte!? ¿Acaso volvía a recaer sobre sus hombros un peso que no iba a poder llevar?

¿Y su hijo? ¿Qué iba a ser de Hugo? ¿No había sufrido suficiente ya? ¿Acaso crecía como un niño debía crecer? ¿Con amor, sin miedo al día siguiente, a quedarse solo?

Era desastroso. Todo eso le daba miedo. Inclusive, tener los ojos cerrados por estar llorando también le hacía sentir vulnerable, sentir miedo.

Y el miedo le daba ganas de llorar.

Y él no podía dejar de tener miedo… y por ende, no podía dejar de llorar.

Sintió como Hugo lo abrazaba. El pequeño lo envolvió suavemente, como si tuviese miedo de cómo reaccionaría su padre, o como si temiera que su padre se quebrara por completo y el no pudiera ayudarlo. Y el pensar en eso hizo llorar más a Harry.

Por eso no pensó en que ya iban dos abrazos en un día. De haberlo hecho se habría sentido muy feliz.

—Tal vez nos estemos apresurando—susurró el niño cuando Harry se fue calmando—tal vez nos estemos imaginando cosas.

— ¿Eso… crees?—Hugo negó en su hombro y Harry asintió—yo tampoco.

— ¿Qué crees que sea todo esto?

Harry cerró los ojos. Rememoró algo que siempre intentaba olvidar, algo muy lejano. De su quinto año, luego que su hijo naciera. El año de la muerte de Cedric; el año cuando fue llevado al cementerio… cuando vio a Voldemort convirtiéndose en algo más real de lo que su edad le permitía soportar….

—Durante mi quinto año… —susurro despacio, recordando aun—al entrar al colegio siempre sentía que era observado… había siempre en mi el presentimiento de que… algo iba a suceder.

— ¿Lo has estado sintiendo?

Esperó un momento, y luego asintió levemente. Recordaba como en los últimos meses había crecido su paranoia. No había creado ninguna conexión, en verdad no tenía razón para hacerlo. Más bien era normal en la situación en que vivía.

—Cuando me desmaye volví a soñar con esas niñas. —le dijo a Hugo, recordando que no lo había mencionado—Su apariencia había cambiado. —sintió como su hijo se separaba, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta plena del abrazo— Aun así, me pedían que las reconociera, que era importante. Y volvían a repetir que el fin se acerca.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con ellas? Ya sabes quienes son. ¿No quieres saber de qué trata todo esto?

"¿En verdad tiene once años?" pensó Harry "En estos momentos el debería ser el que llore, el que este asustado… es más fuerte que yo"

— ¿Y crear otro terremoto?

—Tal vez tú no lo crees directamente, tal vez estén conectados de la misma forma.

—Deberíamos irnos ya…

— ¿Y si ellas te llaman? —Hugo comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación— ¿Si te desmayas cruzando una calle? ¿Acaso no quieres entender lo que está pasando?

—Si en verdad está pasando algo.

—Si no está pasando nada, no perderemos nada.

—Tiempo—calculó Harry, —estamos perdiendo tiempo. Debemos volver a estar donde nadie nos conozca. Debimos habernos ido hace meses…

— ¿Y si en verdad está pasando?

Harry lo miró profundamente. Su hijo tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones y un cabello tan negro y revoltoso como el suyo…. Como una vez fue el suyo, mejor dicho.

—Llámalas Harry. Si ellas son los cuervos, si te piden que las recuerdes… si te llaman a ti… hay posibilidades, grandes, de que tengas relación con el Dios Odín. Ellas vendrán a ti.

—Yo…

—Llámalas, pregúntale que quieren de ti, y regresa pronto—hizo una pausa, pensando que podría decir sin sonar como un niño, aunque realmente fuera un niño— regresa para que nos podamos ir.

"Tú también tienes miedo" pensó Harry, y recordó por que había dejado de llorar todo este tiempo. Hugo lo necesitaba fuerte.

Asintió.

— ¿Cómo lo hago?

—No lo sé—confesó—intenta decir sus nombres. Convéncete de que ellas tienen que atender tu llamado.

Harry hizo memoria.

—Hugin. Munin.

—Hazlo de nuevo.

Harry cerró los ojos, se concentró. Recordó los sueños que había tenido: "Recuerda a quien le servimos" "Recuerda quien eres" le decían las niñas, y ellas le servían a Odín.

Se sintió dudar por un segundo, un pensamiento cruzó rápido por su mente y él no sabía si hacerle caso. Era algo ilusorio. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar en eso? Sería que… Dudó. Entonces recordó que debía ser fuerte.

—Hugin y Munin—susurró, casi como si solo lo hubiera pensado—vuelan siempre, alejados de mí, alrededor del mundo—se sentía extraño, y ni siquiera sabía si Hugo lo escuchaba—temo por Hugin de que nunca vuelva, pero aún más temo por Munin, de que no regrese

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente después de dejar de hablar, tan pronto sintió el agudo dolor tras su ojo izquierdo, mucho más fuerte que antes. Lo último que vio fue la cara de horror que puso su hijo y el comienzo de una exclamación. Pero, antes de comprender que iba a decir, Harry dejo de sentir.

_0o0o0o0_

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 8:47 pm. Hogwarts

En el despacho del director Albus Dumbledore había un reloj. "Bastante feo" decía siempre Minerva cada vez que entraba y lo veía.

Estaba hecho de una madera extraña, bastante oscura y de la que nadie podía decir con exactitud de que tipo era. Había quienes llegaban a pensar que había sido construido de algún árbol del bosque oscuro. El fondo del reloj había sido pintado de purpura, tal vez solo por eso le encantaba al director. Verdaderamente, aparte de ese detalle nadie sabía por qué lo conservaba debido a que, había días en los que las manecillas se detenían. Sin razón alguna, sin previo aviso. Y luego volvían a funcionar. Lo raro de todo es que cada que funcionaba, daba la hora correcta.

Tuvieron que esperar trece horas y treinta minutos para recibir un informe completo. Snape contó cada minuto, segundo a segundo. Maldiciendo cada vez que podía el hecho de no tener el control del tiempo en sus manos.

Se necesitaba hacer demasiadas preguntas, confirmar con varias fuentes. Pedir explicaciones claras o, por lo menos, suposiciones oportunas.

El director había tomado la firme decisión de mantener las clases. Y Snape tuvo que admitir—aunque no en voz alta, jamás en voz alta— que era una decisión inteligente. Por más que la situación era realmente desconcertante había que mantener ocupados a los alumnos. Cancelar las clases, debido a la situación, hubiera sido alarmar más de lo necesario. Y en ese momento la histeria era lo que menos se necesitaba.

Además, la investigación que estaban realizando no iba a dar respuestas inmediatamente. A simple vista se podía decir que era algo bastante complicado lo que estaba sucediendo. Y nadie tenía duda de que lo fuera.

Antes de comenzar sus clases había tenido que ir a su laboratorio para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden. El temblor no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus frascos y calderos se cayeran, había sido una suerte, nunca se le había ocurrido que necesitara un hechizo para mantener sus pociones en sus estantes.

Nunca había habido un temblor en Hogwarts, después de todo.

Y aquel día no fue uno solo, sino tres.

Decidió que no debía arriesgarse a que un cuarto—si es que había— fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar que todo se callera.

La primera hora de clases de ese día era compartida con Slytherins y Hufflepuffs de quinto año. Increíblemente a una de sus pequeñas serpientes se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que el mejor momento para hacerle una broma a los tejones seria en su salón de clases. Tan solo a treinta segundos de que el entrara, Charlie Wise, bastante problemático en verdad, demostró que además era inteligente lanzando un pequeño hechizo que provocó que la cristalería que estaba en el salón se agitara lo suficiente para que las temerosas niñas presentes, aun asustadas por los sucesos ocurridos en la mañana, se levantaran asustadas tirando algunos de los viales que ya se encontraban en la mesa de los alumnos.

Wise se rió bastante, hasta que vio a su profesor. Snape estaba realmente enojado. Su paciencia era bastante poca como para aguantar "estúpidos juegos de estúpidos adolescentes" como le había gritado a Charlie. Sabía que si su casa quería obtener la Copa de la Casas, tendría que esforzarse mucho en recuperar los puntos que habían perdido por las travesuras de ese "estúpido adolescente." Y sin embargo, no fue al único de su casa a quien le rebajo puntos; ni su casa fue la única en recibir su frustración— algo que hubiese sido demasiado ilógico.

¿Un día más en la vida de Severus Snape, o simplemente estaba alterado por la información que estaban esperando? Tal vez, un poco de los dos.

Albus les había dicho al personal docente que debían presentarse al Comedor para la hora de la cena como normalmente lo hacían, en primer lugar para que los estudiantes terminaran de convencerse de que todo estaba en orden, en segundo lugar porque al parecer debían esperar a que algo—o alguien— que debía estar presente en la reunión pudiera llegar.

Había algunos alumnos que habían olvidado el incidente de la mañana y cenaban bastante tranquilos y relajados. Otros, casi todos de ultimo año y con suficiente cerebro para razonar sentían que algo andaba mal.

Fue el primero de los profesores en llegar a la oficina del director. El no cenaba regularmente, por lo que no sería demasiado extraño que no asistiera al comedor en esa ocasión. Para cuando llegó, solo estaban Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

Dumbledore había tenido la idea hacia un tiempo de que su oficina—su muy desordenada oficina— debía tener más lugar para sentarse. "Nadie sabe cuándo puede haber una fiesta" le había mencionado a Snape cuando este vio los muebles—de mal gusto, igual que el resto de las cosas que poseía el director, incluyendo el horroroso reloj con fondo purpura— "hay que estar preparado."

Los dos hombres lo miraron fijamente, estaban sentados muy juntos en una de las últimas adquisiciones de Albus, y mientras Snape se sentaba en el que estaba paralelo a ellos—de un extraño color rosa, o algo que parecía ser rosa— ninguno de los dos dejo de mirarlo.

Por viejos reflejos, Black se tensó desde que vio al hombre vestido de negro parado en el umbral, casi a punto de atacarlo sin tener verdaderas razones para hacerlo. Pero ni siquiera llego a levantarse y, gradualmente, se fue calmando. Hacía mucho que entre Sirius y Severus no habían maldiciones de por medio, ni golpes o intentos de tortura. Insultos sí. Miradas de desdén también, sin odio. ¿Y sarcasmo e indirectas el uno para el otro? Eso era algo que tal vez nunca desapareciera. Hubiese sido demasiado el romper con hábitos arraigados desde hacía tanto tiempo.

¿Pero verdaderamente, cuando había sido la última vez que se habían mirado con ganas de matarse, siendo detenidos por algún valiente que estuviese presente? ¿Ya habían pasado casi seis años?

Casi medio año luego que Harry desapareciera, cuando cada uno había visto la preocupación en el otro, la desesperación de no saber el paradero de Potter, habían aceptado, sin decirse nada, que Harry se merecía una tregua entre ellos, por lo menos, hasta encontrarlo. Sirius se había asombrado, tal vez más que eso, al ver que Snivellus… no, Snape, se preocupaba por Harry, sin intentar ocultar su dolor, su propia preocupación… al principio creyó que era todo un montaje pero, ¿para qué? Ya no tenía que fingir ante nadie. Se suponía que era libre de no preocuparse por su ahijado, entonces ¿Por qué? Sirius pensó en muchas hipótesis, pero la que más peso tenia, era la que menos quería aceptar. No le había dicho a nadie acerca de sus pensamientos, si alguien más tenía dudas debían atormentarse como él para darles respuestas.

Ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Remus. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que el licántropo lo sabía, Lupin siempre le había demostrado que sabia más de lo que aparentaba. Pero, aunque había decidido albergar la posibilidad de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, "El cretino grasiento" tuviera ciertos sentimientos por su ahijado, no era un tema con el que se sintiera cómodo para hablar.

Pero había algo de lo que Sirius si deseaba hablar… ¿o preguntar? Y era directamente a Severus.

No sabía cómo empezar, en honor a la verdad ni siquiera sabía realmente que quería saber. Pero sacudió sus pensamientos, intentando ponerlos en orden. A su lado, Remus puso su mano en su rodilla, infundiéndole valor. El licántropo no sabía nada de lo que iba a hacer, al parecer tan solo había sentido que Sirius necesitaba apoyo, y le estaba agradecido.

Le estaba agradecido por el apoyo que le daba en ese momento. Le estaba agradecido por haber permanecido a su lado, aguantando todos sus ataques de histeria, de depresión, de malhumor.

Le estaba agradecido por simplemente estar ahí.

Extrañamente Sirius no sabía en qué forma Remus estaba "ahí", y tenía el ligero presentimiento que, en esa ocasión, ni siquiera el otro lo sabía.

Estaban juntos, desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts habían estado juntos, pero exactamente qué tipo de relación llevaban, era realmente indescifrable.

Remus estaba con Tonks, o parecía estar con ella. Habían anunciado su noviazgo hacia años, vivían en la misma casa, aunque, era solo a veces. Por que quien buscara a Lupin sabía que tenía que dirigirse al número 12 de Grimmauld Place para poder encontrarlo. El tenía la mayor parte de su ropa allá, y su cepillo de dientes, y la almohada que prefería, las pociones que tomaba…. Y Nymphadora lo sabía.

Cada vez que iba a aquella casa se lo informaba a ella, ¿Y qué hacia Dora? Ella solo sonreía, arrugaba tiernamente la nariz, le daba un suave beso en los labios y decía —"cuídate".

Y él se iba. Y duraba un día, una semana, un mes… y luego volvía y ella lo recibía con la misma sonrisa; a veces, y solo cuando la situación lo permitía, la encontraba tomando el té en la cocina, acompañada de un muchacho 5 años menor que ella. —"Se llama Pit, es un amigo"— y él le sonreía a ella y saludaba al muchacho, y en ocasiones, bastante pocas pero existentes, les hacia compañía.

¿Y Sirius? El no decía nada. El no era gay, de ningún modo. No es que tuviese homofobia, siempre había pensando que el género era lo de menos si había buen sexo, solo que a él no le gustaban los hombres. ¿Y las mujeres? Si. O no. ¿Y si no sabía? Había salido con muchas mujeres, le encantaban sus cuerpos y realmente el sexo con ellas no era malo… pero el sexo regularmente nunca es malo.

¿Pero Remus no era mujer, cierto? No. Pero aun así compartían la cama cada vez que podían. Y hacían el amor cada vez que podían. Y se besaban cada vez que podían… pero Remus no era mujer. Y Sirius no era gay. Y aun así lo prefería sobre a cualquiera de ellas, y sabia que nunca le agradaría estar con ningún otro hombre, ¿entonces qué significaba?

No sabía. Y Remus sabía que no sabía. Pero nunca le preguntó al respecto, ¿para qué? Si ambos estaban bien con lo que tenían. Y aunque ninguno de los dos realmente supiera qué tenia, nunca les cruzó por la mente intentar averiguarlo.

El reloj de Albus sonó como si se hubiera roto por dentro y detuvo sus manecillas, exactamente a las ocho y cuarenta y nueve minutos, y todos lo observaron.

—Puedo suponer… que Dumbledore te contó lo de… Harry— habló Sirius sin dejar de ver el reloj.

Severus supo que en realidad no quería enfrentar su mirada.

—En efecto—respondió llanamente. —He de suponer, entonces, que ya estas ente…

—Lo sabía desde hace mucho—interrumpió Black, mirándole de frente esta vez. — al principio no, digo. Yo veía poco a Harry, no era mi deseo, pero así estaban las cosas. —Se detuvo, parecía querer desenredar sus pensamientos. —siempre nos veíamos aquí en el colegio, por seguridad. Un día me dio su dirección y, cuando llegue… me dijo: "conoce a mi hijo"

Hubo un silencio espectral. Snape no entendía verdaderamente por que el otro estaba contando eso, pero notaba que imperceptiblemente Sirius temblaba.

—No te puedes imaginar la pelea que tuvimos. Enloquecí, le insulte, maldije a su tío por lo que hizo, al niño por nacer y al propio Harry por una razón que ni recuerdo. Salí de ahí enojado, ¡furioso! Ni siquiera al día siguiente fui capaz de volver con él.

—El no tuvo la culpa Black—dijo Severus con un tono de claro reproche— no creo que haya persona en el mundo que sueñe con ser abusado físicamente.

—Lo sé. Lo supe desde que recibí la noticia. Solo que era un idiota, aun lo sigo siendo a decir verdad. Me asusté por él. Por todo lo que había pasado y yo no estaba ahí para ayudarle, y reaccioné de una forma idiota.

Se dobló un poco sobre sí mismo y puso su cara entre sus manos.

—Sirius…—dijo Remus preocupado.

—Y soy tan idiota que ni siquiera pude comprender que había actuado como uno—sus manos amortiguaban sus palabras, había que hacer un esfuerzo por comprenderle— Remus me hizo comprender…pero fue tarde.

— ¿Tarde?—preguntó el maestro de pociones cuando pareció que el otro no iba a continuar.

—Al tercer día, cuando estaba dispuesto a ir, a suplicar que me perdonara, el desapareció.

Snape lo vio, y le pareció el ser más expuesto y débil que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Su dolor era comprensible, tan nítidamente palpable… había perdido a su ahijado días después de haberle despreciado de la peor manera a él y su hijo.

Sintió por un momento que ambos tenían algo bien en común: los dos eran patéticos.

No pudo decir nada. En ese momento entraba Dumbledor y McGonagall; y Sirius intentaba recomponerse. Ya faltaba poco para que iniciara la reunión.


	8. Mas cerca

**Capitulo 8. Más cerca.**

A diferencia de las otras veces, se sentía despierto, con los ojos abiertos, y los pies firmemente apoyados en el suelo. Y reconocía donde estaba: el interior del Yggdrassil.

Volvió a sentir el mismo frio que lo envolvió la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar. Se daba cuenta que jamás había sentido una temperatura tan baja, y sin embargo no tiritaba. Era ilógico sí lo pensaba bien, pero no creía estar equivocado. Sabía que la temperatura de aquel sitio era extremadamente fría, y aun así no le molestaba. Aun había bastante niebla, podía jurar que a cada momento se espesaba más, incluso se le hacía difícil ver sus propias manos al ponerlas frente a su rostro.

— ¿Dónde están?— preguntó Harry en voz alta. Aun se le hacía difícil regular su voz. Era como si preparara su voz para un ligero susurro, pero el resultado era un grito que estremecía sus propios oídos. No podía ver nada y no escuchó que nadie le respondiera, pero decidió caminar lentamente moviendo los brazos de lado a lado para evitar chocar con… lo que fuese que estuviera oculto entre la niebla.

—Nos recuerdas

Se giró al escuchar un susurro en su oído derecho. Vio a las dos niñas agarradas de las manos, pero estaban diferentes, ahora sus ojos eran completamente amarillos. Era extraño, ellas debían estar a unos 20 pasos de él, y aun así las veía perfectas. Volvió a colocar sus manos frente a su rostro y se topó con el hecho de que no debería poder ver bien por la espesa niebla.

—Nosotras somos tú, —dijo una de ellas mientras le sonreía— siempre podrás vernos, inclusive mejor que a ti mismo.

—Ustedes cambian—dijo mientras ellas se le acercaban— cada vez que las veo.

— ¿Sabes quién soy yo?— preguntó la del vestido rojo.

— ¿O yo?—dijo la otra.

La sensación de que ellas le susurraban al oído era ya un hecho, podía jurar que escuchaba las respiraciones de cada una. Ladeó la cabeza cuando algo llegó a su mente.

—Tú eres Hugin—dijo señalando a la del vestido rojo— y tu Munin

Munin asintió mientras sonreía: —por eso estamos cambiando, tu nos recuerdas. Tú cambias nuestra apariencia conforme a lo que pienses, a lo que necesites. Hace mucho, — calló, parecía molestarle algo— demasiado tiempo atrás, nos diste la forma de niñas por que debíamos cumplir una misión.

—Hemos estado esperando mucho para volver a nuestra forma, así como estamos, sin alas, no podemos volar— exclamó Hugin mostrándole su espalda.

— ¿Esperando por mí?

Munin volvió a asentir. A la mente de Harry llegó el pensamiento de que Munin era más calmada que su compañera. Se estremeció cuando la nombro en su mente como su "pequeña sabia."

—Tú cambias nuestra forma. Tú nos devuelves la forma original. Pero para eso debes recordarnos por entero.

—Yo… lo siento. No logro recordarlas. — Harry sintió como Hugin se aferraba a su pierna y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabeza. —Mi hermoso tesoro…

No supo porque había dicho eso, pero la pequeña se aferró más a su pierna

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me decías así.

Sin darse cuenta Munin se había acercado y él se había inclinado para abrazarlas a ambas. Era una extraña sensación, sentía que abrazaba a alguien que extrañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. Todo esto que está sucediendo, yo… ¿Qué soy yo?

—Si sabes quienes somos nosotras, deberías saber quién eres tú.

Munin ya se había separado de él, pero Hugin no parecía querer soltarlo por un buen rato. Se había sentado sobre el extremadamente frio suelo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Ustedes le pertenecen a Odin… yo debo pertenecer a su descendencia.

Sintió a Hugin negando contra su pecho y el resoplido de Munin.

—Tu bien lo has dicho, solo le pertenecemos a Odín. — Harry no entendía a donde quería llegar la pequeña, y ella debió notarlo por la confusión reflejada en su rostro: — Tú eres su reencarnación.

—Pero…

—Odín siempre reencarna en un cuerpo diferente. —prosiguió ella. Esa sensación de que ella le susurraba en el oído, aun estando a distancia, se acentuó más. — En un varón primogénito. Más bien, su alma entra al cuerpo de un primogénito recién nacido. Cuando el niño cumple 5 años, su alma queda relegada y la de Odín sale a flote, dominando el ser. El cuerpo y la mente le pertenecen a Odin, aunque la primera alma está presente en todo momento. Pero en tu caso algo pasó. Tu lucha con otro ser, al que llamaban Lord Voldemort, hizo que te olvidaras de tus vidas pasadas, porque el hechizo que te hizo la cicatriz provocó además que tu magia bloqueara esa parte tuya. Pero siempre ha estado ahí. Fue la parte del dios Odín dentro de ti la que protegió a Hugo cuando tu otro ser quiso abortarlo. La que te ha hecho más valiente que ninguno de tus compañeros…

— ¿Cómo sabes de Hugo?

—Siempre hemos estado contigo—mencionó Hugin con felicidad en el rostro—nunca abandonamos a Odín. Pero tu alma no dejaba que él pudiera llamarnos o incluso vernos.

—Resolvimos esperar a que tú murieras y el alma de Odín reencarnara en otro cuerpo y pudiese tomar el control. Entonces nos devolvería nuestra forma. Pero algo sucedió, y necesitamos que el alma de Odín dentro de ti despierte.

—Tu alma es muy fuerte Harry. —Hugin parecía verdaderamente contenta con ese hecho — Hace más de dos meses que intentamos despertar a Odín, y solo hasta ayer pudimos traerte hasta este lugar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que lo necesiten ahora?

Por primera vez desde que visitara aquel lugar, escuchó un pequeño silbido, era bastante tenue, pero no dejaba de escucharse. Además comenzó a sentirse oprimido, como si la fuerza de gravedad de aquel lugar estuviese aumentando.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que te mantiene aquí es el alma de Odín, y no es él quien controla tu cuerpo

—Entonces…

—No te preocupes Harry—le dijo Hugin sosteniendo su mano—podrás resistir un poco más de tiempo en este lugar.

Ni la presión ni el silbido habían desaparecido. Miró a Munin fijamente. Se percató de que ambas tenían la piel más oscura que antes. ¿Estaban volviendo a su forma?

— ¿Sabes que es el Ragnarök?

Nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes, pero ellas lo miraban como si fuera su deber saber que significaba. Intentó concentrarse, tal vez alguna vez en Hogwarts la mencionaron. Quizá en clases de historia. El pitido constante se estaba volviendo muy molesto. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba más concentrado en el sonido que en sus propios pensamientos. Iba a darse por vencido hasta que se le ocurrió que quizás, podría preguntarle a Odín. Si había dos almas en un solo cuerpo, y la suya era quien las controlaba ¿no sería posible una comunicación entre ambos?

—Es el final del mundo.

Munin sonreía satisfecha. Parecía saber que Harry había logrado comunicarse con el dios que había en su interior.

—El Ragnarök ha llegado.

Esa oración le hizo estremecer.

—El Ragnarök había sido dispuesto hace miles y miles de años atrás. Se sabe el momento y las causas. El fin del mundo se pronosticó desde que este fue creado. Para ese momento Odín reencarnaría en su cuerpo y todos los dioses de Asgard estarían listos para la batalla.

—Pero—interrumpió Hugin— alguien cambio el curso de la historia. Alguien adelantó el fin del mundo. La diosa Hela colocó en una canción el poder del inframundo que lograría desencadenar el Ragnarök. Odín logró ocultarlo, pero alguien lo encontró hace unas horas de tu mundo.

—Esperen, ustedes dijeron que tienen meses llamando a Odin.

Ambas asintieron

—Ya sabíamos lo que sucedería—dijo Munin—aun en esta forma recorremos los mundos que se suspenden del Yggdrasil para traerles noticias a Odín.

—Pero físicamente no podemos aparecer ante nada ni nadie sin los poderes de Odín estando fuera de nuestra forma. Solo podemos llamarte hasta aquí.

—Pero entonces, ¿el mundo será destruido?

Ambas asintieron lentamente.

—Pero tú debes intervenir para que no suceda. Este no es el tiempo del Ragnarök, ni es así como debe pasar.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Tú eres Odín, ¿se te olvida?

El silbido empezó a hacerse más alto, haciendo que comenzaran a dolerle los oídos y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado. Agachó la cabeza, el cabello le caía a cada lado y sentía como si lo tirasen de él hacia el suelo.

—Debes irte ya. Será peligroso para tu cuerpo que estés aquí.

— ¿Mi cuerpo?

Munin asintió.

—Todo lo que sucede aquí es real—ella tomó la mano de Harry, la llevó hasta su boca y mordió con bastante fuerza el pulgar del otro haciendo que se quejara de la mordida. —esto es para que puedas comprobarlo.

—No puedo irme ahora… aún hay cosas que no me han dicho.

Hugin volvió a abrazarlo y Munin colocó su pequeña mano frente a la cara de Harry.

—Tú ya sabes cómo volver

La vio sonreír y pronunciar algo. Sintió como empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, y en cuanto chocó contra el frio suelo del Yggdrasil, abrió los ojos.

_0O0OO0OOOOOOOOOOOOO:_

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 9:00 pm. Hogwarts.

La reunión inició cuando Los Weasely y Hermione llegaron.

"Fue un fenómeno a nivel mundial" había dicho la castaña. Literalmente, no hubo territorio sobre la tierra que no los sintiera. 3 terremotos de exactamente 5.0 de magnitud.

— Ocurrieron todos al mismo tiempo en cada rincón del planeta. El segundo quince minutos después del primero y el tercero cincuenta minutos después.

El mundo Muggle estaba hecho un caos. Todas las naciones se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Si bien no había sido tan destructivo sí que había dejado daños en muchos lugares, además ¿Cuándo había sucedido algo así? España, Japón, Nueva Zelanda, Alemania, Egipto, Liberia República Dominicana, Argentina… ¡Cada rincón del mundo se había sacudido por tres terremotos continuos! No era algo que pudiese pasar desapercibido. Recién pasadas las 5 horas cuando en las noticias de todos los sitios se comentaba lo ocurrido, se desato la polémica ¿Por qué había sucedido? O mejor dicho ¿Qué había sucedido? Nadie podía dar razón de ser. Los más desarrollados aparatos no habían detectado ningún indicio previo, ni podían dar respuestas.

Hermione sabía eso mejor que nadie, ella había tenido que recurrir a sus conocidos en el mundo Muggle para evitar problemas con el ministerio, aunque también había hablado con algunos de sus compañeros que aún le quedaban en el ministerio.

—Pero ellos tampoco saben decir que pasó. —dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. Ninguno de los presentes había tenido más suerte que ella buscando información — Aunque al parecer no es obra de Shickman. Según me informaron el parecía preocupado. Entro rápido a su oficina en la mañana y no lo volvieron a ver.

La sala estalló en suposiciones y conjeturas. La gran mayoría estaba convencida de que el Ministro de magia tenía que ver en todo eso. Principalmente se oían las voces de Bill y de Sirius. Hermione recorrió la oficina con la mirada; vio a Ron intentado interrumpir a Sirius para decir algo y a Lupin escuchando a Molly atentamente. Caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Severus en silencio. Solo él y Dumbledore permanecían callados, pero este último quizás porque quería comprender los planteamientos que Minerva mencionaba.

— ¿Dumbledore le ha dado alguna noticia de Harry?—le preguntó Hermione tan pronto se sentó a su lado.

Snape negó con la cabeza. El hombre parecía casi ido mirando hacia el frente.

Hermione suspiró y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Sabe algo? Por una parte me alegra que no lo podamos encontrar, eso significa que el Ministro tampoco puede hacerlo.

Snape la escuchó, pero no dijo nada. Intentaba concentrarse en entender todas las teorías que corrían por la habitación. Pero era algo inútil. Su mente estaba pensando en Harry otra vez. Se reclinó hacia atrás al tiempo que Sirius les señalaba a los demás un punto en un mapa.

—Dumbledore me comentó lo de Hugo.

Vio que la chica asentía sin abrir los ojos.

—Me duele el pensar lo que los dos puedan estar pasando. Hugo apenas cumplió los once años.

— ¿Y la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts?—dijo Snape con un tono tembloroso en su voz. — ¿No debía ser enviada cuando cumpliera los once?

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio las facciones desesperadas del hombre a su lado. Negó al tiempo que apretaba los labios. Ella misma sabía lo que era tener un poco de esperanza para perderla de nuevo.

—Dumbledore eliminó el nombre de Hugo Potter del registro. No era conveniente que llegase a los oídos de Voldemort que Harry tenía un hijo.

—Supongo que… fue lo más inteligente en ese momento. Nadie conocía el futuro.

Hermione lo miró por un momento, en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba verdaderamente interesado en los sucesos de ese día. Severus se fijó en sus ojeras y en su cabello mal amarrado. Se veía delgada y muy cansada. Él le había tomado aprecio desde que ella había sido su estudiante. Por lo menos Hermione no lo hacía sentir tan inútil como profesor. Y durante toda la guerra contra Voldemort, y ahora la lucha contra Mathews Shickman, Granger había mostrado ser una de las personas más valientes y decididas que había conocido. Incluso sintió pena cuando se enteró lo que le había sucedido a su casa solo por hacerle oposición al ministerio.

—Si tan solo el pudiera darnos una señal.

—Granger, si el llegara a hacer el mínimo conjuro, el ministerio no tardaría ni dos segundo en encontrarlo. El Ministro lo está buscando por todo el mundo y en cada punto tiene un aliado dispuesto a dar a Potter en bandeja de plata. Sin importar que este muerto.

Ella tan solo apretó los labios sintiéndose estúpida por su comentario, como si se hubiese equivocado en alguna sencilla pregunta de clase. Severus observó a Dumbledore de reojo; había sido obligado por Sirius a participar en la discusión, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que lo estaba observando.

_O0O0O0OO0O0OO0_

Rusia.

Cuando abrió los ojos no sabía qué hora era, ni mucho menos cuanto tiempo había pasado ya.

— ¿Estas…?

Hugo lo miraba con preocupación, fijando la vista en su mano. Estaba sangrando.

"Esto es para que puedas comprobarlo." Recordó lo que le había dicho Munin.

— ¿Viste como sucedió?— preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba y se encaminaba al baño para lavar su herida.

No vio cuando Hugo negó con la cabeza, solo escuchó cuando dijo: —De la nada empezaste a sangrar.

Luego de que Hugo le buscara algo con lo que detener el sangrado, Harry procedió a contarle todo lo que recordaba; y se dio cuenta que esta vez recordaba todo.

Cuando terminó de contar, Hugo le dijo que a través del griterío de los vecinos, se enteró de que inmediatamente él se desmayó, ocurrió otro temblor, el cual tampoco sintieron en el edificio.

Harry se quedó en el suelo, necesitaba pensar en todas sus opciones. Sabía que aún no recordaba todo lo que debía. Según lo que le habían contado Hugin y Munin, era porque su alma suprimía la de Odín, pero ellas decían que era necesario recordar. Tal vez, si lo hacía, podía traer el alma de Odín, y podía ayudarlas, o por lo menos podría permanecer el tiempo suficiente con ellas para que terminaran de explicarles, pero primero debía recordar, y no sabía cómo. Hasta que vio a Hugo.

—Libros…— exclamó, llamando la atención del otro. —Necesito libros de la mitología nórdica que me ayuden a recordar. Una vez leí algo sobre eso, cuando estaba en Hog— vaciló antes de decirlo, los recuerdos taladraban su mente de forma dolorosa cada vez que recordaba el pasado—sé que era algo sobre el Helheim, así mismo debe de haber algo sobre Odín.

Hugo entendió, raramente necesitaba largas explicaciones. Harry también le dijo que terminara de empacar. Irían a la biblioteca pública y de ahí buscarían otro lugar donde quedarse, ya no se sentía seguro en aquel departamento.


	9. Un paso más

**Capítulo 9. Un paso más**

Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 1:52 pm. Zona horaria Rusa.

" _Busquemos un lugar donde nuestros demonios puedan jugar"_

Iban a ser las dos de la tarde cuando llegaron a la biblioteca pública. Habían tenido que caminar alrededor de casi una hora para llegar hasta ella. Realmente no importaba, de todas formas no volverían al departamento.

La biblioteca no tenía mucha gente, lo que era una suerte para Harry. No se sentía muy seguro en lugares muy llenos; porque sentía que a mayor cantidad de personas, mayor era la probabilidad de que uno lo reconociera.

La bibliotecaria a la que se acercaron a preguntar tenía un gafete con su nombre: Antonina Petrov, rezaba el pequeño pedazo de plástico prendado en su blusa. Era una señora de unos 58 años, tenía el pelo canoso atado en una coleta y utilizaba un conjunto azul algo descolorido. Estaba de un humor especial ese día, uno bastante bueno.

Había estado en comunicación por mensajería con un viejo amigo de la escuela que, a decir verdad, le gustaba bastante en sus años de juventud, pero con el cual no había sucedido nada, y ese día en la noche, después de salir de trabajar, el pasaría por ella e irían a cenar.

Quizás por eso fue tan amable cuando se le acercó un joven con un niño a preguntarle en que estante podían encontrar lectura acerca de la mitología nórdica.

Había muchos libros sobre el tema.

Se dedicaron unos minutos a leer los títulos para ver cual les convenía más. La biblioteca cerraba a las 6 y no era cuestión de desperdiciar el tiempo que tenían. Además de que les tocaba un largo viaje para alejarse de ahí y buscar otro sitio para quedarse.

Los libros que parecían hablar muy general sobre el tema no le servían; necesitaba cosas específicas y puntuales, así que se decidieron por tres títulos: el primero fue "El canto de Odín", porque según explicaba la primera página, el libro trataba sobre todos los ritos que practicaba Odín, así como sus transformaciones, sus viajes y la forma en que interactuaba con sus cuervos, y eso era todo lo que el necesitaba. El segundo fue "El saber de los mundos nórdicos" que rezaba una explicación acerca de cómo estaba compuesto el mundo de la mitología nórdica. Ya el tercero fue más por un extraño presentimiento, solamente rezaba "Ragnarök", no tenía una página introductoria ni ningún resumen. En la portaba solo estaba el título, y el dibujo de un árbol torcido quemándose. Con todo lo que había pasado decidió que debía de leer ese también.

Las manecillas del reloj se fueron moviendo con rapidez sin que ellos se fijaran mucho. La bibliotecaria pasaba de vez en cuando cerca de la mesa donde estaban sentados. Colando libros en su lugar y verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Siempre había sido una mujer muy activa. También estaba yendo al baño más veces que nunca, para mirar que su peinado estaba en su lugar, o que su traje no estuviera torcido. Incluso para retocar un poco el mínimo maquillaje que llevaba. No podía negar que estaba ansiosa de que dieran las seis. Siempre había cerrado la biblioteca unos minutos más tarde de la hora de cierre. Pero ese día estaba ansiosa de que dieran las seis.

Harry no notó ninguna de estas idas y venidas debido a la concentración que tenía en ese momento. No podía decir que era ya todo un experto en mitología nórdica, pero para cuando dieron las cinco y veinte minutos, por lo menos ya sabía que era el Yggdrasil, y que de él pendían los 9 reinos o mundos. También alcanzó a comprender de qué trataba cada mundo, y por un momento llegó a pensar que estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido.

 _No estás aprendiendo, estas recordando…_

Esa idea lo hizo estremecerse, a su lado Hugo no lo notó. El niño estaba muy concentrado leyendo uno de los libros y diciéndole lo más importante que encontraba, y mientras más Hugo le hablaba acerca de las transformaciones de Odin, realmente Harry estaba recordando más…

Decidió que pasaría la última media hora que le quedaba en la biblioteca leyendo "Ragnarök", hasta ese momento no lo había tocado concentrado como estaban en los otros dos. Pero quizás ese le seria de mucha ayuda.

La primera página estaba dedicado a describir plenamente que era el Ragnarök, y dentro de la descripción había palabras como necesario, pureza, liberación. Luego el autor explicaba que el libro estaba dividido en capítulos que explicarían paso a paso el comienzo, la batalla que se desataría y el final del Ragnarök. Los últimos capítulos estaban dedicados a ciertos rituales que no estaban contemplados que se dieran durante todo esto, pero que existían y fueron creados por aquellos que no estaban contentos con el final contemplado del Ragnarök, y eran una forma para cambiarlo. El autor explicaba con palabras fervientes que no creía que nada pudiese desviar el final de lo que ya estaba pautado, pero que era una lectura tan bien explicada la que había encontrado, que lo agregaba en los capítulos finales para que el lector hiciera sus propias conclusiones. Estaba resultando no solo ser más interesante de lo que creyó, sino también más instructivo.

Faltaban diez minutos para las seis cuando la bibliotecaria anunció que la biblioteca ya iba a cerrar y debían retirarse.

Harry casi maldecía el hecho de que tuvieran que irse, no quería dejar el libro que estaba leyendo, incluso le molestó el no haberlo leído antes que los otros dos. Estaba a punto de pararse y resignarse a tener que seguir con su investigación en otro lado cuando se fijó en algo: todos los libros tenían un pequeño sello delante, que seguro era el que emitía un pitido cuando pasaba por el sensor que estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca. Pero "Ragnarok" no tenía ese sello. Lo buscó por todo el libro, incluso revisó las páginas por si se habían confundido en la colocación del sello, pero nada. Tuvo una idea momentánea que no pudo rechazar. Su conciencia decía que era indebido, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo demasiado. Sin que el mismo Hugo se diera cuenta, y mirando que no pasara la bibliotecaria, se levantó y colocó los otros dos libros en los estantes mientras su hijo caminaba hacia la puerta. Como si cometiera el más grande de los pecados metió el libro que se llevaría en el interior de su abrigo. Se sentía bastante más pesado de lo que realmente era, y supo que la culpa que sentía le agregaba ese peso extra. El libro era pequeño, así que no había problema que hiciera demasiado bulto. Caminó hacia Hugo y lo tomó de la mano. Cuando cruzaron la entrada su respiración se cortó un segundo, lo último que quería era llamar la atención con el sonido del sensor, siempre intentaba pasar desapercibido. Pero nada sucedió. Respiró hondamente y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí.

_oo0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0_-

 **Martes 3 de noviembre de 2005 12:05 am**

Cuando puso un pie en la Madriguera, fuera de la chimenea, Molly fue directo a la cocina a preparar té y café como pedido especial de Sirius, y unos sándwiches, como agregado especial de ella.

Hermione había mencionado casi al final de la reunión, que tenía guardado unos libros acerca de desastres naturales influidos por magia y que se pondría a investigar un poco, Sirius se ofreció a ayudarla, y aunque el sentido común dictaba que descansaran esa noche y se pusieran a investigar al día siguiente en la mañana, nadie los pudo persuadir de quedarse esa noche despiertos revisando esos libros. El director le informó que en la biblioteca había algunos ejemplares respecto al tema que quizás les serian de ayuda, y mandó buscarlo con uno de los elfos.

Remus no iría. Le dijo a Sirius al oído que Nymphadora le había pedido que le contara todo de lo que hablaran en la reunión, y ya que Black no estaría en casa, se pasaría la noche con Dora para contarle y buscar algunas piezas de ropa. Sirius solo había asentido y le dio un rápido abrazo antes de despedirse y seguir a Hermione.

Arthur los estaba esperando ansioso en la mesa de la cocina. No había podido ir a la reunión por su trabajo en el ministerio. Shickman había intentado bastante quitarle el puesto, pero no pudo contra la presión que ejerció Dumbledore. El tener al señor Weasley dentro del ministerio era de gran ayuda para, de alguna manera, vigilar alguno de los movimientos del Ministro de Magia. Aunque Arthur tenía que estar muy atento, Mathews esperaba cualquier error, por más mínimo que fuera, para sacarlo del puesto.

También significaba que Arthur trabajaba junto a muchos enemigos, así que dentro del Ministerio, a excepción de unos muy pocos conocidos suyos y de Albus, no podía confiar en nadie.

Para cuando Sirius le resumió todo lo dicho en la reunión, Molly entraba a la sala con una bandeja y Hermione traía consigo los libros de los que había hablado. Ron había decidido unirse a ellos, Arthur también quería, pero Molly tuvo a bien recordarle que había trabajado el día completo y tenía que ir al Ministerio muy temprano en la mañana, y tuvo que ceder cuando reconoció su propio cansancio e irse a dormir luego de despedirse de Sirius.

Ya cuando los tres estuvieron solos, Hermione repartió la lectura con la que contaban, y estableció los puntos principales que necesitaban saber, para que ninguno se distrajera con generalidades. Les pasó a ambos papel y pluma para que pudieran señalar cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

Ron no quiso comentarle nada a sus padres, pero luego de que Molly los dejó acomodados y se disculpó para irse a descansar, —y él se aseguró de que ya sus padres no los podían escuchar— le contó a Hermione y a Sirius que, antes de irse a su casa, Bill le había dicho que estaba algo preocupado. Fleur se sintió "perseguida" cuando salió a la tienda dos días antes, y el hecho de que tuviese siete meses de embarazo hacia que se preocupara aún más por su seguridad.

—Quizás van a tener que pensar en vivir aquí— comentó Hermione mientras comenzaba a revisar uno de los libros—tal vez intenten hacerles lo mismo que le hicieron a nuestra casa.

Ron asintió mientras se servía té. Su madre le había puesto un hechizo a los contenedores del té y el café para que se mantuvieran calientes.

—Y luego si el bebé nace, puede ser muy peligroso si ella se encuentra sola en la casa. — agregó mientras tomaba algo para comer de la bandeja.

Hermione lo miró preocupada, y asintió diciendo que tenían que hablar con Bill acerca de mudarse con ellos, por lo menos hasta que el bebé naciera y Fleur estuviese en condiciones para protegerse a ella y a su bebé cuando Bill tuviera que salir. Ella sabía muy bien todo lo que era capaz de hacer el ministerio a los opositores, y aquella vez que atacaron su casa, fue por muy poco que pudo salir con su familia ilesa.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos y media de la mañana, Hermione le dijo a Ron que se fuera a dormir, porque tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. El pelirrojo desestimó el comentario al tiempo que anotaba algo que encontró interesante en el papel.

Así como Hermione no había podido entrar a la universidad, él no había podido entrar a la academia de Aurores, todo por obra del Ministerio. Mucho menos le fue fácil encontrar un trabajo. No era fácil que alguien tan abiertamente contrario al Ministerio, y considerado traidor, fuera aceptado como trabajador. Se había frustrado bastante, y más cuando se enteró de que iba a ser padre. La noticia le alegró, pero no pudo evitar que el miedo lo envolviera ¿Cómo iba a mantener a su bebé? Sus padres estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos en todo, pero ellos tampoco la estaban pasando mejor, y era su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de su familia. El mismo día que se enteró de que iba a tener dos bebés en lugar de uno, casi le da un infarto. Pero nunca dejó de buscar, hasta que un italiano de nombre Giorgio Vitale, un hombre bastante flaco y alto y con un extraño bigote, le dio una oportunidad.

Giorgio era un hombre extraño, era un hombre muy alegre, demasiado quizás, siempre vivía contando chistes a modo de saludo y se la pasaba bebiendo de un licor de hierbas bastante fuerte, llamado Strega, con el cual se jactaba diciendo que venía directamente desde Italia. Vestía con ropas Muggle todo el tiempo, pero siempre muy formal y, aunque Ron se había dado cuenta que Vitale era un mago muy habilidoso, pocas veces este usaba su magia.

El italiano era dueño de la Joyería Santoro&Vitale, la cual tenía un local ubicado en Londres y otro en Estados Unidos. Las dos tiendas estaban conectadas a través de un Traslador ubicado en la parte trasera de ambas tiendas para ir y venir de ambas. Los Trasladores estaban fuertemente protegidos por un hechizo clave. Si se intentaba con una clave incorrecta tres veces, el Traslador se destruía automáticamente, y si se intentaba lanzar un hechizo para romper el sello de seguridad y acceder a él, también estaba destinado a destruirse. De modo que solo los que conocían la clave podían acceder de una tienda a otra. Solo tres personas sabían la clave actual: Giorgio Vitale, Ron Weasley que trabajaba en el local en Londres y Olivia Jhonson, en el local de Estados Unidos.

El nombre de la tienda se debía en parte al propio Giorgio, y en parte a Allessandra Santoro. Ella había sido una gran amiga de Giorgio desde la infancia, cuando Vitale era solo un escuálido niño allá en Italia. Aunque ella siempre fue una chica muy enfermiza y débil, Vitale la amaba. Y como no hacerlo cuando habían crecido juntos prácticamente. Cuidándose el uno al otro. Ellos soñaban con poner un negocio en conjunto, ser los mejores socios. Él quería quedarse en Italia, pero Allessandra siempre quiso salir de su país. _"Londres o Estados Unidos, dicen que son lugares preciosos."_ Decía ella cuando aún estaban en su último año de escuela, y Giorgio solo podía verla y sonreír. Allessandra Santoro murió el mismo día que cumplió 25 años, por una neumonía que se complicó.

Entonces Giorgio decidió llevarla a los dos lugares que ella quería, aunque ella misma no pudiese verlo.

Ron no podía quejarse de su trabajo, no fue lo que siempre soñó, pero podía mantener a su familia. Su jefe era muy excéntrico, bastante estricto en cuanto al trabajo se refería, pero muy amable y atento con sus empleados. Era tanto así, que Vitale había ido en un par de ocasiones a la madriguera invitado por Molly a alguna comida de domingo. Aunque, en el fondo Ron sospechaba, que Dumbledore había tenido algo que ver.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

 _ **12 de marzo de 1994**_

Madame Pomfrey tuvo que pasar todas las tardes de los sábados durante dos meses con un medimago experto en embarazos y partos masculinos, aprendiendo todo lo que pudiera acerca de la técnica y los cuidados que este conllevaba. Así como los hechizos y las pociones que pudiera necesitar para ayudar al futuro padre y que la labor de parto se hiciera más fácil. Podría parecer que solo se requería de una simple cesárea, pero Harry era primerizo y le estaba dando toda su magia al bebé, ya que no tenía pareja que aportara magia y que le ayudara, por lo que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para ese día.

Dumbledore le había pedido ese favor, Harry no podía ir a San Mungo por el peligro que significaría el que alguien lo viera y se filtrara la noticia, incluso el medimago experto con el que hablaba Poppy tampoco sabía para que ella necesitaba aprender eso si trabajaba para la enfermería del colegio. De todos modos no puso objeción en hacerle el favor a su gran amigo Albus. Y fue por esa misma amistad que puso todo su empeño para que la bruja aprendiera todo lo que él sabía —o por lo menos una buena parte— en corto tiempo.

Así que cuando el día llegó, exactamente dos días después de haber terminado la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Poppy sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Harry había estado bebiendo pociones para ocultar su estado, con toda la magia que tenía que utilizar en el bebé y en las pruebas, no habría podido aguantar un hechizo que ocultara su embarazo. La poción la había hecho el mismo Severus, al cual se le pidió que fuera inocua para un feto, puesto que la utilizaría "la esposa de un colaborador de la orden" de la que no se podía saber que estaba embarazada. De esa forma Severus la hizo sin sospechar nada y ellos se aseguraban que la poción era de alta calidad y segura para que Harry la tomara.

Solo Madame Pomfrey estuvo presente en ese momento pero, gracias a Merlin, no hubo ningún contratiempo. Tuvo miedo de que Harry se debilitara demasiado por el excesivo consumo de su magia, y de que ella no fuera suficiente para ayudarlo. Dumbledore estaba en el ministerio, y aunque lo mandó a llamar vía lechuza, no estaba segura de que alcanzara a llegar a tiempo. Pero al final, no hubo ningún problema. Fue inclusive más fácil de lo que imaginó. Potter parecía tener más fuerza y magia de la que había previsto para ese momento. Así que el bebé nació sin ninguna complicación.

Cuando todo acabó, Harry se durmió por el esfuerzo, no sin antes sonreírle a la pequeña personita que veía por primera vez. Sabía que no se lo dejarían, el director le había dicho que inmediatamente naciera y estuviese fuera de peligro lo llevaría a un lugar seguro. Así que cuando se despertó no se alarmó al no ver al recién nacido, se sentía inmensamente feliz de que ahora estaba en un lugar seguro libre de cualquiera de los peligros que asechaban a su padre.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— observó que Dumbledore estaba sentado a su lado, dedujo que el anciano mago lo había estado vigilando por si se debilitaba demasiado.

—Mejor de lo que pensé que estaría— dijo intentando sentarse. El director le aconsejó que no lo hiciera, aunque Madame Pomfrey había realizado un excelente trabajo, tenía que mantenerse descansando y sin hacer esfuerzo, para asegurarse de una completa recuperación.

Harry asintió y se volvió a acomodar.

—El bebé está en un lugar seguro. —el director pareció dudar si continuar.

Unos meses atrás, luego de que aceptaron que el bebé nacería, el director le dio a Harry dos opciones. La primera era darlo en adopción. Para esto nadie sabría cuál sería su nueva familia —aunque el director le aseguró que sería una de magos muy amorosos que él conocía y que no podían concebir— esto era para la protección de la familia y del mismo bebé. Y esas personas no podían saber quién era el padre, para que esa información jamás cayera en manos de Mortifagos que quisieran chantajear a Harry. Le mencionó que si en un futuro libre de peligros, quisiera ver al niño, le sería posible. Podía hablar con la familia y explicarles para que no se negaran a permitirle interactuar con el niño más tarde, tal como hacían muchas familias protectoras. El director le dijo que era la opción más sensata.

La segunda opción Dumbledore la dijo porque se sentía totalmente culpable por lo que le había pasado a su muchacho, y estaba decidido a apoyar a Harry en todo lo que el decidiera, así que también le dio la opción de conservar al bebé. Claro que no podía estar en Hogwarts por los peligros que conllevaba y nadie, además de los que ya sabían, debían de enterarse de la existencia del niño. Pero el bebé podría llevar su apellido. Dumbledore se encargaría de que no apareciera ningún registro que delatara su existencia. De esta forma, en un futuro sin Voldemort, él podía reconocerlo públicamente. El director le explicó que el niño se quedaría con una persona que nadie conocía, ni los buenos ni los malos, en una casa bastante segura. Pero que solo podría verlo en ciertas ocasiones. También por seguridad.

Harry pidió tiempo para pensarlo, y se tardó todo una semana. Dumbledore no se sorprendió mucho cuando eligió la segunda opción.

Pero ahora debía preguntar de nuevo. Tal vez las perspectivas de Harry habían cambiado luego del parto, y como solo unas pocas personas —incluyendo a Harry— sabían que el bebé había nacido, había oportunidad de darlo a la pareja de magos sin muchas preguntas. El niño ya estaba lejos del colegio, con Iván Karkarov, el cual estaba al tanto de la posible reubicación del recién nacido, y había aceptado que le borraran la memoria acerca de haber tenido al bebé.

Harry había entendido lo que el director quería decirle, y sonrió débilmente confirmándole que seguía en pie lo de conservar al bebé.

Tuvo que esperar mucho para verlo de nuevo, poco más de un mes después de la muerte de Cedric.

Dumbledore lo había llevado a n vecindario llamado Hope Land, la casa estaba marcada con el numero 17 y estaba al final de la calle. Pintada de un amarillo bastante pálido, parecía casi salida de un bonito libro de cuentos para niños. Solo podían acceder a ella a través de un Fidelio.

Cuando entraron solo se escuchaba una música instrumental que no llegó a encontrar de dónde provenía. En la casa solo estaban el bebé y un hombre al que el director nombró como Iván Karkarov que, según le explicó Dumbledore, sería el encargado de cuidar al niño, y que tenía plena confianza en él. Nadie más que él lo conocía. Ni siquiera lo había nombrado en la Orden. Además su entrenamiento como espía era perfecto para proteger al niño.

Iván Karkarov era un hombre alto. Traía el pelo bastante corto y una barba bastante crecida. Sus ojos café eran claros, y los clavó en Harry por un segundo.

Karkarov les saludó con un asentimiento, era bastante serio cuando no conocía a las personas, pero intuyendo lo que había sucedido por lo poco que le había contado Albus, decidió intentar ser algo gentil con Harry cuando este fue a ver a su bebé, el cual aún ni nombre tenia.

—Por eso estamos aquí mi muchacho— decía el director al tiempo que Iván iba a la cocina a preparar algo de té.

Harry se había sentado en el sofá con el bebé en los brazos. Siendo sincero, no sentía al pequeño como su hijo, ese instinto de padre que se despertaba al ver a su bebe, como leyó en las revistas que le facilitó Hermione en su quinto mes de embarazo, a él no se le había despertado. Veía al niño más como un pequeño primo, incluso un hermano, y entendió que tal vez era lo mejor. Por ahora no era necesario que fuese un padre. Él era un niño, podía ser el hermano que el bebé necesitara.

Con el té preparado y unas galletas que el director había traído, Harry se había pasado casi media hora intentando encontrar un nombre para el bebé. El director intentaba ayudar, pero los nombres que mencionaba eran realmente feos, y Harry solo podía reírse de ellos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Iván se había quedado sentado en la sala haciéndoles compañía, aunque en ningún momento había aportado nada a la conversación más que unos simples "no" cuando le preguntaban su opinión acerca de algún nombre.

—No le pondré el nombre de su maestro de historia, director— dijo Harry entre risas.

—Además de que es bastante feo—afirmó Karkarov, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

El director tuvo que aceptar que estaban en lo cierto, a decir verdad ya se le estaban acabando las ideas, pero quizás no debió proponer ese nombre, a decir verdad, ese profesor ni siquiera le agradaba.

—Hugo— dijo Harry, cortando los pensamientos del director— ese nombre me gusta.

— ¿Puedo saber de dónde viene?

—Es el nombre de mi escritor favorito, bueno, el apellido: Víctor Hugo.

A los otros dos les pareció un nombre bastante bonito y más aceptable que la mayoría de nombres que habían propuesto. Aquella tarde, Harry por fin había tenido un momento de paz, se sintió bastante bien.

Se dio cuenta que Iván lo veía de vez en cuando, en su mirada encontró ¿ternura? quizás, eso le pareció.


	10. Recuerdos extraños

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

 **Capítulo 10. Recuerdos extraños**

 _Quisiera saber si me has olvidado ya_

 _Yo no te he olvidado_

 _Ni lo hare._

 _Aun si me olvido a mí mismo_

 _Aun si olvido todo lo que alguna vez fui._

 _A ti no, a ti jamás._

 **24 de diciembre de 1997**

— ¿No debería estar dentro celebrando con los demás, Snape?

Como era costumbre, los Weasley estaban celebrando Nochebuena y habían invitado a todos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, Dumbledore había dicho que no había mejor manera de superar las tragedias, que celebrando entre seres queridos. Hacía rato que el director había llegado seguido de McGonagall y un obligado Severus Snape. Más tarde llegarían Remus y Sirius.

Harry había ido a la cocina para robar uno de los bocadillos de Molly, y vio a Severus a través de la ventana de la cocina. Lo vio de pie, mirando hacia el frente. Hacía casi dos meses el hombre había tenido que salvarlo de unos mortifagos que decidieron emboscarlo en el callejón Diagon. Uno de los Mortifagos logró escapar, medio muerto, pero con la suficiente fuerza para contarle a Voldemort que Severus Snape era un traidor.

Fuera estaba nevando, así que debía de hacer bastante frio, y Snape no se veía bien abrigado. Aferró más su vaso y decidió salir hasta el hombre.

—Eso le digo yo a usted, Potter. — Snape se giró lentamente y le dio un pequeño sorbo al vaso que Harry no había visto que tenía— Sus amigos se preocuparan si no lo ven.

—También por usted. —Dijo mientras se frotaba las manos ligeramente a causa del frio —Aquí afuera hace mucho frio. ¿Está usando algún hechizo para calentarse?

Snape le sonrió al tiempo que negaba. Su sonrisa no sorprendió al otro, hacia algo más de un año que Harry había aceptado que su profesor era un espía. Y en ese mismo tiempo su relación había… evolucionado. Snape lo ayudaba a mejorar algunos hechizos y técnicas de pelea los sábados en la tarde. Oclumancia no, ya eso era un caso perdido. Y si bien frente a los demás seguían tratándose con indistinta frialdad, en privado eran más sueltos. Llegando incluso a hacer comentarios sobre las estrafalarias túnicas del director. O incluso, llegando ver a Snape sonreír.

—Un poco de frio no le hace daño a nadie, —dijo Harry en voz baja, quizás para sí mismo, aunque Snape lo escuchó— supongo.

—Sirve para pensar—dijo Snape mientras apuraba el último trago.

Harry quiso preguntarle en qué pensaba. Pero supuso que el otro no le diría y que solo le respondería con un comentario sarcástico. Así que solo se quedó un momento en silencio.

A decir verdad le agradaba mucho la compañía de Snape, era algo que por supuesto jamás le diría y, aunque suponía que el otro no sintiera tan agradable su compañía, no le importaba siempre que lo dejara rondarle.

Se percató que Snape estaba moviendo ligeramente los labios, y de repente el frio que estaba sintiendo le dio paso a un agradable calor que inundó todo su cuerpo. Snape le había puesto un hechizo para calentarlo.

— ¿Por qué?— Harry ladeó la cabeza, sin entender el porqué de las acciones del otro.

Vio como Severus avanzó rápidamente hacia él, como el depredador que avanza los pasos finales hacia su presa, luego levantó la mano y posó un fino y largo dedo sobre la punta de su nariz.

—Tu nariz estaba roja— mencionó con voz grave, para luego, con la misma mano, tomar una de las manos de Harry y apretarlas. El hechizo las estaba calentando, pero aun las puntas de sus dedos seguían frías. —E imaginé que tus manos también estarían frías.

Harry se quedó congelado, y no precisamente por el frio. La cara de Severus estaba muy cerca de la suya. Había sentido el aliento tibio del otro cuando habló, y sus manos unidas—aunque la del pocionista estaban frías por falta del hechizo calentador. El cuadro era extraño para él, pero quizás más extraño era el hecho de que se sentía muy agradable.

La última vez—y pensándolo bien, quizás la única vez— que había tenido tanto contacto con Snape fue el día que lo salvó de los mortifagos y que estos habían descubierto que era un espía. Harry se había lastimado seriamente, y Snape tuvo que cargarlo hasta poder aparecerse en los límites de Hogwarts. Luego corrió todo el trayecto hasta la enfermería sin soltarlo, y apretándolo fuertemente, recordó Harry. Quizás el maestro de pociones tenía miedo de que se le cayera, aunque Harry todo el camino estuvo consciente y se aferró al otro. En verdad aquella experiencia había sido extraña también. Aunque estaba lastimado, se sentía seguro. Estaban en los terrenos del colegio, los mortifagos habían sido derrotados, y tenía la completa seguridad de que Snape no le dejaría caer.

Aun con lo bien que se llevaban, siempre había respetado el espacio personal que el otro resguardaba con tanto celo. Y es por eso que nunca daba muestras de afecto como con los demás, y cuando lo saludaba solo lo hacía con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Así que el hecho de que su maestro rompiera la seguridad de su espacio personal —sin nada que lo ameritara— y le estuviese aferrando la mano fuertemente, fue algo muy… impresionante.

El apretón de Snape se hizo aún más fuerte, no era doloroso, pero era como si el otro no quisiera que se moviera o retrocediera, y Harry vio en el rostro del otro, una expresión indescifrable. Como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera. Como si no fuera capaz.

Vio como el otro apretaba los labios fuertemente. Luego, pareció recobrar la serenidad que siempre lo acompañaba, pero no frunció el ceño como hacia siempre cuando estaba en el colegio.

Junto a la compañía de Harry, Snape ya no fruncía el ceño.

—Entremos—dijo, soltando suavemente la mano del otro. —O Molly me insultara por tener a su pequeño Potter en el frio.

Snape no lo esperó y, dando media vuelta, caminó hasta el interior de la casa sin voltear en ningún momento. Harry había querido decir una respuesta inteligente a ese comentario, pero solo atinó a quedarse parado inmóvil viendo al otro entrar a la cocina. La nieve caía lentamente en pequeños copos a su alrededor, y él solo podía sentir el recuerdo de la mano de Snape sobre la suya, y los ojos negros que por un instante, lo miraron fijamente. Sacudió sus hombros y su cabeza, como intentando que ciertos pensamientos siquiera intentaran formarse, y se dirigió hacia la cocina sin saber porque se sentía tan inquieto.

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Cuando Snape se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, decidió no mirar hacia atrás. No se explicaba qué había hecho segundos antes y suponía, por la cara de confusión de Harry, que él tampoco entendía que había sucedido. Había actuado por impulso, un impulso estúpido e incontrolable. Pero hacia mucho que no había podido estar tan cerca del otro. Sentir su piel bajo sus dedos.

—Maldición— dijo en voz baja. Estaba actuando de forma estúpida.

Pensó en Potter, cuando estaban solos entrenando siempre hacia algún movimiento que incluyera tocar al otro, siempre con la excusa de que Harry tenía que estar preparado por si lo atacaban con los puños. Harry solo sonreía y agradecía su lección, sin saber que Severus se aprovechaba quizás más de lo que enseñaba. Todas esas veces que lo había abrazado con la excusa de si lo atrapaba alguien más fuerte que él, esos forcejeos que practicaban con el único propósito —para Severus— de tomar su mano…. se estaba convirtiendo en un acosador. Negó intentado eliminar esos tontos pensamientos. Y apuró lo que quedaba de su bebida. Haberlo tocado había sido un error en verdad. Pero desde que lo rescató de los mortifagos, desde que lo llevó en brazos…. La necesidad de sujetarlo cerca de él había crecido enormemente. Estaba perdiendo la razón.

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

 **25 de diciembre de 1997**

El día de navidad paso casi volando, y más porque se pasó gran parte del tiempo pensando en por qué la mano de Snape se había sentido tan bien sobre la suya. No les dijo acerca de lo sucedido a sus amigos, era algo impensable, incluso Ron aún era receloso de confiar plenamente en Snape, decía que lo seguía viendo como alguien "demasiado misterioso para poder confiar en él", y Sirius le daba la razón al pelirrojo. Así que cuando ellos le preguntaron por qué estuvo distraído todo el día, optó por decirles que solo extrañaba visitar a Hugo. Y sus amigos asentían comprensivos.

A las 4 de la tarde ya todos los invitados se habían ido hacia tiempo, y Harry se estaba preparando para salir. Hermione lo veía sentada en la cama mientras él buscaba sus zapatos. Ron había bajado a buscar unas galletas de mantequilla que habían sobrado del día anterior.

Harry iría a ver a Hugo. Dumbledore había estado de acuerdo cuando su pupilo expresó la necesidad de ir a llevarle un obsequio al pequeño. Hermione y Ron querían ir a ver al pequeño también, pero la pelirroja tuvo a bien el pensar que quizás su amigo querría un momento a solas con Iván. Las pocas veces que había podido acompañar a su amigo, se había dado cuenta que Iván miraba a Harry de cierta forma, y que a este último parecía agradarle, sus amigos estaban al tanto de sus preferencias sexuales, solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos.

Así que tuvo que evitar que Ron hiciera un berrinche por no ir, y desearle suerte a su amigo. Aunque ella veía un poco mayor a Iván —29 años si había indagado bien con el director—, teniendo en cuenta que ellos solo tenían 17 años, entendía que su amigo era demasiado maduro, y había sufrido tanto que un poco de cariño no estaba mal.

Hermione ayudó a su amigo a encoger los presentes que recibiría Hugo. Era un libro de colorear encantado de parte de ella, para que el pequeño siempre tuviera algo que dibujar, un suéter de parte de Molly con un dinosaurio bordado— porque hasta que Hugo no entrara a Hogwarts ella no tejería nada referente a las casa para no influenciar al niño—; y un set de pelotas mágicas —hechas para nunca ser ingeridas por accidente— de varios tamaño y colores de parte de Ron y Arthur. También estaba el regalo que Dumbledore y McGonagall habían hecho en conjunto. Harry no supo que era, pero por la cara de felicidad del director iba a ser un juguete bastante ruidoso o colorido. Era gracioso pensar cuantos regalos recibiría el pequeño si toda su familia y amigos supieran de él. Pero por el momento, solo ellos sabían.

Dumbledore le había dado el Fidelio de la casa para casos como ese, y siempre le avisaban a Iván cuando irían a visitar a Hugo, para que no se espantara si sentía que entraban a la casa. Karkarov era muy buen espía, y por tanto, siempre estaba alerta.

En la casa había bastante silencio. Normalmente Hugo era un niño muy silencioso, pero por lo general Iván ponía música que se podía escuchar por toda la casa. Y a veces ponía un canal de noticias ruso que, al cual a decir verdad, Harry dudaba que le prestara atención.

En la mesita junto a la puerta, donde la gente común suele dejar las llaves, vio que había un pequeño pedazo de papel con una tosca letra que decía en ruso: "Estamos en la parte trasera"

Harry agrandó los regalos que llevaba y acortó la distancia que lo separaba del patio. Iván lo sintió acercarse y le sonrió como saludo.

Karkarov no era tonto, sabia a la perfección quien era Harry Potter y todo lo que esto implicaba. Además tuvo a bien el suponer que la situación con el otro padre de Hugo no era buena. Primero estaba el hecho de que no había visto al bebé, ni tampoco lo nombraban. Pensó que quizás había muerto siendo un blanco de Voldemort por estar con Harry. Pero descartó la idea. Él había visto a muchas personas perder a sus parejas y tener que cargar solos con hijos. Harry no tenía el perfil de ninguno de ellos. Quizás su pareja solo lo abandonó. O quizás fuera algo que no quería pensar. Después de todo, Harry era un niño cuando estaba embarazado.

La primera vez que había visto a Harry de cerca, había sido en Hogwarts. Dumbledore le había pedido que lo viera en su oficina para hablar de una misión algo larga y diferente a las que le había pedido ya. Esta vez no se trataba de infiltrarse en ningún sitio, ni de espiar a nadie. En esta ocasión Dumbledore le pidió que cuidara de un bebé.

El ceño de Iván se había fruncido, no entendía del todo bien.

— ¿Quieres que cuide de un bebé?—preguntó acomodándose mejor en la silla. No quería sonar grosero, pero a él le gustaba el trabajo de campo. No quería ser rebajado a un simple niñero y a estar cambiando pañales.

Dumbledore había asentido lentamente al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su té. Se había esperado esa reacción por parte del otro, pero sabía que era la persona indicada para el trabajo.

Cuando vio a Harry el día que elegirían el nombre, solo vio a un muchacho sufrido. Pero tuvo que admitir que casi seis meses antes lo había comenzado a ver con otros ojos. "Quizás porque estaba más cerca de los 18 que cuando tenía 15", pensó, y sonrió para si al tiempo que veía al otro sentarse junto a él.

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Cuando Harry salió al patio, Iván estaba sentado en una de las sillas del jardín, viendo al bebé mientras fumaba calmadamente. Harry se acercó y se fijó en que no notaba el humo que exhalaba el otro, ni podía oler nada.

El bebé fue corriendo donde él y lo abrazó largamente. Harry agrandó sus regalos y dejó que Hugo los fuera viendo.

Harry juntó su silla a la de Iván, y al sentarse este le pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y le depositó un suave beso en los labios. Fue en ese momento que sintió el olor a cigarrillo. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero agradecía bastante el hechizo para que el humo no pudiera llegar hasta Hugo.

Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del otro como hacían de vez en cuando. Ni sabía a ciencia cierta que tenían. O si era algo que progresaría. Solo tenía la certeza de que tenían algo, y que ese algo le gustaba bastante. Habían iniciado cuatro meses antes. En una de las visitas, Hugo se había dormido relativamente temprano, y a Harry aun le quedaba tiempo antes de tener que regresar al castillo. Iván se ofreció a enseñarle su idioma al otro, con la excusa de que aprender nunca estaba demás. Aunque tal vez era para asegurarse tener siempre algo de lo que hablar con el otro. Y, en el inicio de esa práctica, quizás se acercaron demasiado, lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos se acordaba ya de quien había iniciado el beso, pero era algo que realmente no importaba.

A su lado Karkarov le hacía un recuento de todo lo que Hugo había hecho en los casi dos meses que no lo había visto. Hablaba de forma pausada y con un fuerte acento. De vez en cuando mezclaba frases en ruso, pero Harry había practicado y entendía un porcentaje de lo que decía.

Harry quiso concentrarse en lo que decía el otro, pero su mente aún seguía divagando acerca de lo del día anterior. La mano de Severus en la suya. El rostro del otro tan cerca suyo. Solo podía pensar en que, la sensación que tuvo con Snape era casi igual al día que se besó por primera vez con Iván. "No" dijo en su mente "Se siente diferente, esta sensación es más fuerte."

Era demasiado surrealista para ser verdad. Estaba imaginando cosas. El estrés ya lo estaba enloqueciendo. Estaba perdiendo la razón.


	11. ¿Se vale rendirse?

**Capítulo 11 ¿Se vale rendirse?**

 _ **Ven a mi dulce amor**_

 _ **Rescátame**_

 _ **Sedúceme**_

 _ **Has que caiga en tu red**_

 **Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 3:40 pm. Inglaterra.**

—Al parecer nada se dañó demasiado.

Draco asintió cansado mientras pasaba una mano a través de su cabello y no se sorprendió al notar que quedaron unas cuantas hebras en sus manos, "que mierda" pensó, el estrés lo estaba

—Las protecciones antirrobo funcionaron medianamente bien.

Neville terminó de recoger los escombros de lo que sí se había caído, mientras Draco aprovechaba para terminar de anotar el inventario que tendrían que reponer. Por lo menos las plantas más costosas se habían mantenido en su lugar. Al igual que las pociones de más larga preparación, que era básicamente lo que más habían asegurado.

—No vamos a tener que reponer tanto como pensé.

Neville se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Había estado preocupado toda la mañana pensando que tendrían que reponer el inventario de pociones y plantas que tenían en el almacén de la tienda. Aun si el temblor no había sido demasiado estremecedor, no era algo para lo que se habían preparado bien. Solo había un lote de poción de las más complicadas que tendrían que reponer. Habían dejado la caja con las 10 botellas en el mostrador el día anterior, y no en la repisa donde habrían estado seguras por el hechizo. Pero quitando eso, el recuento de daños era más que aceptable.

Neville se estiró y Draco lo miró por un momento. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría administrando un pequeño negocio junto a Neville Longbottom se habría reído bastante. Y probablemente habría golpeado a esa persona con algún hechizo por decir semejante estupidez para luego volverse a reír. Pero era muy cierto aquello que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo atrás: "la guerra cambia a las personas".

La guerra lo había dejado sin un padre. Lucius Malfoy no era ningún ejemplo de padre perfecto ni nada parecido, pero era innegable que había querido a su hijo, a su extraña manera de querer, pero lo hacía. Al igual que Narcisa, que tampoco era ejemplo de la mejor madre; pero Draco sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Y ellos se lo demostraron cuando en la batalla final intentaron escapar con él, lamentablemente un grupo de mortifagos los interceptó, guiados por Antonin Dolohov. Draco salió ileso gracias a sus padres. Pero Lucius no sobrevivió protegiendo a su familia. ¿Y su madre?

—Draco— la hermosa voz de una mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación. Neville y él se giraron en dirección a esta y vieron a la bella mujer sentada desde el marco de la puerta. — ¿Quieren que les prepare algo de comer?

Draco miró a Neville y se fijó que este se veía hambriento y cansado, así que agradeció a su madre y le pidió un café y unos sándwiches. Narcisa asintió y con ayuda de la silla de ruedas salió hacia la cocina.

Su madre estaba viva, pero había quedado permanentemente en silla de ruedas por una serie de maldiciones oscuras que, por mucho que lo habían intentado, nadie pudo revertir. Lo malo era que no solo había quedado con secuelas físicas, Narcisa tenía mucho más daño aun.

Cuando terminó la guerra les habían quitado todo. El actual ministro de magia, Shickman, les hizo unos juicios muy arbitrarios, y como ellos no eran del agrado de muchos, tuvieron que ceder sus riquezas a cambio de su libertad. Draco prefirió quedar sin un centavo antes que ver a su madre en sillas de ruedas pudriéndose en la cárcel. Pero eso terminó por destrozar a Narcisa, que tuvo un colapso nervioso y terminó en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo por 1 año y 2 meses: depresión mayor con desencadenante post traumático le habían diagnosticado. Ahora ella estaba bien, o medianamente estable según los medimagos. Tomaba antidepresivos diarios, pero había aceptado —en mayor o menor medida— que no podía dejar solo a su hijo, Draco había perdido su fortuna por los errores de ella y Lucius, así que no le daría otro disgusto como el de tener una madre hospitalizada. Además ella era Narcisa Malfoy, aun en silla de ruedas era una mujer de admirar y respetar, no podía rendirse.

Pero su madre no estaba completamente bien, Draco lo sabía y le amargaba saberlo. Narcisa ya no actuaba como lo hacía tantos años atrás, estaba afectada, era notorio y lamentablemente, algo con lo que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida.

Estaban viviendo en la parte trasera de la pequeña tienda que tenían. Conservaban una elfina que había sido la favorita de Narcisa y que aun con todo lo mandona que era esta, la criatura aun quería mucho y había preferido quedarse con su ama aunque ya tenía la libertad.

No se acordaba realmente en qué momento fue que formó aquella extraña asociación con Neville, pero el Gryffindor era uno de los mejores en herbologia, y a Draco se le daban muy bien las opciones y los negocios, además nadie le daría empleo en el mundo mágico por lo que fueron los Malfoy; y el y su madre necesitaban comer. Todos se beneficiaban. Incluso, aunque ninguno de los dos lo pensaba mucho, hasta tenían una sólida amistad. Draco hasta había asistido a la boda del otro con Luna Lovegood, "la boda más extraña de la vida" siempre pensaba Draco recordándola. Hasta fue idea del mismísimo Neville que Draco y su madre se quedaran a vivir en la parte superior de la tienda, no era demasiado, pero así el rubio podía estar al pendiente de las necesidades de su madre. Ella podía hacer magia y tenía a su elfina, pero no podía negar que luego del colapso, no estaba muy estable emocionalmente. Estando tan cerca de ella, Draco se sentía bastante mejor.

Además Draco era en gran parte la cara del negocio, cuando Neville se casó con Luna, fue metiéndose cada vez más en la investigación y el periodismo que esta y su padre hacían contra el ministerio. Cuando el padre de Luna murió misteriosamente, decidieron desligar a Neville del negocio, seguirían trabajando juntos, pero dirían que ya Longbottom no quería trabajar más con Malfoy. Así Draco se encargaría de atenderlo de cara al público, el ministerio dejaría de sabotearles el negocio, y Narcisa lo ayudaría en todo lo que podía.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? — preguntó Neville cuando sintió que volvían a estar solos. —Del regalo que me habías hablado.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? — Draco chasqueó la lengua — soy un Malfoy, por supuesto que lo conseguí.

Se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña cajita aterciopelada y se la pasó al otro. Eran unos pendientes bastante hermosos sin lugar a dudas.

—Wao Draco, son….

—Hermosos, lo sé— interrumpió al otro al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco— eran de mi madre, tienen que ser hermosos, no deberías sorprenderte. Son de Grandidierita con diamantes.

— ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

— ¿No te acabo de decir que soy un Malfoy? — bufó ante la incredulidad del otro, como si hubiese algo imposible para él. —Eran las joyas que más le gustaban a mi madre, no sé por qué—dijo lo último casi para sí mismo. Si bien la Grandidierita y los diamantes eran bastante caros, su madre había tenido joyas de muchísimo más valor: esmeraldas con el triple de quilates, collares y anillos de diamantes rojos y muchas otras que triplicaban el costo de aquella. Pero sabía muy bien que aquella era la joya que su madre más apreciaba —. Eran un juego junto con un brazalete. Pero separaron el juego cuando el ministerio se los llevó.

Creo que ella estará más que contenta solo con los aretes— le sonrió Neville— pero deben ser muy costosos…

—Solo cobré unos favores que me debían. — mencionó quitándole importancia al asunto.

Recuperarlos sí que le había costado bastante, y más con el poco patrimonio con que contaba ahora, pero por lo menos podía devolver los favores que le habían pedido a cambio de ellos, bien la sonrisa de su madre valdría totalmente la pena.

Callaron al momento que sintieron el pop de la elfina con la bandeja que les había mandado a preparar Narcisa, sabían muy bien que ella le contaba con todo detalle a su ama las cosas que pensaba podían interesarle, así fuera para que su ama no se aburriera por no poder salir.

Draco volvió a guardar la caja con los aretes en su bolsillo, y apuntó mentalmente antes de que se le olvidara, que tenía que ir a ver a Severus para pedirle ayuda con la poción rota.

 _ **oOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**_

 _ **Cuando este contigo**_

 _ **Promete no llorar**_

 _ **No soy tan fuerte para verte sufrir**_

 _ **No soy tan fuerte para no quebrarme ante ti**_

 _ **Cuando este contigo**_

 _ **Promete no llorar**_

 _ **Recuerda que lo que hagas tú me afecta a mi**_

 _ **Recuerda que será solo un momento antes de que vuelva a morir**_

 _Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 8:55 pm. Zona horaria Rusa._

—Esta habitación huele a gato mojado.

Harry se rió ante la comparación, y le preguntó al otro cuando había olido un gato mojado.

—Realmente nunca— respondió el otro al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. — Pero sé que si oliera un gato mojado, sería como esta habitación.

Realmente no pudo discutir, hasta él tenía la certeza de que aquel sitio olía a gato mojado, o a cualquier animal mojado en realidad.

No sería la primera vez que dormiría en la calle. Pero estaba seguro que era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría. El motel al que habían llegado era un verdadero desastre, pero por lo menos no tendría que pasar la noche en la fría calle, y menos con el clima que hacía.

La habitación era verdaderamente pequeña y podían decir que el olor no era de lo más agradable, pero tenían una cama, y eso era más que suficiente.

Harry le dijo a Hugo que comenzaría a releer las anotaciones que habían hecho en la biblioteca. No pudo sacar el libro hasta que no sintió que Hugo ya estaba dormido. Sobrevivir era lo más importante, como siempre le había enseñado a Hugo, pero el asunto era, que también había intentado enseñarle ciertos valores, o los que su situación le permitía siendo sinceros. "No robes" le había dicho una vez "a ti no te gustaría que te robaran a ti ¿cierto?"

Criar a Hugo en un país donde apenas si entendía el idioma ligeramente había sido difícil, y más cuando no podía usar magia. Un hechizo, aun el más simple, y habría tenido a todo el ministerio en su puerta antes de tan siquiera terminar de decir el hechizo. Y él sabía muy bien que los aurores tenían la orden de matarlo donde sea que lo encontraran y también acabar a quien sea que estuviera cerca de él. Sin testigos.

Cuando aquel fatídico día ocurrió, hacía ya varios años, y el traslador que le había dado Iván antes de morir lo llevó a una habitación segura en Rusia, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para asimilar la situación en la que estaba. Punto número 1: Acababan de matar a Iván Karkarov frente a sus ojos, tan solo porque este no quiso revelarles donde estaba Harry escondido. Había viajado en un traslador preparado por el ruso para viajar de emergencia a esa pequeña habitación en la mismísima Rusia, y este se había destruido. Punto numero 2: Solo Karkarov sabía de la existencia de ese traslador, así que nadie más sabía dónde estaba. Punto numero 3: Los que irrumpieron en la casa rompieron su varita, pero sabía que aunque pudiera hacer magia sin ella, el ministerio estaba rastreando su magia de todas las formas posibles. Todo eso se resumía en que se encontraba solo, sin poder hacer magia, en un lugar alejado a más no poder… y con un bebé en brazos. Cuando vio hacia sus brazos, vio a su hijo. Quizás no era un bebé en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero era un niño de 6 años.

Su hijo aun traía el hechizo silenciador que le había lanzado, con el cual lo hubiesen encontrado de no ser por Iván que salió a defenderlo en cuanto los aurores sintieron su rastro mágico.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo cuando entendió en la situación en la que estaban, nadie los vendría a rescatar. Él tendría que encontrar la manera de volver solo, sin utilizar la magia. Sabía que como estaban las cosas, ni Dumbledore lo podría defender del ministerio. Había formado un pequeño plan en su mente. Trabajaría para conseguir el dinero suficiente, y encontraría una forma de salir de ese sitio. Pensó en cosas como conseguir un teléfono, buscar alguien que Iván una vez le comentó que vivía en una ciudad retirada de donde estaba. Sabía que estaba en Samara por que Karkarov le comentó el plan de escape a detalle, pero el plan incluía al ruso también, pero quizás, con un poco de paciencia, podría resolver todo. El problema fue, que Hugo se enfermó dos días después. La fiebre no le bajaba y el pequeño solo podía quejarse del dolor de garganta.

En su mente todo plan pasó a un segundo plano, lo primero era Hugo. Quizás por eso, por esa desesperación en la que aquel tipo lo vio, fue por lo que aceptó su propuesta y se acostó por el dinero suficiente para las medicinas y la comida de su hijo. Pero necesitaba más para no tener que dormir en las calle con él. Y luego más por que debía comprarle ropa que le abrigara en aquel país. Y más comida, y Hugo se enfermó muchas veces más…. Cuando volvió a darse cuenta, ya había pasado dos años en aquel país. Ya no sabía que había sucedido en Inglaterra, en el mundo mágico. No sabía que había sucedido con sus amigos, con Dumbledore, los Weasly, su padrino o el mismo Snape. Pensó que quizás el ministerio también los había mandado a matar o atrapar. O quizás…

En algún punto de todo aquello su entereza flaqueó cuando, por un instante, a su mente llegó la idea de que quizás uno de ellos lo había traicionado, porque habría sido la única forma por la cual los aurores habían entrado a la protegida Hope Land, que estaba bajo Fidelio. Así que fue justamente cuando tenía dos años perdido en Rusia, que entendió que talvez ya no podía regresar. Sería muy arriesgado, y quizás lo habría intentado de no tener a Hugo, pero no podía ya.

—Debo dejar de pensar en el pasado— suspiró, y abrió el libro para empezar a leer.

Aun no sabía qué decirle a Hugo cuando despertara y viera el libro. Siempre intentó mantener en su hijo una especie de moralidad. Quizás él ya la había perdido por todo lo que había hecho para sobrevivir, o eso pensaba él; pero se había dicho que quería criar a su pequeño como no lo hicieron con él. Una de las cosas con la que más comparaba era su mismo primo. Siempre recordaba de Dudley el hecho de que vivía robando dulces o dinero de sus padres, o cualquier cosa que Harry tuviera, aunque Dudley tuviera algo mejor.

Su enseñanza de moralidad también se vio afectada por lo que trabajaba. No era ingenuo, sabía que lo que hacía no era exactamente algo de lo cual podía sentirse orgulloso, pero le permitía vivir a su hijo, y ya con eso le bastaba. Intentó que su hijo nunca se enterara de lo que hacía, pero era imposible, Hugo era demasiado listo. Cuando se enteró, no dijo nada, simplemente se disculpó por ser una molestia y Harry no pudo evitar abrazarlo y decirle miles de veces que jamás volviera a decir eso. Quizás por eso se enfocaba tanto en que el niño leyera, aprendiera. Sabía que de alguna forma lo sacaría de esa vida.

Tenía que sacar a su hijo de esa vida, aun si eso significaba alejarlo de él, pero no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo.

OOO0000O0OOOO00OOO000OOO00o0

 _Si yo soy el cazador,_

 _Y tu mi presa_

 _¿Qué tanto debo esperar para atraparte?_

 _¿Qué tanto debo esperar para tenerte?_

 _¿Qué tanto debo esperar para matarte?_

 _ **Lunes 2 de noviembre 2005. 11:00 pm. Casa del ministro de magia.**_

Mathews Shickman no podía catalogarse como un hombre muy paciente. Si bien era cierto que muchas veces había tenido que hacer todo su esfuerzo y conservar la calma, pues sabía que sus planes no podían formarse de la noche a la mañana, aquello le estaba torturando, se sentía intranquilo a cada momento. En definitiva, él no era un hombre paciente.

Si bien Lingo había localizado al portador de la canción que estaba buscando, y le había asesinado, esta tomaba tiempo para reescribirse en el pergamino que tenía. Tiempo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tomó el encendedor de su bolsillo y jugó con él entre sus dedos. Comenzó a deslizar su pulgar contra el interruptor haciendo que el fuego se encendiera y se apagara una y otra vez; siempre hacia eso cada vez que necesitaba calmarse y no podía quemar nada. Había pasado más de un día desde que la canción comenzó a escribirse en el pergamino encantado, y por lo que veía, apenas iba por la mitad. Sabía que era complicado, la magia que llevaba la canción se estaba… resistiendo, por así decirlo. Odín la había encantado bastante bien para que no pudiese caer en las manos equivocadas, pero no había sido suficiente.

Había alejado la ansiedad brevemente encargándose de los tramites de su oficina, principalmente de la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en menos de dos días y que planeaba que fuera la más grande celebración de todas, después de todo, secretamente también celebraría que por fin sus planes estaban saliendo más que bien. También visitó a Megan, lo cual lo tranquilizó bastante, estar junto a ella le solía llenar de una paz que jamás nadie le daba. Lamentablemente sus ocupaciones le impedían visitarla más seguido.

Shickman se sentó en el borde de su cama viendo con deleite el pergamino por centésima vez. Aunque estaba durando, sabía que al fin y al cabo la canción se completaría. Quizás solo era cuestión de otro día más, talvez dos a lo mucho, y ya que él tenía buscándola más de 9 años, un día más no sería tan devastador. Guardó el encendedor nuevamente en su bolsillo y se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

Aquel día había sido ligeramente pesado, el principal problema fueron esos extraños temblores que nadie pudo explicarle. Sabía que había algo muy extraño involucrado. Primero pensó que había sido una señal de Potter, y estuvo momentáneamente feliz, si él daba una minúscula señal de magia lo localizarían rápidamente, pero muy a su pesar no había sido él. Shickman sabía que su único obstáculo en sus planes era ese Gryffindor, el único que había derrotado al señor tenebroso podría interferir en sus planes. Así que tenía a cada aliado en cada parte del mundo buscándolo. Quería que se lo entregaran en una bandeja de plata, muerto.

Había logrado poner sobre Potter el estigma de traidor, diciendo que solo había derrotado a Voldemort para erigirse él mismo como señor oscuro. Y había funcionado. El miedo siempre funcionaba sobre la crédula población: todo el mundo sabía lo poderoso que era Harry, y el hecho de que derrotara a Quien no Debe ser Nombrado con sus propias fuerzas solo acrecentó el miedo. Los medios fueron muy útiles, no hubo un solo periódico o revista que no difundiera la nueva creencia, y eso ayudó a extender aún más el pánico en torno a Potter. El ponerlo en la categoría de peligro inminente le permitió que nadie dudara cuando consiguió que pudieran rastrear su firma mágica. Todos querían atraparlo. Pero se escapó. ¿Como? No lo sabía, había mandado a los mejores Aurores con la premisa de que Harry Potter los mataría para intentar escapar, ellos estaban decididos a acabarlo en cuanto lo vieran.

Pero por ahora eso no le preocupaba a Shickman, Harry no podía dañar sus planes sin magia, y si hacia magia, aun el más mínimo de los hechizos, aun un simple Lumus, seria atrapado en menos de dos minutos. Todos los gobiernos lo apoyaban. Shickman había hecho que su poder creciera inmensamente, pero lo había hecho bien, nadie sabía realmente cuanto poder tenía bajo la manga, porque él estaba reuniendo todas sus fuerzas de forma discreta. A Potter le temían porque pensaban que era demasiado poderoso para controlar, Shickman se encargó de que nadie supiera que él podía ser peor que el Gryffindor, quizás no en magia, pero sí que tenía más poder a su disposición. Fue así que consiguió que no hubiese parte en el mundo que no rastreara la firma mágica de Harry. Todos querían entregárselo y poder congraciarse con el Ministro de Magia Mathews Shickman.

—Pero si no fue Potter, ¿Qué mierda sucedió?

Tenía miedo que los temblores estuviesen relacionados con la canción que se grababa en el pergamino. Aunque él no era un hombre muy paciente, sí que sabía que el sigilo y la calma era lo más importante, y no quería que nada delatara lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo menos, no todavía. Necesitaba que todo estuviese listo, no quería que nada pudiese interferir en sus planes, y nadie interferiría si no sabían. Pero si la canción había provocado los terremotos de cierta forma, quizás, alguien podría rastrearla. Esperaba en verdad que no fuera eso.

Sintió un golpeteó fuera de su habitación, y al salir descubrió que había una lechuza picoteando en la ventana de la cocina, intentando entrar. Reconoció inmediatamente a la gran lechuza marrón que era de Lingo Larks, la dejó entrar y desató el pergamino que tenía. No esperó comida ni respuesta y salió rápidamente, Larks la había entrenado bien.

Entre los muchos encargos que le había dado a Lingo, uno de ellos fue darle un nombre, el de un hombre que había llamado su atención. Lo hacía regularmente, si alguien llamaba su atención Larks averiguaba quien era rápidamente. Tenía otras formas de averiguarlo sin ayuda del asesino, pero aquel era muy discreto y sabía que jamás divulgaría nada de lo que pidiera, por que como recompensa siempre le cumplía a Azazel algo que le pidiera, y el asesino sabia del poder del ministro para cumplir deseos.

Esta vez, el nombre que había pedido era de un hombre que había visto dos o tres veces, llamaba su atención pero no lo suficiente para distraerlo de sus planes. Quizás por eso tardó tanto en pedir que investigaran su nombre. Pero, sí llamaba su atención, y lo que hiciera eso merecía prestarle un poco de atención. Ni recordaba ya haberle dado ese encargo a Lingo, pero ahora que veía la foto de aquel hombre sus ojos brillaron.

Normalmente le atraían las mujeres, le gustaba la fragilidad que emitían ellas cuando estaban a su lado. Siempre había buscado mujeres más pequeñas que él, pobres y necesitadas de algo; le encantaban las que habían sido maltratadas por padres o novios porque eran las más fáciles de dominar, o las que necesitaban dinero con urgencia y el engañaba prometiéndoles algo. Algo que las hiciera dependientes, solo para desecharlas cuando ya no las necesitaba, la mayoría del tiempo maltratadas físicamente y con la memoria parcialmente borrada, en cierta forma sentía un gran morbo el saber que sus víctimas recordaban parte de su tortura, pero no podían comprobar nada ni acusarlo. Con los hombres pasaba lo mismo. Le gustaban aquellos que transmitían una sensación de pasividad, de que él los pudiera manejar.

Fue por eso que cada vez que veía a ese hombre le llamaba fuertemente la atención. No lo conocía, o por lo menos nunca escuchó su nombre de forma consciente, pero se veía igual a los hombres que a él le gustaban, calmados, pasivos, entregados... Siempre lo había visto acompañado de Sirius Black, a ese sí que lo conocía bien. Y lo detestaba. Quizás por eso el otro hombre llamaba más su atención, era claro que Black era un dominante, y eso hacía ver al que iba junto al él mucho más pasivo y calmado.

Lo hacía ver dominable, necesitado de un ser superior. Y Shickman se consideraba superior en muchos sentidos.

Vio bien la foto que Lingo le había enviado: Remus Lupin, decía en el dorso. Ese nombre le sonaba, estaba seguro que era parte del grupo que tenía en su contra. Además, si estaba junto a Black debía de serlo

—O sea que este no será fácil de obtener— dijo mientras colocaba la foto encima de la repisa que tenía a su lado. —no importa, no será el primero que amarro a la cama contra su voluntad.

Normalmente iba por presas más fáciles, no solo que se vieran pasivos, si no que fueran pasivos, que se encontraran en situaciones de vulnerabilidad, y muy probablemente Remus Lupin no tendría esas cualidades si estaba junto a Black y pertenecían los dos al grupo contra él. Pero ya que su plan estaba saliendo tan bien, quizás debía proponerse un reto para celebrar el triunfo de que pronto llegaría el Ragnarök. Y conseguir a Remus Lupin prometía ser un reto, a él le gustaban los retos, y no se rendía hasta conseguirlos.

Sonrió ante eso: — ¿Qué tan bueno será tenerlo solo para mí?

images/search?view=detailV2&insightstoken=bcid_TgiIp9gdlfcA7A*ccid_CIin2B2V&form=SBIWFC&idpp=sbiwfc&iss=SBIUPLOADGET&selectedindex=0&id=1363866916&ccid=CIin2B2V&exph=800&expw=800&vt=2&sim=1 estos son los aretes que Draco le regala a su mamá


	12. El ascenso del Rey

**Capítulo 12. El ascenso del rey**

 _ **Recuerdos de Mathews Shickman, edad: 12 años.**_

 _ **Familia: Louis Shickman, padre; Anne Shickman, Madre; Megan Anne Shickman, hermana.**_

 **¿Los monstruos nacen o se hacen? ¿O quizás nacen y se hacen? ¿O se hacen más monstruos después de nacer como monstruos? No sé, quizás simplemente son personas que nacieron para hacerse monstruos, es confuso, no encuentro la verdad desde aquí….**

Su hermana siempre le contaba cuentos antes de dormir cuando era pequeño, ella se sabía casi todas las historias fantásticas y se las relataba antes de dormir. Siempre le pareció que su hermana le llevaba más años de lo que realmente eran, porque ella fue más madre que la mujer que los engendró.

Su hermana no solía contarle los cuentos habituales de dormir, nada de princesas y príncipes, nada de caballeros de brillante armadura rescatando doncellas, su hermana le contaba historias de indios, vaqueros y vikingos; luego comenzó a contarle historias de dioses: griegos, romanos, hindúes. Todos adaptados en cierta forma para su mente de niños. Disfrutaba de todos y cada uno de esos relatos como si fueran una especie de salvavidas, quizás lo eran. Pero hubo uno que llamó su atención: los dioses nórdicos. Le pedía a su hermana que le relatara una y otra vez aquellas historias, e incluso ella tuvo que sacar varios libros de la biblioteca para poder profundizar más en el tema.

Mathews dibujaba a los dioses Odín, a Loki y a su favorito Thor. Quizás esos cuentos le ayudaban a olvidarse de los gritos que reinaban su casa, se imaginaba descubriendo esos mundos nuevos que pendían en el Yggdrasil, luchando contra Loki, levantando el Mjölnir, era divertido.

Sus padres eran no magos, al igual que su hermana; el único que podía hacer magia era Mathews. Si bien el proceso de entendimiento fue algo duro para Anne y Louis Shickman acerca de la magia de su hijo, no hicieron nada para que no pudiese ir a un colegio de magia. Él era feliz con eso, podía alejarse durante todo el ciclo escolar de sus padres, lo malo era tener que alejarse de su hermana mayor, quien era la única persona que realmente quería. Antes de cumplir los once años vivía pegado a su hermana mayor tanto como podía, ella lo cuidaba, ella era la única que le quería.

No le gustaba regresar a su casa durante las vacaciones, pero lo hacía con tal de ver a Megan, lo único que detestaba del colegio era que lo hacía alejarse de ella.

Es difícil adivinar el momento en que la vida dará un giro inesperado, para bien o para mal, a los Shickman les tocó un giro para mal que definiría mucho tiempo después el rumbo del mundo mágico. Durante las vacaciones, esa noche, hacía mucho calor, se acordaba bien porque al día siguiente cumpliría 12 años, y aunque sus padres no solían celebrarle nada, Megan le había prometido salir por un helado. Mathews abrió los ojos cuando sintió la camioneta estacionarse. No entendía por qué esa camioneta se estaba estacionando a esa hora, se suponía que su padre no llegaría sino hasta el lunes.

Su padre normalmente se iba los viernes en la noche y llegaba los lunes en la mañana, ebrio a más no poder, pero eso les daba tranquilidad los fines de semana. No tenían que volver a tener que ver ese monstruo hasta el lunes, pero ahí estaba, era la madrugada del domingo, y sentía la camioneta de su padre estacionándose fuera.

Se quedó tendido en su cama, pero no volvió a dormir. De todas formas, él sabía que los gritos lo volverían a despertar, así que realmente no necesitaba intentarlo. No sabía qué hora era, pero la oscuridad que veía a través de la ventana le indicaba que faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Supo el momento exacto en que su madre salía de su habitación al darse cuenta de la llegada de su esposo. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar la discusión habitual.

Esperar a que su padre llegara peleando por cualquier cosa contra su madre, o maldiciendo contra algunos de sus hijos, esa era una rutina común. Muchas veces no pasaban de los gritos, pero últimamente su padre se había vuelto bastante físico, y solía agarrar a su madre de un brazo y zarandearla.

—Así es que se debe de tratar a una débil como tú— le decía Louis a su esposa Anne. Siempre decía que las personas débiles necesitaban entender que eran una carga para los demás.

Megan siempre salía a defender a su madre, y a veces terminaba con un ojo morado o un golpe en la mejilla, pero ella nunca se rendía. También lo protegía a él, a Mathews. Ella era 5 años mayor que él y le decía que jamás dejaría que el hombre malo—su padre— le pusiera un dedo encima. Y Mathews la adoraba por eso.

Lo que más llegaba su padre a hacerle, cuando Megan no estaba suficientemente cerca o en alguna acalorada pelea, era tomar a Mathews del brazo y decirle al oído que debía ser un hombre y hacerse valer frente a los débiles, solía incluso decirle palabras para que golpeara a su madre, pero en cuanto Megan se daba cuenta se lo arrebataba de las manos y decía con mirada furiosa:

— "Al niño déjalo fuera de tus mierdas"

Siempre escondido, escuchaba como Megan le reclamaba a su madre por qué seguía permitiendo la entrada de su padre a la casa, cuando todo lo que hacía era maltratarlos. Su madre siempre le contestaba _"yo lo amo, yo lo necesito, el cambiará, ténganle paciencia"_

Un viernes, después de que su padre salió luego de tironear a su madre del pelo, y de amenazar a Megan con echarle de la casa si no se comportaba, su hermana volvió a confrontar a su madre, y esta respondió lo mismo, pero Megan hizo algo diferente: fue hasta la habitación de Mathews y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—En cuanto tenga 18— decía ella con las lágrimas atoradas en la garganta, abrazando a su hermano— voy a reclamar tu custodia y me largaré contigo.

Megan cumplía 18 en dos meses, así que ella le dijo que fuera pensando lo que querían llevarse para entonces, no tenía un plan muy bueno, pero ella no podía estar en esa casa por mucho tiempo más, y no iba a dejar a su pequeño hermanito solo.

Pero ese sábado en la madrugada, casi cumpliéndose el plazo de los dos meses, donde su padre llegó antes sin explicación, y a tan solo tres días de que su hermana cumpliera la mayoría de edad, algo cambió.

Hubo un ruido bastante fuerte, y tan solo escuchaba la voz de su madre, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decía. Normalmente se escuchaban al principio los gritos de Louis, luego de Anne, y después ruidos de golpes o de objetos siendo arrojados, pero esa noche no.

Cuando otro sonido igual al anterior se escuchó, Mathews se dio cuenta que alguien disparaba una pistola. Comenzó a entender los gritos de su madre en cierta forma, _"que haces con eso" "baja eso"_ escuchaba que ella gritaba. Bajó de su cama rápidamente, tenía la mochila preparada para su escape oculta en su armario, y rápidamente tomó la varita que había guardado, para salir de su habitación.

—Espera, espera— lo atajó su hermana en cuanto él salió de la puerta. Ella se veía agitada y traía en la mano un desarmador que había decidido guardar debajo de su almohada mucho tiempo atrás —vuelve a tu habitación, escóndete debajo de la cama y no salgas…

—Pero…

—Hazme caso Mathews, —reclamó ella con voz desesperada—no salgas de tu habitación. No salgas por favor.

Vio a su hermana alejarse y doblar la esquina para bajar las escaleras, al perecer sus padres estaban en la cocina.

El miedo se apoderó de él en un segundo. Notó que la mano que sujetaba su varita temblaba fuertemente y un sudor frio comenzó a descender por su espalda. "Megan, Megan y yo estamos en peligro" era todo lo que podía pensar. El peso de sentirse pequeño e indefenso lo inundó, deseando tener más fuerza, físico, o habilidades mágicas para salir de aquella situación. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones de su hermana, pero entonces un tercer disparo se escuchó, acompañados de los gritos de su hermana.

— ¡Megan! —gritó, y corrió directo a las escaleras sin importarle nada más.

Ya no podía distinguir los gritos de su madre de los de Megan cuando las dos estaban claramente diciendo cosas al mismo tiempo, en ningún momento escuchó la voz de su padre, y llegó a pensar que quizás no era él, hasta que bajó el último escalón y lo vio con el arma en la mano y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

— ¡Eres una débil que no sirve para nada! —exclamó Louis dirigiéndose a su esposa, quien estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y moretones visibles en sus mejillas.

Megan le gritaba que se fuera mientras apretaba el desarmador, su hermana aun no sabía que él la había desobedecido y había bajado; pero Louis lo vio.

—Aprende a ser un hombre y a tratar a los débiles como se merecen—gritó en dirección hacia él, y dio dos pasos— te enseñaré a ser un maldito hombre.

Megan vio como se le acercaba, y sin pensarlo mucho se tiró encima de Louis.

— ¡No toques a mi hermano!—su voz salió de forma tan aguda que apenas se le entendió.

Louis se giró para enfrentar a su hija, Megan logró hacerle una herida al hombre en el rostro muy cerca del ojo que pronto empezó a sangrar. Su padre dio unos pasos instintivos hacia atrás, quedando aún más cerca de Mathews, pero enfrentando a su hija.

—Es tu padre Megan— gritó Anne levantándose a duras penas del suelo. Se acercó al hombre e intentó quitarle el arma envolviéndola con su mano—vayan los dos a su habitación y déjenme resolver esto a mí.

Megan intentó ignorarla, sus palabras la enfurecían mucho más. Se enfocó en su padre y en su hermano, debía alejar a su pequeño hermano de ese idiota antes de que lo lastimara. Planeó tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a un cuarto hasta que amaneciera y poder largarse de ahí. Ya no esperaría los 18. No reaccionó hasta que su padre la golpeó con la parte posterior del arma, ella se dobló de dolor y se sujetó la cabeza, comenzándose a sentir mareada mientras una punzada la atravesaba.

Mathews vio la escena, se asustó, levantó su varita y lanzó el primer hechizo que llegó a su mente, iba dirigido a su padre, pero su madre se había movido frente a su padre y la golpeó a ella, lanzándola unos pocos metros lejos de ellos. Louis lo vio y por primera vez sintió miedo de lo que significaba la magia que podía hacer su hijo, era un hombre, por consiguiente fue más rápido y fuerte y le quitó la varita rompiéndola en dos pedazos para luego arrojarla lejos.

Lo último que Mathews recuerda de esa pelea fue que antes de que su padre le pudiera golpear con el arma, su hermana, con la cara ensangrentada, terminó por clavarle el desarmador a su padre en el cuello, y este llegó a voltearse y a disparar dos veces antes de desplomarse luchando por detener la hemorragia. Una de las balas le dio a su madre, la otra a su hermana.

La policía llegó poco después, alertada por los vecinos, y un minuto después, apareció una ambulancia.

Su madre había muerto instantáneamente por la bala que le atravesó el corazón. Su hermana había recibido el disparo en el vientre, y se la llevaron inconsciente y con pocas probabilidades debido al sangrado. Su padre aún seguía vivo, grave, pero vivo. A Mathews también se lo llevaron al hospital cuando lo vieron cubierto de sangre, aunque no fuera la de él.

Al hospital llegó Frank Shickman, su tío, quien se encargó de él en lo que declaraba y resolvían aquella monstruosidad. Recordaba vagamente haberle dado a un policía el número de Frank cuando este preguntó por un familiar a quien comunicar lo ocurrido.

Rememorando lo sucedido y lo que estaba pasando, no sabía ni qué sería de él. Su madre estaba muerta, su padre despertaría pronto, y su hermana… ella quizás no sobreviviría. Si tan solo se hubiesen ido antes… si tan solo su padre no hubiera roto su rutina… si tan solo su madre lo hubiese dejado… quizás, quizás si su madre le hubiese hecho caso a Meg, las cosas serían diferentes. Entonces entendió lo que su padre decía, su madre era la mala. ¿Quién si no lo haría sufrir esa tortura de haberla podido evitar? su madre era el monstruo, a ella era a quien debían él y su hermana de temer, solo a ella. No a su padre. Su padre era el bueno en todo eso. Él solo era alguien que sufrió por una persona débil, dependiente.

Entonces se comparó con las historias que tanto le gustaban, pero esta vez no pensaba ser Thor, se sentía igual a Loki, desafortunado ser que solo vivía atormentado por las debilidades de los demás. ¿O no había sido Loki quien había armado a los dioses? ¿No fue quien los ayudó en tantas cosas para terminar siendo atado a una piedra? Las debilidades ajenas causaban problemas, las de su madre le habían causado desgracias, ¿tendría que soportar las debilidades de los demás por toda su vida? Fue así como aprendió la primera lección más importante en su vida: debía acabar con la debilidad humana.

Fue por eso que cuando la policía quiso hablar con él, declaró que mientras su padre estaba fuera, su madre intentó matarlo a él y a su hermana, pero como no esperaba que su padre llegara antes, este la sorprendió, tuvieron un forcejeo, y su madre murió en ese forcejeo. Dijo que Megan intentó ayudar a su padre cuando Anne le clavó un desarmador al hombre para luego dispararle a su hija, pero Louis, como pudo, le arrebató el arma a su esposa y la mató. Incluso le achacó a su madre los golpes que tenían él y Megan. La policía no investigó demasiado, el arma tenia las huellas de los dos padres y la familia había sido intervenida un par de veces por denuncias de violencia domestica hechas por los vecinos. Pero Anne nunca había acusado de nada a Louis, pero Louis si había dicho en ciertas ocasiones que su esposa era inestable mentalmente, y que era ella la que se autolesionaba y arrojaba cosas alrededor de la casa.

Su padre sobrevivió, el desarmador no había tocado la carótida ni ninguna otra estructura vital, y para cuando despertó y se enteró de lo que él había dicho, le sonrió a su hijo con suficiencia, Louis sería el encargado de reforzar en Mathews la necesidad de dominancia sobre los débiles. Quizás por eso Mathews lo dejó libre, quería saber que más tenía que decir su padre acerca de los débiles.

Megan perdió tanta sangre y tuvo tantos daños internos que terminó en coma; y no despertó hasta después de dos años, pero él nunca perdió la fe en que ella se recuperaría. Muchas veces Louis estuvo tentado a pedir que la desconectaran, pero su hijo lo amenazó con que solo lo había defendido por su propio bienestar, pero que si se atrevía a tocar a Megan, él aprendería más hechizos, específicamente para matarlo, y estando sobrio, Louis no quiso comprobar si podía ser cierto.

En ese tiempo que estuvo viviendo solo con su padre aprendió bastante, principalmente comprendió lo que era ser fuerte, lo que era someter a los débiles. Pero cuando Megan se despertó, cerca de que él cumpliera los 15 años, Mathews decidió que ya no necesitaba a su padre y aprendió la segunda lección más importante en su vida: le gustaba crear fuego, lo que luego se convertiría en su sello secreto para acabar con sus opositores, resultó de su primera víctima, cuando quemó la casa en la que vivía con su padre, con él dentro. La policía dictaminó que fue un accidente. Con eso aprendió su tercera lección: si sabía engañar bien y actuar con discreción, nadie lo descubriría.

A la vista de todos, era solo un niño rodeado por la desgracia, y fue por eso que su tío lo acogió junto a su hermana. Frank no era un ser amoroso ni atento, pero no se metía con ellos y les permitía tener un lugar para vivir mientras Megan se recuperaba de sus secuelas. Cuando él tenía 17 abandonó la casa de su tío y su hermana consiguió un empleo para mantenerlos a ambos. Ella fue quien le pagó todas sus necesidades.

Comenzó su carrera política tempranamente, fue hábil e inteligente, se presentaba ante el público como alguien amable, sonriente, confiable y preocupado por la situación del mundo mágico. Frente a un grupo resultaba ser conservador de la sangre pura, frente a otros, apoyaba a los nacidos de muggle. Nunca tuvo miedo de que alguien descubriera las mentiras que montaba, aprendió a ser discreto, a moverse sin ser descubierto. Nunca fue un mago excepcional, pero era más que brillante, y eso le bastaba para construir sus planes. Tenía un objetivo, uno que solo podía conseguir teniendo poder a su disposición, poder y dinero; así que fijó su vista en el ministerio de magia cuando armó la punta de su plan. Había entendido, en los años que su hermana estuvo en coma, que algo debía de cambiar, y él verdaderamente sabia como podía cambiar las cosas.

Llegó a ser la mano derecha del ministro que estaba, todos confiaban en él, ministro incluido. Eso le sirvió para conseguir todo lo que pudiera utilizar en contra del ministro, y consiguió chantajearlo lo suficiente hasta que renunció del puesto. Ni siquiera el ministro se enteró de que su mano derecha había armado todo, Mathews salió en defensa del ministro, y luego lucia bastante consternado con todo lo que decían.

¿Y a quien le ofrecieron el puesto? Lo postularon junto a otro mago, pero ganó casi sin esforzarse demasiado. Tenía relaciones con todos, era una cara fresca, sabia como envolver a todos en dos simples palabras, y así, a sus 34 años, un año antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort, se convirtió en el Ministro de Magia Británico.

El señor oscuro fue un detalle que sabía que no le iba a obstaculizar, nunca se preocupó por Voldemort, de una forma u otra era alguien débil, solo sabía atacar sin pensar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el niño que vivió lo destruyera… pero a Potter sí que le tenía miedo. Había leído e investigado demasiado para ignorar las similitudes de Potter con los dioses nórdicos, quizás era solo paranoia, pero no podía ignorarlo. A diferencia de Voldemort, a quien las personas le temían, a Harry lo amaban, podía comprarlo como un dios siendo aclamado, así que mucho antes de que este derrotara al señor tenebroso, ya en los círculos internos él había empezado a decir que aquello era una disputa de un ser maligno contra otro; y que si Harry en verdad lograba derrotarlo ¿no significaba eso entonces que era igual de poderoso? Sus planes funcionaron, como siempre.

Cuando unos cuantos comenzaron a oponérsele, luego de que no pudiera ocultar del todo sus intenciones, el buscaba la forma de darle la vuelta a la situación y hacerles ver como unos simples anarquista; a los que se oponían de forma muy abierta, les daba un escarmiento, si eso no bastaba, simplemente se deshacía de ellos.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

 **Lunes 2 de noviembre del 2005. 9:30 pm. Hogar de Megan Shickman.**

Shickman volvió al presente cuando aterrizó en la sala de su hermana, la había ido a visitar para invitarla a la fiesta que tenía el ministerio y, principalmente, para tranquilizarse. Solía recordar mucho su pasado, le hacía volver a confiar en las convicciones que estaba persiguiendo, a revivir por lo que estaba luchando, pero eso lo ponía nostálgico e incómodo sin saber la razón. Eran las 9:30, no solía visitarla tan tarde y menos sin avisar, pero los sucesos del día lo ameritaban.

—Megan ¿Dónde estás?

—En el patio— gritó su hermana—tráeme el té que deje en la encimera—agregó, y él sonrió.

Le alegraba salir de sus obligaciones del ministerio y estar con Megan, ella siempre le calmaba. Salió hasta el patio y la vio en el suelo, cuidando del jardín que tenía.

A Megan le encantaba estar en su jardín trasero a cada que podía, y aunque era de noche, Mathews le había instalado un sistema de pequeñas farolas por todo el jardín las cuales ella podía encender dependiendo de la cantidad de luz que quisiera.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para hacer eso? — Dijo extendiéndole la taza— Está haciendo frio, deberías de ponerte un abrigo por lo menos.

—Mathews, yo no soy una niña, tengo 45 años.

—Es cierto, no eres una niña, eres una mujer terca. Una mujer terca y vieja.

—Bueno, tú ya tienes 40, no comencemos a hablar de vejez.

Su hermana se levantó riendo y se sacudió la tierra que le había quedado en los holgados pantalones. Ambos entraron a la cocina cuando Megan le ofreció prepararle un té caliente a él.

Su hermana se había enterado de la declaración que libró a su padre de la cárcel, pero jamás lo culpó. Megan entendía que su hermano era muy pequeño para razonar lo que había sucedido, y ya que su padre había muerto, jamás le reclamó. Ella siempre decía que la vida le había dado el escarmiento a su padre. A veces Mathews no podía creer que la vida le diera a alguien tan comprensible y buena como su hermana.

Su hermana no era débil, al contrario, era una de las personas más fuertes y poco dependientes que había conocido, cada vez que la veía se afianzaba más en su idea de construir el mundo que Megan merecía, al que ella pertenecía.

— ¿Y cómo te va en tu trabajo?

—Bien—dijo, le había explicado a su hermana el puesto que ejercía en el mundo mágico, y la había llevado unas cuantas veces para que lo viera, pero ella siempre decía que terminaba abrumada con tantas cosas volando a su alrededor.

—Es difícil no poder presumirte con mis amigos, mi hermano es el ministro de magia y no puedo contarlo, o creerían que estoy loca. —reía ella, Mathews no entendía como Megan podía reír tanto, ser siempre tan alegre y feliz. —ahora cuéntame ¿Qué haces aquí? Debe ser algo importante para que el ocupado ministro visite a esta humilde muldle.

—Muggle— aclaró Shickman, y su hermana se quejó de que era una palabra difícil de recordar— Quiero invitarte a una celebración que tenemos.

—Oh bobo, sabes que me siento extraña cuando me llevas al mundo mágico, y según mis cuentas esta es la fiesta inmensa que tienen ustedes, ¿o no?

—Así es, pero prometo estar contigo todo el tiempo.

—Por eso es que no quiero ir, — dijo mientras sacaba la mitad de una tarta de la nevera y la empezaba a cortar— se lo importante que es esta celebración para ti. No quiero que tengas que estar haciéndome compañía.

—Vamos, hay algo más por lo que quiero celebrar. —dijo recibiendo un plato por parte de su hermana y ayudó a servir el té que ya estaba listo.

— ¿Hay una chica que por fin vayas a presentarme?

—Nada de eso, es algo más especial, no te lo puedo decir por ahora, y nadie lo sabe, pero si quisiera que fueras parte de esta celebración. — Su hermana asintió lentamente, no podía negarse si era algo tan importante. — Cambiando el tema, ¿y Rob?

—Su nombre era Bob y no me hables de ese idiota—dijo moviendo una mano— me dijo que no estaba listo para algo serio.

Mathews sonrió, su hermana no sabía que fue él quien amenazó a Bob con alejarse, no creía que aquel hombre fuera alguien bueno para su hermana. El solía medir al pretendiente de Meg y si no le gustaba —lo que sucedía muy seguido— buscaba la forma de alejarlo de ella. El problema radicaba en que su hermana era una mujer encantadora en todos los sentidos, y le llovían miles de hombres cada vez que estaba soltera. Si su hermana fuera la protagonista de algún libro, sería una MarySue sin dudarlo, y todos querían estar con una MarySue. Incluso estaba llegando a considerar conseguir un pretendiente adecuado para su hermana, pero no quería imponerle a nadie, así que por el momento se conformaba con alejarle los que él consideraba inapropiados.

Megan en verdad era una mujer hermosa y agradable, era asistente de maestra y trabajaba rodeada de niños a los que amaba —quizás porque ella misma no podía concebir debido a la bala que la hirió tantos años atrás — y siempre sabia salir de cualquier situación en la que se encontrara.

Tengo una condición para ir a la celebración, promete que tendremos una noche de cine aquí. Últimamente estas muy ocupado y no te veo en semanas.

Mathwes asintió.

— ¿Sentiste los temblores? —dijo de repente su hermana.

—Sí, se sintieron en todo el mundo mágico.

—Yo no los sentí, sabes que nunca me doy cuenta cuando pasan esas cosas, pero mis vecinos si lo hicieron. — se detuvo pensando por un momento— ¿Y allá en el mundo mágico no pueden hacer un hechizo y descubrir que sucedió?

—Así no funcionan las cosas —dijo sonriendo—quizás no sea más que una gran coincidencia.

Vio a su hermana sonreír, quizás ella era la única persona que en verdad amaba, era la única familia verdadera que le quedaba. Sabía que cuando llegara el Ragnarok, probablemente Megan no lo entendería, no estaría de acuerdo con sus planes, pero estaba bien, él la mantendría a salvo aunque tuviera que encerrarla por un tiempo, pero eventualmente ella entendería, ella siempre lo entendía.


	13. Sin dejar de pensar

**Capítulo 13. Sin dejar de pensar.**

Severus se sentía extraño, descansado, demasiado descansado mejor dicho; y eso era lo extraño. Él nunca estaba tan descansado. No se acordaba a qué hora se había ido a dormir, y el hecho de no haberse despertado con una pesadilla fue algo que lo asombró y alegró a partes iguales. Se estiró un poco a través de la cama, solo para darse cuenta que había alguien más a su lado.

Por un momento se espantó. El primer año que Harry desapareció, cuando todo era tan reciente y abrumante, había bebido mucho, en exceso mejor dicho, y bien que había cometido muchas locuras, que incluían terminar en una cama ocasional con alguien que no le conociera, pero ya no bebía hasta el punto de caer sin conciencia en la cama de nadie. O eso había pensado. Abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación en Hogwarts, y eso era más extraño todavía, el jamás, ni siquiera ebrio, había llevado a nadie a sus aposentos privados en el colegio. Eso era algo inaceptable que jamás se le había pasado por la mente. Tampoco tenía el dolor de cabeza que trae consigo la mañana siguiente el beber hasta caer inconsciente. Lo que significaba que no había bebido la noche anterior, y eso era imposible si estaba en la cama con alguien más. Y más imposible si lo había llevado a su cuarto en el colegio.

Rápidamente analizó la situación; estaban desnudos, era algo innegable, el cuerpo a su lado estaba cubierto por una sabana, pero se notaba que era un hombre, uno de cabello oscuro y piel pálida. Era más delgado y pequeño que él y desprendía un aroma muy… característico. Normalmente era el tipo de hombre con quien se había ido a la cama en sus días de embriaguez. Eran claramente sustitutos de Potter, pero no podía evitarlo; ahora bien, aquel hombre olía de forma inusual. Más que eso, aquel hombre a su lado desprendía un aroma familiar, demasiado familiar.

En un segundo, el hombre a su lado se estremeció, demostrando que se había despertado, Severus esperó a que se girara y enfrentarlo para saber qué había ocurrido la noche anterior y como habían llegado hasta Hogwarts, pero por poco le da un infarto cuando el otro se giró, descubriendo su rostro. No era ningún sustituto. Era Harry.

—Buenos días — había dicho el Gryffindor al tiempo que se inclinaba para darle un suave beso en los labios—me encantó lo de anoche— sonrió de forma coqueta y con una mano pasó delicadamente un dedo sobre el pecho del otro, jugueteando momentáneamente con el vello— estuviste muy tierno y posesivo.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Harry llenó su alma de la paz que hacía mucho le faltaba.

Harry

Su Harry. Estaba viendo a Harry justo a unos centímetros suyos, tocándolo, compartiendo su cama. Casi se echa a llorar. Estiró sus brazos y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, debía estar soñando, solo eso, un sueño. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente con Harry en sus brazos, si era solo un sueño ¿Por qué se sentía tan real?

El olor del otro, la suavidad de su piel, la textura de su pelo al pasar sus dedos a través de este.

—Shh— escuchó al otro— ¿Qué te sucede amor?

¿Amor?

Eso era demasiado, eso se sentía tan real. Su voz lo hacía.

—Yo solo…

—Está bien, no tienes que explicarte. —Dijo Harry y acomodó la cabeza de Severus en su pecho para empezar a acariciarla— sé que me has estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí. Ya me encontraste.

Severus no sabía que pensar, aquello se sentía tan real, no parecía estar soñando; y en el caso de que así fuera, tampoco quería despertar. Tenía a Harry a su lado, y con eso era suficiente.

—Hugo quiere saber si podemos dar un paseo más tarde, los tres. —la voz de Harry, era demasiado real, la sentía demasiado cerca.

— ¿Tu hijo?

Sintió al otro reclinarse y besarle la oreja.

—Nuestro hijo, me dijiste anoche que ahora también seria tu hijo, que lo cuidarías ¿o era mentira?

— ¡No! — Gritó al tiempo que se sentaba rápidamente en la cama— lo cuidare, los cuidare a ambos.

Harry también se sentó en la cama, y sonriendo abrazó a Snape. Severus acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de Harry, su nariz rozando esa suave piel que tanto extrañaba, pensó que podía morir en ese momento, que no le importaría fallecer en esos brazos y ser enterrado en una tumba. Quizás ese pensamiento de muerte fue bastante fuerte, porque su nariz dejó de oler aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba de Harry y captó el olor a tierra húmeda, a podredumbre, era como algo descomponiéndose. Terriblemente asqueroso.

—Cuídalo Severus— dijo Harry en medio del abrazo, pero su voz sonaba diferente— cuídalo como no pudiste hacerlo conmigo.

La voz de Harry había cambiado a una bastante más profunda. La piel bajo sus brazos había dejado de ser suave para dar paso a una piel fría y seca, se separó espantado y vio con horror que tenía entre sus brazos un cadáver.

El cadáver de Harry.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Martes 3 de noviembre 4:30 am

Severus se despertó empapado de sudor y mirando en todas direcciones a su alrededor buscando a Potter. Aquello se había sentido tan real que dolía. Se fijó que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, ya no volvería a dormir.

O0O0O0O0O0OO

 **Martes 3 de noviembre 7:05 am. Gran Comedor**

A Severus le gustaba poder disfrutar de sus alimentos bastante calientes, pero cuando divagaba tanto en sus pensamientos, era obvio que lo que tenía en su plato se había enfriado hacía tiempo, incluido su té. Se sentía bastante exhausto, y anotó mentalmente que esa noche debería utilizar una poción para dormir sin sueños, puesto que ya tenía casi 14 días seguidos sin dormir adecuadamente por las pesadillas. Había estado aguantando porque prácticamente llegó al límite de la cantidad que podía beber de ellas, y no quería desmayarse por usarlas.

Sentado a su lado Dumbledore intentaba incluirlo en la insulsa conversación que mantenía con Hagrid, pero su excesivo cansancio provocaba que soportara aún menos los chistes que intercambiaban. Cuando sintió que el director calló por un segundo, se fijó que una lechuza se dirigía hacia él.

Reconoció la pequeña lechuza blanca que utilizaba Draco cuando esta aterrizó a un lado de su plato. Cuando Severus desató la nota de la lechuza, leyó la escueta nota de su ahijado.

"Necesito hablar contigo. La hora de siempre"

La lechuza picoteó algo de su plato rápidamente sin esperar que él se lo diera y sin esperar respuesta salió volando. Lo que significaba que Draco no esperaba que respondiera de forma negativa. "Es un Malfoy" pensó Snape.

Hizo un buen trabajo en hacerle creer a Dumbledore que lograba leer la nota de reojo sin que Severus lo notara. La nota no traía remitente, así que el viejo metiche se moriría por saber quién se la habría mandado.

Terminó de desayunar sin mucho ánimo, y decidió encaminarse a sus aposentos cuando vio las intenciones del director de entablar conversación con él. Draco llamó a su chimenea dos minutos antes de que dieran las 8.

—Te ves terrible. — fue lo primero que le dijo el rubio cuando salió de la chimenea.

Snape chasqueó la lengua. Aquel día no estaba de buen humor para perder el tiempo con comentarios sobre su aspecto.

¿Qué quieres Draco?

Draco alzó las manos de forma dramática, y se sentó en una de las butacas del salón.

— ¿No me invitas un té o un café? —cuestionó al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas. Severus llamó a un elfo doméstico y ambos terminaron pidiendo café, el del pocionista sin azúcar—Supongo que estás en conocimiento de los temblores de ayer. —comenzó y el otro asintió con exasperación, ¿Quién no lo estaba? Draco no lo dejó interrumpir con algo sarcástico — un lote de pociones se nos arruinó por completo.

— ¿No te enseñé a resguardarlas bien? —preguntó al tiempo que el pequeño elfo aparecía con un pop trayendo las tazas humeantes— ¿Y más las complicadas? —Dijo Snape tomando asiento frente al menor, sonrió con suficiencia —Porque si estás aquí pidiendo mi ayuda, debió ser de las pociones más complicadas.

Sorbió de su taza aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, Draco sonrió ante la superioridad que expresaba Snape con la mirada.

—Muy perspicaz padrino. Íbamos a empacarlas y justamente ayer no las resguardamos. El problema es que ya tenemos el lote comprometido. —hizo una pausa antes de añadir: —Es Sensus Descendit.

Snape asintió comprendiendo por qué necesitaban su ayuda.

— ¿A quién le están tú y Longbotton vendiendo eso? — dijo mirándolo receloso. Aquella no era solo una poción difícil, si no también peligrosa. Sabía que Draco la vendía, pero al parecer no era por unidad, vendería un lote.

—No es nada ilegal— dijo mientras agitaba la mano. No le dio importancia al hecho de que supiera que Neville seguía trabajando con él, sabía que los amigos del Gryffindor lo sabían, y su padrino era demasiado inteligente para no enterarse cuando se rodeaba con ellos en cada reunión. — la mezclan con otra para obtener un resultado diferente al original. Nosotros mismos la mezclamos para asegurarnos que la poción original no será usada.

Severus asintió y acordó con Draco que le ayudaría con los ingredientes "especiales" que se necesitaban y en la preparación. Si bien esa poción era riesgosa, medianamente creía que Draco y Longbottom no eran tan estúpidos para negociarla de forma irresponsable. Y ya que su ahijado le retribuía los favores, no vio inconveniente en ayudarlo.

—Cambiando de tema — carraspeó Draco, acomodando un pie sobre el otro— ¿Qué han sabido de Potter?

Malfoy se dio cuenta que había tocado un tema sensible cuando la postura del otro se volvió rígida.

Vio como Snape apretó su taza ligeramente antes de tomar un sorbo. La pesadilla que había tenido esa madrugada estaba volviendo a su memoria.

—Nada— respondió escuetamente, y no pareció querer seguir hablando.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Draco sabía la situación de Severus en cuanto a Harry. El primer año del aniversario de la desaparición de Potter, Malfoy se encontró con un Snape ebrio que solo balbuceaba incoherencias, pero entre esas incoherencias se podía entender el nombre de Harry. Solo era cuestión de atar cabos incluyendo la angustia que veía en su padrino, la desesperación que tenía por encontrarlo, el cómo se trataban antes de que desapareciera. Draco no era nada tonto. Nunca le había visto a Severus tal nivel de relajación como cuando lo encontraba junto a Potter. Era algo que nunca habría llegado a imaginar, pero no lo juzgaba. Quizás sí lo juzgaba, pero no se interpondría.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sin saber cómo consolar a alguien que sufre tanto por no encontrar a la persona que ama. Nunca fue demasiado bueno en ese sentido. Ni aun con alguien a quien apreciaba tanto como a su padrino.

— ¿Sabes que él está bien, cierto?

—No puedes asegurar eso— dijo Snape de mala gana. A decir verdad, ellos ni siquiera sabían si seguía viv… no. Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento

—Oh vamos, es Harry-Maldito-Potter. —Malfoy se carcajeó—si hay alguien que sabe sobrevivir es él. Tiene más vidas que un gato.

Talvez no era mucho, pero ese comentario aligeró un poco la presión que se estaba instalando en su pecho. Draco tenía razón, Harry era la persona que mejor sabia sobrevivir. El problema era que su ahijado desconocía que Harry no se estaba cuidando solo a él, sino también a un niño. "cuídalo como no pudiste hacerlo conmigo" le había dicho el Harry de sus sueños. Tocó el bolsillo de su túnica sintiendo la foto que había sacado del despacho del director dentro de él. La presión en su pecho volvió a incrementarse. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó una de esas veces que había estado con Harry.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

 _ **29 de noviembre de 1997. Hogwarts**_

—Tienes que hacerlo así— dijo Severus, y se posicionó detrás de Harry para tomar sus brazos y levantarlos— ¿ves? Eleva más los brazos.

Harry asintió ante las órdenes de Severus y volvió a lanzar el maleficio en el que estaban trabajando juntos, esta vez le salió impecable.

Notó que Severus aún le seguía sujetando, y se giró para sonreírle al hombre.

—Te agradezco que pierdas tu tiempo enseñándome estos hechizos.

—Trabajamos a una causa común señor Potter— dijo Severus al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia atrás y se reclinaba en el escritorio, parecía serio como siempre, pero después de un tiempo Harry sabía que su profesor ya no actuaba igual con él, se llevaban bien.—Es de mi conveniencia que usted venza al señor oscuro.

—Y más ahora que lo descubrieron como espía.

Harry tuvo a bien lucir avergonzado, había sido su culpa el hecho de que Severus tuvo que descubrirse como espía, de no haberlo hecho, quizás ahora estaría muerto.

Pero aunque Severus disfrutaba verlo apenado, desestimó la situación para alivio del muchacho.

—Supongo que eso hace que tenga tiempo libre para enseñarle, Potter.

Harry asintió, y Severus entendió por qué se había ablandado con él. Su proceso de entendimiento sobre sus sentimientos fue bastante largo, no entendía que tipo de sentimiento lo estaba impulsando a ver a Harry cada vez que podía, tanto en sus clases de pociones —donde increíblemente el muchacho había mejorado bastante—, en el gran comedor, pero había algo. Siempre se había sentido atraído hacia los hombres, como única excepción Lily. Pero quizás lo que sintió por ella fue el fruto de creer tener una amiga, de no sentirse solo. Pero con Harry era diferente, el sentimiento era diferente, los sentimientos que tenía hacia el chico eran diferentes, y entender eso le había costado bastante.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando se fijó que Harry parecía querer decirle algo, y no poder. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No se va a morir por hablar Potter.

— ¿Y la marca? —preguntó, Snape no entendió y levantó una ceja. Harry pareció dudar en sí proseguir—digo, Voldemort le llamaba a través de ella ¿No lo ha intentado?

"Ah, está preocupado de si el señor oscuro puede hacerme daño" pensó Severus, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción debido a la preocupación de Harry.

Asintió afirmando.

—Lo intentó un par de veces para luego pasar a la tortura, todo el mismo día— Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto, aun se sentía culpable. Severus agregó que la tortura fue bastante intensa y prolongada—pero el director me ha ayudado con unos hechizos, digamos que de contención. Técnicamente no siento nada en esa parte.

— ¿En serio? —Harry dudó, no sabía si tenía tanta confianza para pedirle al otro que se lo confirmara, pero era algo que lo tenía preocupado desde que recordó la conexión de los mortifagos con el señor tenebroso, se sentiría más tranquilo si en verdad Snape no estaba sufriendo por su culpa — ¿Puedo ver?

Severus asintió y, sin pensarlo demasiado se remangó la camisa. No solían llevar túnicas mientras entrenaban, así que fue rápido dejar su antebrazo al descubierto. Quizás la idea original era pedirle a Harry que lanzara un hechizo hacia esa parte que portaba la marca, y así el muchacho podía comprobar que verdaderamente no le dolía, y eso fue lo que esperó que hiciera el muchacho cuando le vio acercarse, pero nunca se esperó que le tocara.

La marca se veía más oscura si cabía, y la zona de alrededor estaba amoratada debido a la tortura que había recibido antes de que le colocaran el hechizo, en verdad su brazo tenia mal aspecto, pero ya no le dolía, solo sentía un leve cosquilleo que no podía saber si era parte del hechizo del director, o de la tortura de Voldemort que lograba traspasar el escudo.

Aunque no podía sentir nada, ni las telas que lo cubrían, ni siquiera sus propios dedos sobre su piel, sí que se sintió extraño el hecho de que Harry lo tocara. Ver los dedos del otro recorriendo su brazo, revisando cada parte, ejerciendo presión y momentáneamente revisando su cara en busca de dolor, todo eso fue demasiado. El chico hundía los dedos en el antebrazo de Snape haciendo un recorrido lento, intentando que no se le quedara ninguna parte por comprobar. La zona estaba tan amoratada, que con la presión que ejercía Snape sentiría dolor si el hechizo que le mencionó fuera mentira, así que se sintió satisfecho cuando no encontró ninguna reacción negativa por parte del maestro.

El problema es que aunque su antebrazo no sintiera nada, Snape se imaginó cada sensación de los dedos de Harry sobre su piel, y cada vez que el chico levantaba la vista en busca de alguna mueca dolorosa por parte del mayor, Snape podía ver los ojos verdes a tan poca distancia, que sentía que se perdía en ellos.

—Eso me deja más tranquilo. —dijo cuando terminó su inspección.

Snape no contestó mientras se arreglaba la manga de su camisa, tomó su túnica y varita de un escritorio cercano y sin muchas explicaciones dijo: —Por hoy terminamos Potter, ya es hora de que regrese a su habitación. —Dio la vuelta y sin fijarse mucho salió de ahí.

Harry se quedó confundido ante la forma de actuar del otro, si bien era normal que hiciera eso si había alguien más, cuando estaban solos su maestro no actuaba de esa forma, era más cortes. Se preguntó si lo que había hecho lo había incomodado o enojado, talvez el tocarlo fue invadir su espacio personal, o el dudar de su palabra acerca del hechizo de contención lo irritó. Sea lo que sea no sabría, quizás podría preguntárselo al día siguiente y pedirle —de nuevo— una disculpa. Sin pensar mucho más, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa común.

Snape no quiso ser grosero, en verdad era lo que menos quería con Harry, pero necesitaba estar a solas.


	14. Quizás no fue la mejor idea

**Capítulo 14. Quizás no fue la mejor idea.**

 **Martes 3 de noviembre 8:20 am. Zona Horaria de Escocia. Oficina de Albus Dumbledore.**

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a dar clases? —preguntó Remus, al tiempo que disfrutaba de su taza de té.

El director le había sorprendido aquella mañana citándole con carácter de urgencia a su oficina para pedirle una especie de favor. Nunca se imaginó que sería una propuesta de trabajo.

—Digamos que nuestro profesor actual tuvo que retirarse abruptamente y necesitamos un remplazo para esta misma semana—Remus alzó una ceja, invitando al viejo mago a seguir hablando—Minerva lo encontró ayer teniendo relaciones con un estudiante.

A Remus casi se le va el té a la nariz, casi. Pero alcanzó la servilleta que el director le tendió antes de preguntar:

— ¿Y? sé que no es algo muy ético, pero no sería el primer profesor que esta con un estudiante— se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba la taza en el escritorio. Si bien no era algo que veía correcto, él mismo tuvo un affaire con 17 años con una docente de Hogwarts, no entendía cuál era la razón para expulsarlo.

—Era un estudiante de cuarto año.

—Oh— fue lo único que pudo emitir el mago más joven, y después de unos segundos de razonar, agregó: —ya entiendo

—Dudo mucho que podamos contar con su presencia ahora que se le presentara cargos por abuso de menores—Dumbledore tomó un caramelo de limón de su escritorio y lo desenvolvió pensando en algo gracioso, quizás, porque sonrió— y dada las pruebas, tampoco podrá dar clases desde Azkaban.

Remus asintió hacia el mago mayor, si estaba en lo cierto Dumbledore movería montañas para que el hombre no saliera de prisión. Después de lo que le había sucedido a Harry, aquel era un tema que al director lo ponía irritable, explosivo, y eran pocas las veces que se podía ver irritable al tan calmado anciano. Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

— ¿Pero por qué me quieres a mí en el puesto? Estoy algo oxidado en eso de enseñar.

—Tonterías mi muchacho, siempre has sido uno de los mejores profesores que ocupó el puesto, junto con Severus, claro está.

Remus pareció sopesarlo un poco, el volver a dar clases era algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto, realmente le gustaba. Había estado haciendo prácticamente nada en el último tiempo, viviendo casi a costa de Sirius, y aunque sabía que al otro nunca le molestó, el volver a ser productivo le sonaba bastante bien. Solo había una cosa que no le gustaba:

— Imagino que tendré que mudarme para acá. —agregó Remus, casi preguntando. Dumbledore entendió de inmediato que el más joven había aceptado la propuesta, pero también de que algo le preocupaba: Remus no quería separarse de Sirius.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Eso sería lo más sensato pero, ¿preferirías vivir en otro sitio?

Remus tuvo a bien ruborizarse, el maldito Dumbledore siempre sabía demasiado. Pero apeló a su última oportunidad.

—Sabes— carraspeó, —yo vivo con Nymphadora y no sé si ella quiera quedarse sola…

—Puedo hacer una conexión de una chimenea con la habitación que se te designe aquí, podrás pasar y hablar con total seguridad, y tendrá una alarma que te avisara cuando se te necesite. —vio como Remus asintió contento, pero Albus agregó: —pero recuerda que solo sería con una chimenea, ¿prefieres que sea con Nymphadora o en Grimmauld Place?

Decir que Dumbledore no disfrutó de la vergüenza de su reincorporado profesor de Defensas seria mentir. Casi todos sabían que entre Sirius y Remus sucedía algo mucho más grande que una simple amistad, pero ninguno de los dos daba muestras de querer admitirlo. Y era realmente divertido el sonsacarle uno que otro rubor a sus muchachos de vez en cuando.

—Bueno— Remus carraspeó, intentando controlar su vergüenza, y prefirió cambiar de tema— ¿qué has sabido de la celebración de mañana?

—El ministerio tiene todo preparado, la prensa dice que será la más grande que han hecho hasta ahora.

Remus bufó, el Ministerio siempre decía lo mismo todos los años de esa maliciosa celebración. Estaba invitado, al igual que el director, los Weasly, Hermione, e intuía que Severus también. Todos los años los invitaban, como una forma de burlarse de ellos, pero por supuesto no asistían a esa asquerosa celebración.

—He estado pensando que quizás sea buena idea asistir en esta ocasión. —Había dicho Dumbledore, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Remus abrió bastante los ojos, pensando que quizás el director estaba demasiado viejo para pensar de forma correcta.

— ¿Para qué sería bueno ir a esa fiesta? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, quizás los caramelos de limón le estaban haciendo daño al hombre mayor.

—Información mi muchacho. —dijo sin inmutarse ante la suspicacia del otro— Algo está sucediendo que el ministerio debe de saber. ¿Y qué mejor momento que cuando la mayor parte de los representantes están ebrios? Todos sabemos que se ponen un poco salvajes en esa fiesta.

Remus bufó, conocía los detalles de aquella paganidad.

— ¿Quieres que le saquemos información al ministro?

—No, Shickman es muy listo, no se le puede acercar un desconocido tan fácilmente, y según mis fuentes, él no es de mucho beber. Seria con algún otro asistente, que pueda darnos información.

Remus asintió comprendiendo.

—Acerca de los terremotos, ¿sigues creyendo que tienen algo que ver?

El director asintió y se acomodó en la silla.

—Pero también de otras cosas, Shickman ha estado algo inquieto los últimos días, y uno de los informantes que aún tengo en el ministerio, además de Arthur, logró verlo por breves momentos hablando con un mago de dudoso carácter.

—Shickman se rodea de muchas personas de dudoso carácter.

—Así es, pero viendo las memorias de este informante, creo que es la misma persona que lograron ver en una de las casas quemadas de los opositores del ministerio.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—No del todo, no se ve bien, pero sus características físicas son algo inusuales, y es muy probable.

Remus volvió a asentir, comprendía los puntos del director.

— ¿Y quién irá? ¿O serán varios?

—Uno solo siempre es más discreto. Bueno, por razones de peso yo no podría, sería un plan fallido; Severus tampoco, aún no cuenta con popularidad en ningún grupo, apenas si pudimos librarlo de Azkaban, y aunque es un buen espía, todos saben que trabajó para mí desde hace mucho. Los Weasly…

—Ninguno de ellos pasaría inadvertido, y hasta quemaron la casa de Ron y Hermione.

El director asintió lentamente, recordando el día que le dieron esa noticia, sus estudiantes apenas si pudieron sacar a sus hijos de la casa

—En cuanto a Sirius…—continuó el director— bueno, digamos que el ministro lo haría vigilar en cuanto ponga un pie en la fiesta.

Remus comenzó a sospechar que quizás la oferta de trabajo era una segunda intención para hablarle de la fiesta cuando el director lo vio fijamente.

—Quedan más personas, profesores o miembros de la orden que aceptarían esta misión, pero todos tienen un contra. Quien más se ha mantenido en bajo perfil has sido tú. Además tampoco quiero enviar a alguien sin experiencia, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda suceder.

Remus estuvo de acuerdo con el director, si era con una misión no estaría tan mal ir a esa celebración, aunque le disgustaba el hecho de que tendría que fingir que lo estaba disfrutando.

00OOOOOOOOOOOOOO00O0O0O0O

 **Martes 3 de noviembre 10:00 am. Zona Horaria de Escocia. Oficina del ministro de magia.**

Mathews Shickman se pasó una mano por el pelo, acomodándolo. Se encontraba detrás de su escritorio en su oficina del ministerio, su asistente dándole la información que le había pedido sobre los preparativos de la celebración del día siguiente.

—Perfecto—dijo en cuanto ella terminó de hablar— puedes retirarte.

La joven le indico que le avisaría de cualquier imprevisto y salió rápidamente. Nunca le había dicho a nadie, pero se sentía sumamente incomoda cuando se encontraba a solas con su jefe. Necesitaba el trabajo, y la paga era realmente buena para su puesto, pero había algo en Shickman, quizás la forma en que la miraba, que lograba ponerle la piel de gallina. Sus compañeras le envidiaban pues siempre le decían que era una maravilla trabajar con un jefe atractivo y amable, y ella solo asentía.

A su vez el Ministro se quedó pensativo, al día siguiente, 4 de noviembre se celebraba en el mundo mágico el día de la Liberación de la Magia Oscura, que coincidía sospechosamente con el día que Potter había desaparecido del mundo mágico, en lugar de con la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, que ocurrió casi dos meses antes del 4 de noviembre. Pero el Ministro había sido muy hábil: _"Estamos celebrando que nos libramos de dos males, no solo de uno",_ siempre argumentaba ante el cuestionamiento de haber escogido tal fecha, y el mundo mágico se lo celebraba.

Esperaba que a la canción le faltara poco para terminar de grabarse en el pergamino

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

 **Martes 3 de noviembre 12:00 m. Zona Horaria de Rusia**

Llevaba tiempo leyendo, había logrado ocultar medianamente el libro cuando su hijo se despertó pero había leído sin descansar, ya le dolía la vista. Principalmente sentía un ligero tirón en su ojo izquierdo.

—Te estas volviendo más fuerte— sintió que susurraban en su oído. Se giró, pero no había nadie. Hugo había bajado al baño común del edificio hacía pocos minutos y no había vuelto.

— ¿Quién es?

—Somos nosotras— sintió una voz en cada oído, no lograba verlas— es increíble lo mucho que has avanzado

—Ya podemos hablarte en tu mundo

—Aunque aún no nos podemos aparecer, pero es un gran avance. Por eso queremos pedirte algo.

Las niñas hicieron silencio, Harry incluso pensó que había vuelto a perder la habilidad para escucharlas.

—Necesitamos que vengas de nuevo aquí, al Yggdrasil. Hemos estado reteniendo a quien se ha estado robando la canción, pero ya casi la tiene completa.

— ¿La canción del fin del mundo? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, —sintió a una hablar en su oído izquierdo— cuando esté completa en un pergamino, quien la posea podrá disponer del Ragnarok a su antojo, hemos estado retrasando el que se complete, pero ya le falta poco.

—Pero tenemos un plan, —continuó la otra a su derecha— cada vez que estas aquí, en el Yggdrasil, nosotras somos un poco más fuertes. Queremos que vengas y te quedes lo máximo que tu cuerpo pueda aguantar, así podremos intentar robar un trozo de la canción, de lo que falta por completarse.

—De esa forma no le servirá a quien la esté robando, la necesita completa. Por lo menos podríamos ganar tiempo ocultándola.

Harry lo pensó, ellas le pedían que tardara lo que su cuerpo pudiese aguantaar, pero Munin le había dicho que en aquel sitio su cuerpo no era resistente, por eso el pitido que aumentaba de intensidad y la presión que comenzaba a sentir después de un tiempo.

¿No sería algo peligroso?

—No solo eso—dijo una de ellas, como si pudiera leer su mente y adivinar lo que estaba pensando—El tiempo aquí es muy distinto a tu mundo, y tú no tienes el poder para controlarlo, todavía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó Harry.

—Que quizás sientas que pases minutos, y en tu mundo están pasando días.

—O semanas. Nosotras lo manejamos para que lo que duras con nosotras, y lo que pase en tu mundo sea casi lo mismo, pero tú vas a tener que forzarte a controlarlo estando solo.

—Todo dependerá de cuánto concentres tu poder.

Mierda, lo que ellas le estaban diciendo es que, o podría dañar su cuerpo estando allá, o podría despertar en días o meses, nada sonaba alentador de ninguna forma. Estaba aprendiendo rápido, y el hecho de que ellas pudieran comunicarse con él de esa forma era una señal de que estaba dejando salir la parte de Odín, o alcanzándola, o convirtiéndose en el dios, o lo que fuera, pero realmente no pensaba que fuera tan capaz. Sin embargo estaba el punto de que habría una forma de conseguir retrasar el Ragnarok, y en primera instancia eso fue lo que trajo a Hugin y Munin hacia él para despertar a su dueño. Odín era el encargado de proteger a los mundos del fin, y si él era Odín ¿Cómo podía negarse? No le quedaba más opción que arriesgarse y aceptar.

Hugo no volvía, decidió escribirle una nota explicándole rápidamente lo que iba a hacer y que no debía asustarse cuando lo encontrara tendido en la cama y no pudiera despertarlo. Se recostó boca arriba en el colchón, y tomó una profunda respiración. Recitó el verso que ya sabía, esta vez hubo algo diferente, el dolor en su ojo izquierdo se intensificó como nunca, y sintió que algo húmedo le llenaba el ojo y se escurría por un lado cayendo en su oreja y mojando la cama, no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que era sangre, porque la oscuridad le envolvió por completo.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hugin y Munin le habían mencionado que estaría solo, ellas se irían de inmediato para no perder el tiempo, ya que lo que intentarían era difícil, y no podían dejarlo en ese lugar—sea cual fuera ese lugar— por demasiado tiempo.

Se encontró a si mismo abriendo los ojos lentamente, el dolor en su ojo izquierdo seguía presente, pero no tan intenso como un segundo antes de caer desmayado. Se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo en intentó sentarse. Había una espesa niebla a su alrededor que no le dejaba ver nada, pero sabía por la vez anterior que había estado ahí, que podía llegar hasta el árbol que las niñas tanto le hablaban, el problema es que no sabía a donde dirigirse, no lograba ver nada a través de la niebla.

Pero se levantó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, de alguna forma tendría que llegar. Se suponía que él era Odín, así que sin pensarlo mucho caminó hacia donde pensaba que podría estar.

Lo encontró, realmente no supo cómo lo encontró, pero por lo menos lo había logrado. Aunque estaba solo, junto a aquel árbol, por lo menos no se sentía tan perdido. No creía poder escalar hacia las ramas altas estando solo, pero lo intentó, y para mayor sorpresa se dio cuenta que era bastante mas fácil de lo que había supuesto, aunque la superficie del árbol se viera tan difícil.

Llegó hasta una rama que le pareció perfecta, no supo que más debía hacer.

Controlar el tiempo en aquel lugar, se dijo recordando las palabras de las niñas, si no quería volver en varios meses, debía controlar el tiempo que pasaba. Y eso verdaderamente le resultaba extraño, ¿significaba que el lugar donde estaba influía en su mundo? Por qué si desde ahí podía controlar… le iba a doler la cabeza de tanto que tenía que pensar. Así que mejor decidió en concentrarse en el tiempo, pero no sabía cómo tenía que hacer eso.

¿Qué tenía que pensar? ¿Debía pensar algo en específico? ¿Cómo se supone que se piensa en el tiempo? Quizás no había sido una buena idea después de todo, ahora no se estaba sintiendo tan seguro como antes. El lugar era muy silencioso, demasiado para su gusto, aunque por lo menos eso significaba que el silbido no estaba presente, y eso era buena señal.

Quizás el hacerlo no involucraba pensarlo tanto, talvez no era necesario que pensara en el tiempo, sino más bien que lo sintiera ¿sería eso? Debía aclarar esas cosas con las niñas, pero ellas tenían demasiada prisa y no le dejaron hacer demasiadas preguntas. Tomó una respiración profunda y decidió que iría por la segunda opción, Odín no necesitaría pensar en algo que él domina, era lógico, aunque esperaba no equivocarse.

Eso provocó en que no tuviese demasiado en que pensar, e invariablemente su mente comenzó a vagar demasiado. Normalmente no se permitía recordar su pasado, había muchas cosas dolorosas, muchas dudas en su mente, demasiadas cosas que le atormentaban, pero podía evitar recordar por su día a día. Evitaba recordar porque estaba ocupado con Hugo, o trabajando, durmiendo, o simplemente haciendo otra actividad que le impidiera recordar, pero en ese momento estaba sentado en una maldita rama de un árbol, ¡eso no ayudaba demasiado a no ponerse a divagar en sus recuerdos!

Primero pensó en Hugo, era siempre en lo primero que pensaba. No supo cómo, pero recordó a Iván, y no le gustaba recordarlo, le hacía sentir demasiado triste, incluso una lagrima intentó escapar sin darse cuenta.

—Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa…

Entonces recordó a Severus… a veces lo hacía, de entre toda la gente que dejó atrás, a quien más recordaba era a Severus. Cada vez que comenzaba a recordar las personas de su pasado intentaba ignorar esos pensamientos, pero se daba cuenta que entre todos, quizás quien más. Le hacía falta era Snape. Por lo menos tenía la certeza de que no había sido el maestro de pociones quien le había traicionado, el no conocía a su hijo ni la casa donde estaban, quizás eso le hacía recordarlo más fácil, tenerle menos miedo. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, había una pequeña posibilidad de que sí lo hubiese traicionado, pero eso no evitaba que le recordara demasiado, a veces, y le dolía admitirlo, creía que le recordaba con mucho más cariño de lo que hacía con Iván. Las veces que habían entrenado, sus charlas juntos, cuando Snape le había salvado e incluso, el pequeño beso que se dieron justo el día que tuvo que escapar… quizás ese recuerdo si lo hizo derramar una pequeña lagrima.


	15. Ya falta poco

**Capítulo 15. Ya falta poco.**

 **Martes 3 de noviembre 9:00 am. Hogwarts.**

Esa misma mañana que Remus habló con Dumbledore, fue presentado sin muchas ceremonias a los estudiantes, el profesorado ya lo conocía, así que no fue necesario la intervención del director. Reconoció que había estado asustado de volver a impartir docencia, no estaba seguro si lo haría bien, pero tuvo que admitir que sí era algo que le agradaba bastante.

Como no participó del gran banquete, el director fue a las clases que se suponía que tendría ese día para presentarlos a los alumnos. Dumbledore le dijo que no necesitaba incorporarse de inmediato, que podía esperar al día siguiente, pero Lupin dijo que no tenía inconvenientes y que así no perderían un día completo de la materia, y Albus se lo agradeció.

No le había informado a Sirius, y decidió que lo haría entrada la noche, quizás para darle las dos informaciones juntas: las de su nuevo empleo y la de la misión que Dumbledore le había dicho. Solo le informó a Black que estaría en Hogwarts ayudando al director con unos pendientes, y como él solía hacerlo, Sirius no sospechó.

Decirle que volvería a dar clases fue bastante fácil, si bien al principio Sirius se quejó y expresó que el licántropo no tenía necesidades de trabajar, tuvo que ceder cuando el otro casi lo acusa de tratarlo como a una damisela que no podía valerse ni mantenerse por sí mismo. Quizás eso fue suficiente para callar a Black. Pero lo que no tomó demasiado bien fue el plan de Dumbledore, porque si bien era obvio que el ministro no lo mandaría a matar delante de tanta gente, Sirius no consideró nada prudente el que Lupin fuera solo para buscar información.

— ¿No sería peligroso que vayas solo? —decía Sirius con los brazos cruzados, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de Grimmauld Place.

—Nadie me va a atacar en una fiesta del ministerio—respondió Remus y fue a sentarse a un lado del otro, recostando su cabeza en su hombro—además, seré cuidadoso. No iré por ahí con un letrero que diga: "espía de la orden"

—Aun así no entiendo por qué debes de ir solo, yo podría acompañarte.

—Has hecho demasiados escándalos contra el ministerio como para que pases desapercibido. Yo estaré bien.

Intentó convencerlo con un beso al cual el otro correspondió. Sirius se vio obligado a suspirar y a aceptar de mala gana, en verdad no le agradaba la idea para nada. No era que pensara que Remus era un mago incapaz, al contrario, Sirius sabía que Lupin era bastante ágil y uno de los mejores peleadores que había conocido, pero el ministro había provocado tantas muertes que casi parecía un segundo señor oscuro, solo que Shickman era más sutil, y esas muertes siempre lucían como accidentes.

Pero estaba bien, de todas formas Remus ya le había explicado el plan del director, en todo momento pasaría desapercibido y se mantendría alejado de Shickman ¿Qué podía salir mal?

….

Mu sonrió cuando Hu asintió. Lo habían logrado, habían conseguido robar un trozo de la canción, y si esta no se completaba, no podían comenzar el Ragnarok.

El problema era que no podrían evitar durante demasiado tiempo que se completara, ellas solo habían "desviado" unas cuantas palabras, pero no podían retenerla por siempre. Pero eso les daba tiempo para que Harry pudiera dejar salir la parte del alma de Odin, era necesario si querían evitar el Ragnarok. Otro problema era que no estaban muy seguras de que seguiría siendo seguro para Potter, aun había muchas cuestiones de las que no habían hablado con él. Entre ellas no le habían mencionado que cuando Odin despertara por completo, Potter quedaría relegado a lo que era Odín, ya no sería el pleno dueño de ese cuerpo como conciencia, aunque hubiese la posibilidad de que fuese diferente, puesto que en primer lugar Odin nunca había sido relegado, pero ellas no sabían en absoluto lo que podía suceder. En otras palabras, había bastantes probabilidades de que Harry, si despertaba a Odin, perdiera el control de su cuerpo, y pasara a manos del dios.

De todas formas debían pensar en las complicaciones más inmediatas, por un lado, si la canción se completaba, la ubicación de su amo seria descubierta prontamente, eso sí ellas lo sabían, Hela se los había contado, así que Harry ya corría peligro de ser encontrado, necesitaba estar en un lugar seguro, necesitaba personas que pudiesen defenderlo. Por otra parte, si Harry hacia magia para buscar ayuda, también lo encontrarían, y ellas no podían ayudarle demasiado si los poderes de Odin no se presentaban. Ellas sabían muy bien el por qué Harry se escondía.

Aun con sus limitaciones puesto que no podían hacer casi nada sin los poderes de Odín, se las arreglaron para detener momentáneamente a los agentes que asesinaron a Iván Karkarov y permitir que Harry escapara con el bebé, no había sido demasiado, pero sí suficiente.

Pero ahora ellas debían hablar con Harry, ellos debían regresar, necesitaban pedir ayuda a alguien que les pudiera proteger, y ya ellas sabían cómo podían lograr que Harry usara la magia suficiente que necesitaba para volver sin que el mundo mágico lo detectara, por lo menos no lo detectarían de una vez. Ambas asintieron cuando estuvieron de acuerdo, la única forma de proteger a Harry hasta que los poderes de Odín resurgieran, era regresándolo al mundo mágico, y debían hacerlo cuanto antes posible.

…..

 **Miércoles 4 de noviembre 8:45 pm.**

 **Fiesta anual del ministerio de magia con motivo a la desaparición del régimen de las sombras.**

Lupin llegó a la fiesta como estaba planeado, tendió su invitación y la encargada de recibir a los invitados lo dejo pasar con una sonrisa. No se dejó engañar por solo ver a la menuda mujer encargada de la entrada, sabía que aquel lugar tenía bastante protección y que sin invitación, no podría entrar, la chica solo era una fachada para crear una atmosfera de relajación desde la puerta principal.

El lugar estaba decorado de forma increíble, se notaba que no habían escatimado en nada, ni siquiera en invitaciones. Lupin sabía que a aquella fiesta iba mucha gente, pero nunca se imaginó que tantas personas asistían a aquella fiesta en realidad, era casi como decir que todo el mundo mágico estaba invitado. Había memorizado unas cuantas fotos que le dio Dumbledore acerca de las personas a las que podría abordar, tenían todos los requisitos que necesitaban para reunir la información:

Punto uno: tenían un rango suficientemente alto en el ministerio para saber algo o haber visto algo que les ayudara.

Punto dos: quizás el más importante, eran conocidos por embriagarse y dar ciertos espectáculos, o sea que eran fáciles de manipular estando borrachos.

Punto tres: no conocían a Remus, o por lo menos existía la posibilidad de que no le conocieran, y eso también era esencial.

Remus comenzó a caminar por el lugar, inmediatamente logró ver a Shickman siendo el centro de atención, el director le había dicho que se alejara del ministro, entre tanta gente seria fácil de hacer, así que decidió que iría a la parte contraria y se mezclaría hasta encontrar a alguno de sus objetivos que cayera bajo los efectos del alcohol. Estaba seguro que el ministro no le notaria, pensaba que ni siquiera le conocía, solo era necesario mantenerse alejado de él.

O eso pensaba.

Por qué Shickman lo vio.

El ministro había salido de su casa un poco ofuscado, por un momento le pareció como si el avance de la canción se hubiese estancado, pero decidió olvidarse de eso, debía ser solo impresión suya, la canción no podía simplemente "estancarse" era ilógico.

Decidió que se concentraría en la fiesta, pasaría a buscar a su hermana a eso de las 9:30 y se divertiría en la celebración que tanto se merecía. Pero no se imaginó que mientras uno de sus funcionarios le hablaba, lo vio, a Remus Lupin.

Sonrió verdaderamente por su suerte, ya estaba planeando como podía ser su primer acercamiento con el hombre, y directamente le cayó del cielo. Quizás podría parecerle extraño verlo ahí, talvez fue enviado por Black para obtener algo, quizás fue solo para ver que se hacía en ese lugar, porque el grupo aliado de Dumbledore era siempre invitado, pero ninguno asistía.

Verdaderamente podía pensar en todas las posibilidades que hicieran de Lupin una amenaza, pero sus planes iban tan bien, que aquel insignificante hombre no podría arruinar nada con su presencia. En cambio le facilitaba las cosas de un primer encuentro.

—Remus Lupin ¿Cierto? —preguntó cuándo se acercó y pudo ver la sorpresa mal disimulada en los ojos ajenos cuando se dio cuenta quien le había hablado.

—Si—dijo recomponiéndose rápidamente—usted debe de ser el ministro de magia Mathews Shickman.

Remus maldijo por lo bajo, de entre todas las personas que pudieron dirigirle la palabra, tuvo que ser específicamente a la que debía evitar. ¿Cómo salir de esa situación ahora? Estaba difícil, Shickman lo miraba de forma extraña, insistente mejor dicho, como si le estuviese analizando hasta el último de los cabellos, y parecía feliz con esa extraña inspección porque sonreía como dando una aprobación interna. Remus se enderezó, tampoco se iba a dejar intimidar por el ministro, seguramente había detectado que si se encontraba ahí significaba algo malo, y eso demostraba que tenía demasiadas cosas que esconder. No abortaría el plan ahora que se veía tan prometedor, esperaría a que Shickman se aburriera de él y buscara alguna otra compañía y entonces Lupin seguiría con el plan del director.

Pero el Ministro no parecía querer alejarse de él, le estaba preguntando casi cualquier cosa superflua que se le atravesara por la mente y Remus no podía simplemente ser descortés y alejarse. Solo tenía una incomodidad, la forma en que Shickman le miraba. Era una mirada extraña, inquietante, que parecía estar analizando cada movimiento que Remus hacía, y aun así no dejaba de sonreír. A Lupin le parecía de esas miradas cuando alguien analiza el premio que acaba de ganar, y no le agradaba para nada.

En cuanto a Shickman su apreciación del hombre frente a él le estaba gustando. Le gustaba el rostro de Remus, la forma en la que el hombre hablaba y las expresiones que hacía. A sus ojos Remus era perfecto para dominarlo y someterlo, y Shickman no se iba por las ramas.

—Me atraes—le dijo a Remus sin ningún aviso.

Remus frunció el ceño creyendo que había escuchado mal, pero antes de que lo pudiese confirmar sucedió lo que ninguno esperaba.

— ¡Un temblor! —se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

Shickman no supo de donde vino ni le interesaba, por un momento pensó que aquello seria como los temblores pasados, pero se equivocó. Este fue bastante más fuerte.

Habían sido tan ilusos creyendo que aquello no volvería a suceder—por lo menos no tan pronto— que no tomaron ninguna precaución. ¿Cómo o por qué hacerlo si ni siquiera sabían que los estaba provocando? Las mesas se agitaban dejando caer mucha cristalería en el suelo, las personas se aferraban de lo más cerca que tuvieran. Aquello era un sitio lleno de magos, ¿pero de que servía si estaban asustados?

15 segundos fue lo que duró.

…

 **Miércoles 4 de noviembre 11:00 pm. Zona Horaria Rusa**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza y una gran molestia en su ojo izquierdo. Intentó entender en donde se encontraba mientras se apoyaba en sus codos, cuando escuchó un sollozo a su lado.

—Que…—intentó hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hugo lo mirara, estaba a un lado de la cama y era quien estaba sollozando.

—Despertaste—dijo el niño acercándose a él, pero no le abrazo.

Harry intentó aclarar su garganta, su hijo lo notó y le acercó algo de agua.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Desde ayer—dijo Hugo haciendo una mueca.

— ¡¿Todo un día?!

Hugo le dijo que eran alrededor de las once de la noche del miércoles, y él había ido a ese mundo extraño el martes. Las niñas le habían avisado que estando solo tardaría mucho más tiempo que estando con ellas, le advirtieron que podría durar varios días, así que el haber estado un solo día tampoco estaba tan mal, había realizado un trabajo medianamente excelente a su parecer.

El niño asintió lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Cuando regresé del baño te encontré junto a la nota, tu ojo estaba sangrando—dijo señalándolo— lo limpie y esperé a que despertaras. Pasaban las horas y nada. Por un momento creí que…

Harry se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado. Le explicó a Hugo lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Hu y Mu y lo que ellas le habían pedido.

Hugo se asombró cuando le dijo que estaba avanzando mucho en "recordar" su parte de Odín.

— ¿Hubo algún temblor?

El niño apretó los labios sin querer responder.

—Ayer no, estuve atento a lo que dijeran los vecinos y nada. Pero hoy sí, unos segundos antes de que despertaras lo sentí.

— ¿Lo sentiste aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, se suponía que ellos no lo sentían.

—Si.

Quizás había cometido algún error, hasta ahora los temblores los provocaba al ir al mundo extraño, no al volver de él. ¿Y qué significaba que lo sintiera su hijo? Antes, donde él había estado no lo habían sentido, por lo menos fue lo que le dijo Jannabela. Y a decir verdad también estaba curioso de saber que alcance tenían, ¿lo sentirían en toda la ciudad en la que estaban? Janna le dijo que pensaban que lo habían sentido en toda Rusia, pero eso era algo imposible, seguramente exageración de la chica o de algún noticiero para vender más rápido la noticia.

—Hay algo más—dijo Hugo mirándole seriamente—tu ojo…

Harry dirigió su mano a su ojo izquierdo directamente y entendió lo que Hugo quería decirle.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Parece una cicatriz.

Harry delineó la cicatriz, iba desde la base central de su ceja, hasta un poco por debajo de la línea de la ojera.

—Se fue formando—continuó Hugo, —mientras dormías, apareció como una línea que no noté en un principio, pero luego me fijé mejor. Casi no se ve, pero está ahí.

No estaba entendiendo del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el día anterior había leído tanto acerca de Odín, que un pasaje en uno de los libros estaba rondando su cabeza.

—Odín sacrificó su ojo izquierdo por obtener conocimiento…—soltó casi para sí mismo.

Pero su hijo le escuchó, aunque ni siquiera comentó nada entendiendo rápidamente todo lo que eso significaba.

Harry iba a perder la vista de su ojo.

El entender eso no estaba alivianando las cosas, cada vez aparecía algo peor, y se estaba preguntando si en algún momento las cosas mejorarían para él.

Hasta ahora todo lo que significaba su vida era una cuesta abajo, desde que perdió a sus padres y tuvo que quedarse con sus tíos, cuando fue abusado, cuando no podía estar tranquilo sin saber si Voldemort aparecería y luego, después de derrotar al mago oscuro y creyendo que por fin podría llevar una tranquila, aparece esto.

Ahora volvían a cargarle una responsabilidad que ni había pedido ni quería, ni se sentía capaz de llevarla consigo.

—Tranquilo—dijo una voz en su oído que reconoció rápidamente como una de las niñas—cumplimos la misión y ahora podemos pedir ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda? —preguntó en voz alta haciendo que Hugo le mirara extrañado. Harry recordó que su hijo no las escuchaba—ellas me están hablando.

—Sí, —dijo Mu—te ayudaremos a conseguir ayuda.

—No puedes hacerlo solo—dijo la otra—debes volver a donde está tu familia, al mundo mágico.

Harry sintió que su pecho se oprimía, el mundo mágico significaba muchas cosas para él que no eran del todo agradables. El miedo de no saber quién le había delatado era extremadamente fuerte, porque sabía que alguien tuvo que haber dado la dirección de su casa al ministerio para que le pudieran encontrar. También estaba el temor de no ser aceptado entre ellos de nueva cuenta, tenía cuanto ¿seis años desde que se había ido? ¿Sería lo mismo? Seguramente no. Harry había cambiado, pasó de ser un león feroz en sus tiempos de Hogwarts a un gatito asustado que debía lamerse las heridas sin hacer mucho ruido y seguir con su vida. Había cambiado de forma física y de forma emocional de una forma tan drástica que quizás los otros no aceptaran. Dejó de ser el Harry que ellos conocieron hacia tanto tiempo atrás. Y le aterraba el pensar que quizás ellos ya no querrían que él regresara.

Y sin embargo, en el fondo sí quería volver. Los extrañaba a todos y a cada una de las personas que había dejado atrás. Tuvo que bloquear esos recuerdos en muchas ocasiones por que le hacía sufrir el recordar las cosas que ya no tenía, era frustrante ni siquiera entender si quería o no ir.

Aunque lógicamente debía de hacerlo.

Desde un principio sabía que no iba a poder solo, y ahora Hu y Mu se lo confirmaban, de todas formas el nunca había podido solo ¿o no contó con la ayuda de muchas personas cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort? Ahora era igual.

Otro punto, y quizás el más importante de todos era Hugo, al cual no quería dejar solo. Harry entendía que probablemente no tendría tanta suerte como la tuvo con Voldemort de salir vivo, esta vez se iba a enfrentar a un fin del mundo teniendo el alma del dios principal, ¿Cuántas posibilidades de vivir le dejaba eso? Pocas. Y en el Ragnarok, Odín estaba destinado a morir según leyó en la biblioteca, y no tenía que ser un adivino para saber que él también moriría.

Entonces no podía dejar solo a Hugo, debía buscar a alguien que se quedara con el niño y por fin le diera la vida decente que merecía, y eso podía hacerlo en el mundo mágico. Quizás a él ya no le aceptaran, pero alguien podía aceptar a su hijo y protegerlo mientras Harry cumplía con la misión de Odin.

Ese pensamiento final le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, pero no lloró. Apretó los labios y en voz baja y sin que Hugo entendiera le pidió a Hugin y Munin que le explicaran como harían para llevarlo al mundo mágico y pedir ayuda.


	16. El niño que vivió regresa a casa

**Capítulo 16. El niño que vivió regresa a casa.**

 **Miércoles 4 de noviembre 9:35 pm. Hogwarts**

El temblor se había sentido en Hogwarts al igual que los anteriores. Calmar a los niños a las 9 de la noche había sido toda una odisea, y más porque sería muy difícil que los alumnos durmieran tranquilos después de eso.

Severus estaba saliendo de la sala común de Slytherin casi media hora después del dichoso evento. Como jefe de casa era su obligación reunir a sus estudiantes e intentar calmarlos. Incluso a los niños de primer y segundo año, quienes lógicamente eran los más asustados, él debía inspirarles confianza. Entre el profesorado ya habían discutido lo que podrían decir en caso de que volviera a suceder. Si bien ni ellos mismos tenían la explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, debían explicarle a los alumnos lo seguro que era Hogwarts.

Aunque los temblores se sintieran la estructura estaba diseñada para que fuera casi imposible de colapsar. Incluso, si las cosas empeoraban, quizás el castillo tuviese que usarse como especie de refugio como tantas veces había hecho antes. Aunque apenas eran las nueve y media ya no quedaba ningún alumno fuera de su casa común por orden del director, y los prefectos de cada casa habían sido instruidos por los cabezas de casa sobre que todos los alumnos debían estar en su habitación para disminuir la propagación de posibles rumores y de esa forma no aumentar los miedos en los más pequeños.

Se asomó por una ventana en uno de los pasillos, observando la torrencial lluvia que azotaba fuera, iba a dirigirse a las oficinas de Albus cuando un elfo domestico se le apareció y le dijo que el director necesitaba verlo con carácter de urgencia. Severus apretó el paso.

Cuando abrió la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, no se sorprendió demasiado en encontrarse con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Antes de que Dumbledore le hablara a Lupin de la misión de la fiesta, ya se la había comentado a Severus pidiendo su parecer, así que supuso que había conseguido algo de información. Se notaba que lo estaban esperando a él para poder iniciar.

Tomó asiento en una silla a un lado de Remus y, con un asentimiento, el licántropo inició.

—No pude averiguar demasiado—dijo mirando a Albus luciendo avergonzado—Shickman me interceptó y no hubo forma de escaparme de él.

— ¿No se supone que debías evitarlo? —se notaba la furia de Sirius tan solo de pensar en Remus cerca del asesino del ministro.

—Eso intenté. Quizás se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí por alguna razón y que podría arruinar su fiesta.

Remus se guardó para sí mismo muchas cosas, especialmente el "me atraes" que le dijo Shickman. Al principio había pensado que escuchó mal, pero en su mente se repetían esas palabras de forma clara recordando la conversación. No era algo que podía decirle a Sirius con facilidad ni sabía cómo podría tomarlo el director, pero Severus se dio cuenta de que se estaba guardando algo para sí mismo y decidió que lo interrogaría más tarde. De todas formas Lupin había empezado a trabajar en el colegio, así que tendría tiempo de sobra.

—Pero lo más importante—continuó el licántropo—es que estoy seguro que Shickman no tuvo que ver con los temblores.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, para él todo eso era obra del ministro.

—Sabemos que Shickman está planeando algo.

Remus asintió.

—Sí, pero en cuanto se comenzó a sentir el temblor, Shickman cambió el rostro. Se notaba que era algo que no se esperaba, incluso pude verle un atisbo de miedo en la mirada.

— ¿Miedo ese malnacido? —exclamó Sirius con rabia mal contenida.

—Si algo puedo asegurar es que Shickman no es culpable de esto —aseguró Remus— Su reacción fue demasiado real, no había forma de que estuviera fingiendo.

Severus apretó los labios, indeciso de creer o no. Él mismo era un excelente espía y sabía mejor que nadie como disfrazar las emociones.

—Bueno—exclamó el director con lentitud—tomémoslo como dos cosas aparte por el momento. De todas formas me contaste que viste a la persona de quien estábamos hablando—agregó mirando a Remus.

Remus asintió, por un momento mientras salía de la fiesta entre el alboroto, vio que alguien muy característico se acercaba a Mathews. Había logrado ver a Lingo Larks.

—Es bastante característico como dijiste, se acercó al Ministro cuando todos estaban saliendo. Parece que es parte de su guardia personal.

— ¿De quién hablan? —preguntó Severus intrigado.

—Me parece que de la persona que hace el trabajo sucio del ministro—contestó el director— he traído los recuerdos de un aliado que logró verle, y si Remus nos permite usar las suyas—Lupin asintió— quiero que le vean bien y puedan reconocerlo. Aún no sabemos su nombre, pero es un progreso.

Severus respiró profundo, progreso seria que encontraran a Harry. La reunión no se extendió más allá de las diez y media, ese había sido un largo día y todos tenían que descansar.

…

 **Miércoles 4 de noviembre 11:35 pm. Casa del ministro de Magia.**

— ¿Cómo es que aún no me tienes respuestas? —Shickman miraba a Lingo exasperado.

Larks levantó su taza y tomó un sorbo de su café con calma.

—Bueno, ministro, para encontrar respuestas primero debe darme una pista. Usted es quien sabe quiénes son los que interfieren, y yo me deshago de ellos.

Lingo estaba en la casa del ministro mirando como este caminaba dando vueltas en la sala. Shickman detestaba la paz que caracterizaba al otro, era un demonio infernal disfrazado de oveja.

Eran más de las once, después del temblor de tierra obviamente se canceló la fiesta del ministerio. Tuvo que quedarse para poner todo en orden, y asegurar con una falsa sonrisa a sus invitados que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por dar con la respuesta a esos extraños fenómenos.

Estaba furioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, odiaba no tener las cosas bajo su control. Incluso estaba aún más furioso porque su conversación con Remus Lupin había sido interrumpida en la mejor parte, necesitaría encontrar otra forma de hablar con el hombre, y lo haría rápido, no quería esperar demasiado. Tampoco pudo ver a su hermana por la cancelación de la fiesta.

Lingo se había acercado a él durante el alboroto y, aunque eso era arriesgado, estaban seguros de que con el miedo general nadie se había fijado en alguien acercándose al Ministro de Magia. Aunque estaba ofuscado y necesitaba descargar su frustración en alguien, Lingo tenía razón. Para que Larks le trajera respuestas, Mathews tenía que pensar primero qué movimiento hacer.

No podía negar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba frustrando. Se había acostumbrado a que las cosas le salieran tan bien desde que se convirtió en ayudante del Ministro pasado, que ahora le dolía la cabeza de tan solo pensar que esos temblores tenían algo que ver con su plan para iniciar el Ragnarok. Y él no era nada estúpido, era una coincidencia demasiado enorme que después de conseguir la canción, la tierra temblara de esa forma.

— ¿Ya averiguaste el alcance de estos temblores?

Shickman asintió sin ganas.

—Según mis contactos fue algo como los anteriores, a nivel mundial. Aunque se sospecha que este fue más ligeramente más fuerte. —Alargó la mano para tomar los cigarrillos que estaban encima de su mesa y encendió uno—debo esperar a mañana para que confirmen todo.

Shickman se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y analizando su próximo movimiento. Debían de ser cuidadosos, estaba a punto de conseguir la canción completa e iniciar su plan, pero eso no significaba que alguien no pudiese evitarlo. También estaba el factor Potter, el no haberlo encontrado le causaba inquietud.

Su mente comenzó a divagar acerca de los preparativos que debía hacer una vez obtuviese la canción, y recordó la parte del sacrificio.

— ¿Cómo va nuestro corderito?

Lingo se tensó, odiaba recordar que Shickman le había dado la tarea de enamorar a una mujer solo para usarla como una ofrenda, un sacrificio para cumplir los planes del Ministro. Era un plan sencillo, uno de los pasos requeridos para iniciar el Ragnarok—usando la canción de Hela que buscaba Mathews— necesitaba el cambio de una vida entregada de forma voluntaria.

El problema era que Lingo nunca esperó enamorarse de la persona que llegado el momento, matarían.

—Está bien—dijo simplemente.

A Shickman le pareció muy extraño la forma de contestar del otro, normalmente Larks se reía, o le parecía divertido cuando de torturar o matar a alguien se trataba.

— ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Wendolin War…

—Wendolin Warnef. —dijo de mala gana. No le agradaba escuchar a Shickman mencionar el nombre de su "novia"

—Ya recuerdo, —observó al otro detenidamente, buscando algún atisbo de lo que su ágil mente estaba sospechando— debo suponer que has hecho un buen trabajo y cuando sea necesario, ella entregara la vida por ti ¿cierto?

—Ella está enamorada de mi—dijo Lingo manteniendo la calma en su rostro, estaba intuyendo lo que Mathews insinuaba.

—Bien, pero dime una cosa—Shickman siempre era directo, y esta vez no iba a dejar de serlo— ¿tú no habrás desarrollado ningún interés por Wendolin?

La cara de Lingo era de peligro, y Mathews lo sabía.

—Sabes muy bien que siempre he sido un profesional en todo lo que me mandas a hacer.

—Lo se Lingo, —sonrió falsamente— pero eso no contesta mi pregunta.

—No, ministro.

—Me alegro. —Encendió otro cigarrillo mirando fijamente a su acompañante, sintiendo que debía tenerlo más vigilado— Ahora tengo un encargo para ti. ¿Recuerdas a los Weasly?

Lingo hizo memoria, eran demasiados los enemigos de Shickman

—Quemamos la casa de uno de ellos.

—Así es, del hijo menor y de su esposa.

Lingo asintió, recordando mejor.

—No sé qué o quién esté detrás de estos malditos temblores, —continuó el Ministro— pero sé que algo está pasando. El Ragnarok no estaba destinado a empezar a través de la canción de Hela, y por eso, además de esconder la canción, debe de haber alguna otra forma en la que estén intentando detener el inicio.

— ¿Pero quién sabe de tus planes?

—Eso no lo sé, —soltó decepcionado— hemos sido demasiado cuidadosos, pero siempre hay algo que puede escaparse de mis manos.

— ¿Y qué tienen que ver los Weasly en esto?

—Es a la esposa del hijo menor, específicamente, Hermione Granger. Cuando iniciaron los temblores al parecer ella estuvo metiendo las narices en muchos sitios, supongo que pensaba que no me daría cuenta, pero son pocas las cosas que se me escapan.

— ¿Quieres que la vigile?

Mathews negó con la cabeza, vigilarla era muy poco.

—Quiero que la asustes. Que deje de entrometerse, no solo en este tema. Sé que no es el eslabón principal, no tengo que ser un genio para saber que ella, al igual que los Weasley, le rinde cuentas a Dumbledore, pero siento que como van las cosas debemos comenzar a ponerlos en su lugar.

—Solo dime lo que quieres que haga.

—Lo dejo a decisión tuya, pero por si quieres saber, ella tiene dos hijos.

—Podría hacer que solo le quede uno, y que nos deje en paz antes de que lo pierda también.

—Exacto, —hizo una pausa, pensando en otra persona—también vigílame a Longbottom. Al parecer ha estado tranquilo después de que le dimos el susto estos días, pero él y Granger trabajan juntos.

Lingo asintió y como era su costumbre, salió del lugar sin decir una palabra. Shickman se quedó solo, viendo a través de su ventana la lluvia caer.

—Que clima de mierda—dijo para sí mismo, eran pasadas las doce y pensó que necesitaba irse a descansar.

…

 **Miércoles 4 de noviembre Rusia.**

Inmediatamente aceptó lo que Hugin y Munin le pedían, ellas comenzaron a explicarle como le ayudarían para que pudiese regresar al Mundo Mágico que conocía.

—Te vas a aparecer—dijo una de ellas.

— ¿Están locas? —preguntó sobresaltando a Hugo, se le olvidaba que el niño no las escuchaba a ellas y solamente veía a Harry hablándole a la nada—Quizás no saben acerca de la magia más allá de los poderes de Odín, pero para un mago no es posible aparecer distancias tan lejanas.

—Tú no eres un mago normal Harry. —Comenzó a decir Munin— Recuerda que lo demostraste el día que eliminaste al que llamaban Voldemort.

—Además, —agregó Hugin— tendrás los poderes de Odín para ayudarte.

Eso no le convencía en lo absoluto. Sí que se había aparecido en algunas ocasiones, incluso logró sacar su licencia, pero no era lo mismo. La distancia que tendría que atravesar era demasiado grande y él nunca había intentado algo así. Además, había más detalles a tener en cuenta.

—Yo… tengo mucho sin hacer un simple hechizo, —dijo recordando la última vez que había tenido su varita entre sus manos— demasiado tiempo. No estoy seguro que pueda.

—Lo lograras. —Aseguró Hugin—por que recuerda que no será solo tu magia, sino que estarán los poderes de Odín, se complementaran.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi firma mágica? Inmediatamente yo haga un hechizo tendré a la mitad del mundo mágico tras mi cabeza.

Ese pensamiento le hizo estremecer, y más recordando que le atraparían junto a Hugo.

—En el momento exacto en el que te aparezcas tu firma mágica será oculta por los poderes de Odín. —aseguró Hugin.

—Ellos descubrirán tu firma, pero después de un tiempo, ya para entonces estarás a salvo. La magia de Odín servirá como una especie de capa para cubrirte.

—Incluso, —agregó la otra niña— después podrás seguir usando tu magia. Mientras más despierta esté el alma de Odín, menos se sentirá tu rastro mágico.

Aun no estaba demasiado convencido, habían tantas cosas que podían fallar, especialmente no estaba seguro de poder usar magia de forma correcta. Pero ya debía intentarlo, ellas le estaban asegurando que estaría bien.

—Danos un nombre—dijo Munin sacándolo de sus pensamientos— alguien a quien le avisemos tu regreso ¿en quién confías para volver?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. No recordaba que estaba llegando a un sitio del que hacía mucho había escapado, obviamente necesitaría ayuda. Temía de todos por razones más que marcadas. Harry lo pensó por un momento ¿en quien confiar de esa manera?

—Severus Snape, —terminó diciendo— él es…

—No tienes que decirlo, siempre hemos estado contigo, conocemos a todas las personas que te han rodeado siempre. —Dijo Munin— yo me quedaré contigo y te ayudaré. Hugin ira a avisarle para que te reciba.

Si ellas conocían a todas las personas que le rodeaban, ¿no se les haría extraño acerca de elegir a Severus y no a alguien más cercano? ¿Ellas sabían de alguna forma lo que el sentía o pensaba en esos momentos?

—Para buscarlo necesitaré parte del poder de Odín, tu poder. —dijo Hugin—Incluso tengo que comunicarme con él.

—Eso quiere decir que necesitaras concentrarte lo más que puedas. —finalizó Munin.

Harry asintió. Ellas procedieron a explicarle también que probablemente él se desmayaría del cansancio luego de la aparición. Usar su magia—después de tanto tiempo— y los poderes de Odín sería demasiado fuerte cuando aún no estaba acostumbrado. Así que lo mejor sería explicarle a Hugo como lucia Severus Snape, el niño probablemente no se vería afectado por el viaje.

—Con nuestra separación, necesitaremos descansar. Cuando nos volvamos a unir debemos regresar al Yggdrasil para recuperarnos, así que quizás al llegar no puedas comunicarte de inmediato con nosotras.

—Tengo una duda—exclamó Harry— ¿produciré otro temblor? Y no entiendo por qué antes los producía al ir al… a ese mundo, y este último fue al despertar.

—Los temblores son solo cuando estas en contacto con el Yggdrasil, y es porque aún no controlas los poderes de Odín. Si es al entrar o al salir ya es algo accidental.

— ¿Eso significa que dejaran de suceder cuando controle los poderes? —preguntó.

—Dejaran de ser accidental, y pasaras a controlarlos. —le explico Munin.

—Pero en este caso, no sucederán. —afirmó la otra niña.

Harry asintió comprendiendo todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

—Una cosa más—agregó Munin— no podrás llevar nada, tan solo seremos capaces de ayudarte a llegar con Hugo.

Harry no necesitó pensarlo demasiado, realmente no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse.

—Lo harás cuando sean las seis de la mañana aquí, y llegaras a las 3 de la madrugada a tu destino.

Algo obvio por el cambio de horario…

—En ese tiempo necesitas empezar a despertar el Seidr. Ya has demostrado que eres capaz de comunicarte con Odín, así que será algo que podrás conseguir.

Munin le dijo que tendría ese tiempo hasta que dieran las seis—unas cinco horas— para unir su fuerza mágica a la de Odín, la cual ellas llamaban el Seidr. Tuvo que hacer una especie de meditación intentando establecer contacto con la parte del ama de Odín, ahora no se trataba de preguntarle algo, sino de unir sus magias y eso era más difícil. Utilizó casi las cinco horas sin siquiera notarlo, y cuando abrió los ojos, de alguna forma, sentía algo diferente. Hugo estaba a un lado suyo, leyendo una de las hojas con las anotaciones que había hecho. No podría llevarse nada de eso, pero podría seguir investigando en Hogwarts…

Se aterró de solo pensar que estaba volviendo a Hogwarts y que no sabía lo que le esperaba. Miró a al niño y recordó que aún no había hecho algo importante.

Tenía que explicarle a Hugo quien era Severus Snape, se suponía que el hombre los encontraría y probablemente Harry estaría inconsciente por el uso de sus poderes.

—Creo que se quién es.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —eso era imposible, Hugo jamás vio al maestro de pociones y Harry nunca le había mencionado.

—He escuchado ese nombre. —Dijo sorprendiendo al otro— Cuando duermes, a veces llamas a ese hombre en sueños.

—Yo… nunca me habías dicho.

Hugo se encogió de hombros y no agregó más.

— ¿Llamo a alguien más?

Lo vio asentir.

—Pero a él es a quien más llamas.

EL pequeño se mordió el labio, queriendo decir algo sin atreverse.

—Sé que quieres decir algo, solo dilo.

— ¿Es mi padre?

Harry no se esperaba esa pregunta, de ninguna forma. Nunca le había contado al niño la verdad, no creía que era algo que se podía contar. Solo le había dicho que quien lo llevó los nueve meses había sido él, y le explicó sin decirlo directamente, que no había una madre, sino un segundo padre. Hugo no recordaba mucho a Karkarov por lo pequeño que era cuando escaparon, tan solo recordaba a un hombre con el que jugaba, y sabía que era el nombre que Harry usaba en aquel país. También había preguntado muchos meses atrás si Iván era su padre, obteniendo una respuesta negativa.

Por un momento había pensado decirle al niño que Iván Karkarov era su padre. Era lógico que un niño quisiera saber quiénes eran sus padres, y estaba seguro que jamás le contaría lo que había hecho Vernon Dursley, pero algo le retuvo. No se sintió en capacidad de mentirle de esa forma, y Hugo—tan inteligente para su edad— pareció comprender que aquel era un tema difícil para Harry, y no volvió a preguntar acerca de su padre.

—No—dijo Harry respondiendo a la pregunta del niño, — pero es una excelente persona, y es en quien más confió en estos momentos.

Hugo asintió y no preguntó nada más.

—Cuando me aparezca probablemente perderé el conocimiento por el esfuerzo, pero uno de los cuervos lo buscará y él nos ayudara—le comentó como podría reconocer a Snape, a la hora en la que se aparecerían y en el lugar en que lo harían era muy improbable que los encontrara alguien más antes que el maestro de pociones, pero no estaba de más se precavidos—si cualquier otra persona que no sea él aparece, huye de ahí.

—Pero dijiste que perderías el conocimiento.

—Déjame y huye. No confíes en más nadie hasta que yo no despierte, ¿me entendiste?

—Si. —respondió sin estar muy convencido de abandonar a Harry en una situación como esa.

Cuando la hora estaba casi cerca, Harry sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho.

—Eso sucede cuando Hugin y yo nos separamos—escuchó la voz de Munin—y ella ya partió para avisarle a tu Severus Snape. Ya falta poco para que debas partir.

Harry abrazó a Hugo con fuerza y sintió algo diferente, un recorrido de un poder que hacía mucho no sentía, acompañado de algo más.

—Tu magia y la de Odín se juntan.

Esperó a que la niña le diera la señal y entonces, desapareció.

…..

 **Jueves 5 de noviembre 2:49 de la madrugada. Hogwarts**

Estaba solo en aquella habitación oscura. Severus se sentía extraño y era como si alguien le estuviese hablando, pero no veía a nadie ni tampoco escuchaba nada. Se sentía tan extraño en ese sitio.

—Ayúdalo—pudo entender por fin que decía la voz.

Giró su cabeza y vio a una niña con aspecto espeluznante de pie a un lado suyo.

—Harry ha vuelto. —Le dijo la pequeña—ayúdame, te necesita.

En ese mismo instante Severus se despertó, había vuelto a tener otra pesadilla. Después de la reunión en la oficina de Albus—una reunión infructuosa— había decidido tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños, intentando descansar. Y era ridículo pensar que no había funcionado.

—Mierda—susurró—no es posible que haya hecho mal esa poción.

Estaba mas que furioso pensando que una simple poción como lo era esa no funcionara, el problema es que aquello no era una pesadilla, sino Hugin avisándole de la llegada de Harry.

"Ven" escuchó una voz.

Tomó su varita en un segundo, sintiendo a alguien dentro de su habitación, algo que era casi imposible. Un rápido chequeo le indicó que estaba solo.

Miró su reloj, faltaban unos quince minutos para las tres de la mañana. Se frotó la cara con cansancio sin saber hasta cuando iba a dejar de tener esas pesadillas.

"Busca a Harry"

—Que mierda…

Eso no podía ser parte de su imaginación, y claramente ya estaba despierto. Se bajó de la cama sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

¿Podía ser acaso algún fantasma del castillo jugándole una mala broma? Era muy improbable, después de la broma que le habían hecho a Flitwick, el director había dejado bastante en claro que el profesorado no debía ser objeto de bromas.

—Harry está por llegar.

Casi le da un infarto cuando vio a la niña que acababa de soñar frente a él. Hugin estaba desesperada por saber cómo hacer que el hombre saliera hasta las afueras del colegio, al punto de aparición de Harry. Con el poco poder de Odín que Potter había logrado despertar ella había logrado presentarse ante el hombre con una forma etérea, pero no dudaría mucho, y menos teniendo que comunicarse con él.

El esfuerzo que estaba utilizando para interactuar con Severus era demasiado, y más estando sin Munin.

Severus no sabía cómo actuar, aquello que estaba viendo no era ningún fantasma del castillo, pero tampoco podría ser alguna trampa, Hogwarts tenía protecciones para eso.

—Por favor—pareció rogar el ente sin mover los labios—sígueme, Harry te necesita…

¿Harry?

¿Seguirla?

¿Acaso seguía soñando?

Hugin estaba frente a Severus, debía darse prisa, no podía estar demasiado tiempo lejos de su hermana, y menos cuando Odín no le ayudaba con sus poderes. Era una suerte que Harry estuviese despertando el alma de Odín tan rápido, eso le ayudaba en cierta forma.

La duda en el maestro de pociones se estaba agrandando ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Morirá si no vienes, por favor…

Debía estar loco si le hacía caso a ese ente, y probablemente estaba durmiendo, pero la desesperación que sentía por Harry era demasiado grande, y la sola mención de ayudarle provocaba que todo que todo su raciocinio se esfumara. Asintió sin agregar nada más y siguió a Munin fuera de su habitación. Con varita aun en mano la siguió a través de los silenciosos pasillos del colegio, ni siquiera los retratos se asomaban. La niña seguía corriendo hasta llegar a las puertas del colegio.

Hugin sentía que se le acababa el tiempo. Severus la estaba persiguiendo y ella sabía que había abusado demasiado del poder de Harry, y en cualquier momento la forma etérea que había conseguido desaparecería.

La lluvia no le molestaba, pero se fijó en que Snape se retrasaba un poco debido a la lluvia torrencial que caía. El maestro de pociones no pensó ni siquiera en hacer un hechizo para protegerse de la lluvia tan desesperado como estaba. Pronto llegaron a los límites de las protecciones del colegio y Hugin se detuvo para apuntar a lo lejos.

—El no podrá aparecer dentro de las protecciones.

La niña sintió una señal que indicaba que ya no podría continuar junto a Snape y debía volver con su hermana. De todas formas, también sintió la llegada de Harry.

—Ya llegó—dijo Hugin—búscalo, él te eligió a ti. Que nadie lo vea. Yo ya no puedo estar más aquí.

En un simple pestañeo el ente en forma de niña desapareció. Severus se quedó solo en medio de la lluvia. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Había salido en medio de un clima como ese por algo que probablemente sería su imaginación. ¿Seguía soñando o acaso ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones? Por poco y elige dar media vuelta e irse, ¿pero y si en verdad Harry le estaba necesitando?

—Es absurdo—se dijo a sí mismo—Potter no está aquí.

Apretó los puños sintiéndose idiota.

¿Pero y si…?

En un arrebato corrió en la dirección que había apuntado la niña, adentrándose en el bosque tenebroso y dejando atrás el colegio.

— ¡Ayuda!

Esa voz era claramente de un niño. ¿Acaso había un estudiante en el bosque a esa hora? Severus siguió corriendo, hasta que entre las sombras de la noche distinguió el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el suelo y el de un niño arrodillado a su lado.

La lluvia seguía atacando con fuerza y el niño se fijó en su llegada mientras se aferraba al cuerpo en el suelo.

Por su parte, Severus sentía que no podía respirar, frente a sus ojos, tirado en el suelo, estaba lo que tanto tiempo había esperado volver a encontrar.

—Harry…

…..

NOTAS:

16 capitulos me tomó para reunirlos XD espero que nadie me quiera matar por hacerlos esperar tanto. Prometo que de ahora en adelante no tardare tan en actualizar (por lo menos lo intentaré). Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! por si alguien se confunde, todo pasa en la misma noche despues de la fiesta el ministerio, y el hecho de que Harry desaparezca de Rusia a las 6 y aparezca en Hogwarts a las 3 es solo el cambo de hora.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	17. El tesoro recuperado

**Capítulo 17. El tesoro recuperado**

 _Abre los ojos,_

 _Tienes que escapar_

 _De esta locura o te va a atrapar_

 _Abre tus alas e intenta volar,_

 _Alcanza mi mano en la oscuridad._

 **Jueves 5 de noviembre 3:10 de la madrugada. Hogwarts**

¿Cómo se puede diferenciar el sueño de una realidad? Es difícil, y más si como a Severus, durante tanto tiempo le atormentan tantas pesadillas que parecen tan reales.

¿Era aquello un sueño entonces? Con todo su ser deseaba que no lo fuera.

El niño arrodillado le miraba expectante, la lluvia no dejaba ver si estaba llorando, pero se notaba que estaba casi hiperventilando, y eso podía significar llanto.

— ¿Tu eres...?—preguntó Hugo con temor ante el hombre que se alzaba frente a él.

Severus se acercó un paso.

— ¡No te acerques! —gritó Hugo. Le habían dicho claramente que solo podría confiar en alguien llamado Severus Snape. Harry le había dado una descripción, pero casi no lograba ver nada por la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche—Necesito saber tu nombre.

—Severus Snape.

Hugo pareció tranquilizarse tras escuchar su nombre y al relajar su cuerpo, Snape se acercó a Harry con las manos temblorosas y el corazón acelerado. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era él, su Harry, aun con todos los cambios que tenía era la persona que tanto había deseado volver a ver.

Colocar sus manos sobre el cuerpo tendido en el piso se sentía tan irreal, estaba esperando despertarse en cualquier momento en su cama, solo, y volver a sentirse mal por haberlo tenido tan cerca. Pero en ese momento, todo se veía tan real, Harry se veía y se sentía tan real...

— ¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó al niño, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado, aun en la oscuridad sabía que estaba junto al hijo de Harry.

Sin esperar una respuesta rápidamente saco su varita asustando a Hugo y revisando a Harry superficialmente. Su respiración era calmada al igual que su pulso, parecía estar durmiendo.

—Se desmayó por el esfuerzo de la aparición. —terminó diciendo el niño.

— ¿Se aparecieron hasta aquí? —preguntó casi alarmado y su pulso se aceleró. Severus sabía que si Harry hacia magia el ministerio no tardaría ni dos segundos en encontrarle.

—Ellas le aseguraron que no le encontrarían hasta después de un rato.

— ¿Quienes? —Severus no estaba entendiendo lo que decía el niño y en verdad que quería entender qué había sucedido, pero habían cosas más urgentes en ese momento, como sacarlos fuera de la lluvia.

Colocó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda y las piernas de Harry para alzarlo.

—No lo lastimes—dijo el niño colocándole una mano detonando miedo en su tono de voz. Le habían dicho que confiara en Snape, pero estaba demasiado asustado.

—Los sacare de la lluvia, —le respondió modulando la voz para intentar calmarlo— toma mi capa.

Atravesó el camino que lo separaba del castillo con Harry en brazos asegurándose que el niño no se soltaba de él, lo principal era llevarlo a la enfermería. Severus se detuvo por un segundo en la entrada principal del colegio, recordando unos niños de séptimo que seguían ahí debido a un ataque de ansiedad por los temblores, Poppy las tenía bajo observación y seria virtualmente imposible no despertarlas o que no notaran a Harry si entraba con él a la enfermería, y no podía dejar que nadie viera por el momento. Llamó a un elfo doméstico y le pidió que avisara a Albus.

No lo pensó demasiado, el lugar más seguro en esos momentos eran sus habitaciones privadas. Atravesó los pasillos en un segundo sintiendo la seguridad de que a esa hora, no se encontraría con nadie en ningún pasillo. A través de los pasillos del castillo, y más aun los que conducían a las mazmorras, la impresión y el temor en Hugo iban en aumento, tanto, que tuvo que fijar su vista en el suelo para no sentirse abrumado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el niño, se veía asustado de ver la imponente habitación a la que entraron atravesando un retrato.

—En mis habitaciones personales.

Se fue directamente a su dormitorio y colocó el cuerpo entre sus brazos sobre la cama siendo seguido por el niño que se colocó a un lado de su padre, Dumbledore apareció en un segundo con su bata de dormir purpura y la impresión de estar viendo algo que creía imposible. Eran pocas las cosas que asombraban al viejo mago que había visto casi todo, y aquellas era una de esas cosas.

A Hugo lo asustaron dos cosas, la primera fue ver el fuego de la chimenea cambiar a un color verde, y la segunda fue ver a un hombre enorme y con una gran barba y una bata estridente acercarse a ellos. Según lo que había podido entender cualquiera podía ser peligroso para Harry.

— ¡No te acerques!—le gritó a Dumbledore mientras se colocaba frente a Harry.

En otros momentos, pensó Severus, habría sido verdaderamente cómico ver a un niño de once años creyendo ser capaz de enfrentarse al gran Albus Dumbledore. Pero aquel era un momento de seriedad.

Severus y Dumbledore se sorprendieron ligeramente ante esa brusca reacción. Pero era lógico ¿o no? Era un niño que no les recordaba, todo para él estaba siendo nuevo y sorpresivo.

— ¿Hugo, cierto? — Preguntó Severus acercándose a él—Estas bien, están a salvo aquí.

Que fácil sería usar un hechizo o imponerse ante el niño, pero sería imposible que hicieran eso con un pequeño atemorizado, y más cuando ambos podrían tratar con la situación. Aunque fuera algo difícil de imaginar, Severus era bueno con los niños pequeños. Había sido profesor durante demasiados años —y jefe de casa—como para no serlo. Era el encargado de instruir a las serpientes, de dar indicaciones a los niños e incluso, como era normal, de tranquilizar a los niños de primer año en su primera noche en el colegio. También, así como los otros maestros, ayudaba a los niños a irse adaptando al mundo mágico, claro que él lo hacía con su habitual forma de ser, pero al fin y al cabo funcionaba.

En pocas palabras, sabia las palabras que Hugo necesitaba para tranquilizarse.

—Él me dijo que solo confié en ti—dijo el niño con mirada recelosa.

¿Había alguna razón para que le dijera que solo en Severus? ¿No nombró ningún nombre más? Ninguno de los adultos cuestionó aquello, tenían cosas más urgentes que hacer.

—Y yo confió en Albus, —dijo Snape suavemente, veía el gran miedo en los ojos del pequeño—estará bien, solo queremos revisarlo.

Hugo terminó cediendo, pero se mantuvo cerca tomando la mano de Harry.

Albus lo revisó con su varita, no sería tan bueno como Pomfrey pero podía hacer un chequeo y concordó con lo que Severus había pensado: simplemente estaba durmiendo.

—Albus, se aparecieron, pero no hay señal de que el ministerio lo sepa. — Anunció Severus preocupado, luego vio al niño recordando algo que le había dicho—Él dijo que no se darían cuenta hasta después de un tiempo.

Estaban dudando entre si sacarlo de inmediato de Hogwarts y llevarlo a un lugar alejado o dejarlo ahí por el momento y pedirle a la medibruja que le revisara. Se estaban preocupando de tener al ministro golpeando la puerta en cualquier momento reclamando que le dieran a Potter como un prófugo de la justicia. Pero, como al parecer el niño sabía que no les encontrarían por el momento, decidieron que lo principal era llamar a Madam Pomfrey y que le hiciera un chequeo completo. Albus iría a buscarla y a explicarle la situación.

Surgió otra preocupación: traer una tercera persona podría poner a Hugo aún más nervioso.

—Yo hablaré con él. — Severus al tiempo que Albus salía, se acercó un poco al niño, aunque sin llegar a tocarlo. Se veía demasiado asustado y no quería abrumarle— necesitamos llamar a alguien más para que revise a P... Harry.

— ¿Por qué? —Hugo casi sollozó, no quería que más personas le vieran mientras estuviera inconsciente, y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a estar entre tantas personas—él dijo que solo confiara en ti.

Severus apretó los labios, le dolía la fragilidad que veía en el pequeño.

—Son personas en las que yo confió, y pueden ayudar a Harry, te prometo que nadie le hará daño.

Hugo asintió sin estar demasiado seguro, debía de confiar en el hombre frente a él ¿o no?

Madam Pomfrey entró unos pocos minutos después y tuvo que ahogar un grito con su mano. El director le había explicado la situación en el camino a las habitaciones de Sseverus, pero eso no era lo mismo que verle con sus propios ojos. Pomfrey le hizo un chequeo exhaustivo a Harry y concordó con el director, Harry parecía solo estar durmiendo por agotamiento. Hacerle una revisión a Hugo fue un poco más difícil, el niño no quería que se le acercaran con una varita, y solo cedió cuando Severus volvió a asegurarle que le protegería.

Hugo estaba confiando en Severus por que su padre confiaba en él.

Los minutos pasaban y durante la revisión de Madam Pomfrey, Albus y Severus esperaban el momento en que el Ministerio cruzara las defensas del castillo para exigir a Harry, pero nada pasaba. Pomfrey usó un hechizo para limpiarlos y secarlos.

—Poppy, ve a descansar—dijo Albus cuando se fijó en que eran más de las cuatro.

Pomfrey asintió, no había tenido una noche fácil con los niños asustados que tuvo que calmar con pociones tranquilizantes.

—Severus—dijo el director viendo a Hugo a un lado de Harry, — ¿puedes quedarte con él?

Era lógico que el niño no iba a confiar en nadie más, y de todas formas Snape lo habría cuidado sin que se lo pidieran.

—Por supuesto. —afirmó seriamente.

Pomfrey asintió y salió de la habitación del maestro de pociones, recordándoles que estaría atenta por si la necesitaban.

Cuando la medibruja se fue, quisieron preguntarle a Hugo acerca de lo que sabía sobre que el ministerio no los hubiese descubierto, pero el niño parecía aterrado por todo lo que había sucedido, y entendieron que no debían. Albus le dijo al maestro de pociones que iría a su oficina a averiguar con alguno de sus aliados si había alguna alarma activada en el ministerio, y que cuando estuviese seguro que Shickman no sabía nada del regreso de Harry, le daría aviso a los demás. Era de madrugada todavía, pero podría despertarlos sin problemas.

Cuando el director se marchó, Severus sintió el silencio de la habitación. Se acercó a Harry y Hugo, fijándose detenidamente en el primero. Su Harry con el pelo blanco, tan delgado como nunca le había visto, con esas perforaciones. Se fijó también en el niño, obviamente seguía nervioso.

—Bebe esto—le dijo tendiéndole la poción relajante que sacó de un cajón cercano.

Hugo negó con la cabeza. El líquido extraño en aquel envase de cristal no le daba buena espina.

—Te ayudara.

El niño no parecía querer tomarla.

—Eso me hará dormir ¿cierto? —preguntó, recordando que la mayoría de las medicinas que le daban producían sueño.

Severus lo miró y no tuvo valentía para mentirle.

—Si.

—No quiero dormir—dijo mirando hacia el suelo—hasta que Harry no despierte no quiero dormir. Debo protegerlo.

—Bien, pero necesitas descansar y él puede tardar en despertar.

—No me importa—no iba a dejar desprotegido a Harry por ningún motivo, y eso significaba que no dormiría de ninguna manera hasta que el otro despertara.

Severus asintió comprendiendo el temor del otro. No le obligaría, y estaba seguro de que caería dormido en cualquier momento siendo un simple niño.

—Necesito cambiarle de ropa. —expresó captando toda la atención del otro. Si bien Madam Pomfrey se había encargado de limpiarlos, no podía dejarles esa ropa que estaba en malas condiciones.

Hugo miró de Harry hacia él pero no dijo nada. Severus levantó la varita y Hugo se tensó.

—Tú puedes cambiar tus ropas.

—No tengo más.

—Puedo prestarte las mías, y encogerlas.

Entendía muy poco de magia, pero lo suficiente para saber que para encogerlas, debían apuntarle con aquel palito de madera, y no se sentía demasiado a gusto con eso, pero terminó aceptando cuando vio las prendas con aspecto agradable y cómodo que el otro le tendía. Hugo se cambió sin despegarse de Harry mientras veía como el mayor le colocaba las prendas a su padre.

Severus aprovechó para dar un rápido vistazo a las partes del cuerpo de Harry que las ropas cubrían. Nunca se había imaginado encontrarlo tan cambiado. Terminó su tarea y se giró hacia el niño.

—Necesito hacerte unas preguntas, ¿puedo?

Hugo asintió sintiéndose un poco más relajado que cuando estaba el director.

—Vendrán más personas a ver a tu padre.

—Pero...

—No sé por qué tu padre te dijo que solo confiaras en mí, pero seguramente era una forma de expresarse. Puedes confiar en mí, y en las personas que vendrán también.

El niño asintió.

—Mi pregunta es, eso que me dijiste antes, sobre que alguien les dijo que no les descubrirían ¿de qué se trata?

—Hay muchas cosas que yo no comprendo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—porque yo no las oigo. Pero entendí que él podría hacer magia y estaríamos seguros.

Snape no entendía a qué se refería, quiso hacerle otra pregunta, pero en ese momento algo más llamó su atención: un quejido de Harry.

Pensaba que se sentiría más cansado después de hacer magia luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerla, pero no era así, y quizás se debía a la magia de Odín que le estaba ayudado. De todas formas Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose un poco confundido, hasta que recordó todo.

— ¿¡Hugo!? —exclamó en un quejido lastimoso buscando al niño al tiempo que se intentaba sentar en la cama.

Hugo le abrazo inmediatamente le llamó y en ese preciso instante, Harry fijó su vista en Snape.

Severus aún no se creía lo diferente que estaba y sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpido, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry después de tanto tiempo.

Sus ojos seguían siendo aquellas hermosas esmeraldas en las que tantas veces se había perdido, pero su mirada era diferente, era...

—Severus—susurró Harry y, aunque no lo admitiría en ese momento, tuvo ganas de llorar al escuchar su nombre de labios del otro. — ¿Dónde estoy?

¿Dónde estaba su voz en ese momento? No sabía. Cualquiera podía decir que se estaba comportando como un niño, un estúpido con el corazón acelerado y la voz perdida frente al otro, pero es que estaba viendo a la persona que más amaba luego de más de 5 años _—cinco malditos años—_ en donde lo único que podía hacer era soñar con él y tener esperanzas de que siguiese vivo.

Incluso estaba siendo demasiado fuerte, cerrando los puños con fuerza y aguantando las ganas de abalanzarse a él y abrazarle. Después de todo y tristemente, aunque él se pasó esos años con el corazón en la mano anhelando ver a Harry aunque fuera un segundo, seguramente Harry no le había extrañado de la misma forma.

—En mis habitaciones privadas, están seguros. —Dijo al fin, Harry no pudo describir porque sentía tanta alegría al escuchar la voz del otro después de tanto tiempo, pero así era.

Un silencio extraño se apoderó de la habitación por un momento. Ambos viéndose fijamente, reconociéndose. Harry no supo lo mucho que lo había extrañado hasta que lo tenía ahí, frente a él, a unos escasos metros de distancia.

¿Cuánto habría pagado Snape por acortar la distancia entre ambos y abrazarlo? Todo lo que tenía en sus cuentas, seguramente. Pero volvió a la triste realidad donde tenía que conformarse con verle, por lo menos sabía que ahora que lo volvía a tener, ya no lo volvería a perder nunca jamás, aun si eso le costaba la vida.

Había algo muy importante qué preguntar antes que nada, y era sobre si sabía porque, aun después de hacer magia, el ministerio no se había enterado, y en caso de saberlo, de cuánto tiempo dispondrían antes de que se enteraran.

—No lo harán por un tiempo. —dijo Harry seriamente—No sé cuánto les tome sentir mi firma, o si sabrán ubicarme con exactitud.

Severus asintió, por el momento eso le tranquilizaba.

En ese momento sintió que alguien entraba a sus habitaciones.

...

 **Jueves 5 de noviembre 4:30 de la madrugada.**

Narcisa Malfoy se despertó con los restos de la pesadilla recurrente aun rondando en su mente. Desde la muerte de su esposo y posterior caída a la quiebra y desgracia, había noches en las que no podía dormir por un estúpido sueño en donde Draco y Lucius se alejaban de ella sin mirar atrás. Jamás le había dicho eso a su hijo, no lo veía necesario, y como era algo que no sucedía a diario, lo tomaba como los estragos de todo lo malo que le había sucedido.

Se incorporó únicamente con los brazos hasta quedar sentada en la cama, podría haber llamado a su elfina para pedirle ayuda, pero en esos momentos de despertar a media madrugada, prefería estar sola y en silencio.

Alcanzó sobre la mesita de noche a un lado suyo una pequeña cajita que abrió y sonrió ante el contenido, eran los aretes que Draco le había regalado el día anterior. Sonrió ante las hermosas piezas en sus manos con toda la alegría que hacía mucho no sentía.

Su hijo una vez le había preguntado por qué si tenía joyas de un valor muchísimo más alto, quería tanto aquellas prendas de Grandidierita que, si bien eran bastante costosas, no superaban otras que no apreciaba tanto.

Aquella vez Narcisa solo le había sonreído y no le había contestado. La historia, aunque significativa para ella, sonaría algo superflua para muchas personas, y quizás su hijo no la comprendería.

Ella se casó con Lucius por conveniencia. Ambos se querían lo suficiente para sobrellevar una vida de matrimonio y podían soportarse. Incluso, después de casarse, su relación mejoró ligeramente siendo una sorpresa para ambos, pero fue hasta su embarazo que todo cambió. Aunque Lucius y ella no lo demostraron de una forma muy efusiva, cuando se enteraron que ella estaba esperando a Draco ambos estuvieron innegablemente felices. Tendrían un primogénito varón ¿Qué más desear? Mientras lo meses pasaban y Voldemort seguía alrededor de ellos, tanto Narcisa como su esposo hicieron una promesa de siempre mantener a su hijo a salvo, promesa que Lucius selló el día del nacimiento de Draco cuando, como agradecimiento por traer a su hijo al mundo, este le regaló un juego de aretes con un brazalete de Grandidierita con diamantes. Era una joya antigua entre la familia Malfoy cuyo máximo valor era el sentimental y, viniendo de Lucius Malfoy, eso significaba muchísimo. Narcisa tomó las joyas como la unión de su pequeña familia, y fue por eso que aun teniendo joyas más costosas y elegantes, esas seguían siendo sus más preciadas. Para ella significaban el amor de su esposo y la vida de su hijo.

El día en que el ministerio se las llevó junto con todo lo demás de valor, sufrió su primera crisis de ansiedad. Aunque nunca se lo mencionó a Draco ni a nadie, el perder esas joyas agravó el cuadro de depresión en el que se estaba sumergiendo con todo lo que sucedía.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo un símbolo de unión demasiado fuerte. Pero su hijo se las había devuelto, por lo menos los aretes y aunque no tenía el brazalete, sentía como si la hubiesen regresado a los días en que Lucius seguía vivo y los tres vivían en la mansión Malfoy.

Se los colocó en las orejas y, aunque no tenía un espejo cerca, pudo imaginarse como se veía con ellos, y a su mente llegó la imagen de ella misma sin el peso de todo el sufrimiento que cargaba y sobre todo, sin tener que depender de una silla de ruedas.

Aquella joya había sido un símbolo para ella, y volvían a serlo. Ya no los volvería a perder, nunca jamás.


End file.
